


Thin Love

by clouding02



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Andrà avanti, Beta/Beta, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, OT4, Slow Burn, Tipo omofobia?, altre ship, unbetaed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02
Summary: Jisoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo e Jongin sono amici d'infanzia, ma crescendo, forse Kyungsoo inizierà a guardare Jongin con occhi diversi. O è sempre stato tutto diverso?A Chanyeol non sono mai piaciuti altri alpha, almeno così credeva prima di incontrare Yixing, mentre Jongdae cercherà di tenere allo scuro la sua relazione con Baekhyun. Jisoo invece diventerà amica di Jennie, ma presto i suoi sentimenti inizieranno a cambiare.Tutti e 5 gli amici sono protagonisti, tutte le ship sono principali, anche se tratterò un po' meno la Jisoo x Jennie. Anche se vivono in Corea, ho usato molti riferimenti allo stile di vita italiano.Omegaverse.Slow burn.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Park Chanyeol & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo dopo anni, la prima su AO3, la prima omegaverse e la prima sugli exo ^^ La sto scrivendo per me stessa, ma se mai la leggeste e vi andasse di lasciare Kudos e commenti, mi farebbe solo tanto piacere <3

Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, Jisoo e Kyungsoo erano sempre stati assieme, sin dai primi anni di vita. Le loro famiglie erano tutte in rapporti amichevoli, coetanee e le abitazioni piuttosto vicine. Specialmente la madre di Jongin e il padre di Kyungsoo erano migliori amici, quindi i due erano cresciuti come fratelli.

Nessuno si era mai fatto problemi nel vedere i 5 bambini dormire assieme, ammassati l'uno sull'altro, lavarsi insieme e altre cose simili nonostante i sessi primari e secondari diversi, fino a che non iniziarono a svilupparsi. Seppur fosse una visione un po' datata, era ancora comune pensare che lasciare assieme alpha e beta maschi con omega e beta femmine fosse inappropriato e poco raccomandabile.

Nel momento in cui Kyungsoo, a 13 anni, manifestó il primo heat, la sua famiglia cercò di tenerlo il più distante possibile da Chanyeol e Jongdae, dato che due anni prima Chanyeol aveva avuto il primo rut e Jongdae era diventato visibilmente un bel beta. A seguire ci furono Jongin che divenne un alpha e Jisoo una splendida beta.

Per i ragazzi, non passare tempo assieme non era un'opzione: più i genitori cercavano di tenerli separati, più loro si riunivano.

~

Era primavera, e all'inizio dell'anno, Jisoo, che era la più piccola del gruppo, era finalmente diventata maggiorenne. Ancora andava alle superiori, ma in meno di due settimane l'anno scolastico sarebbe terminato e avrebbe finalmente potuto dedicare più tempo a sé stessa e ai suoi amici. In realtà aveva cominciato già da tempo, visto che Jongdae e Chanyeol si erano trasferiti da poco in un piccolo appartamento nel centro città in cui i cinque ormai passavano quasi tutte le giornate a ridere e scherzare. 

"Chi è?"  
Jisoo sentì la voce del suo omega preferito risuonare da dentro la casa che a passi non troppo svelti si avvicinava alla porta dopo aver sentito suonare al campanello. Quando la porta si aprì, la giovane beta non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere Kyungsoo con i capelli completamente spettinati, con addosso una maglia rossa stropicciatissima e dei pantaloncini neri corti aderenti, fissarla quasi senza un'espressione definita tra gli sbadigli.

"Soo dormivi? Non poteva venire qualcun altro ad aprire?"  
"No Jisoo, sono solo... Chan e Dae sono a lavoro, Jongin invece starà anche lui tornando da scuola ma non sono sicuro che venga qui oggi, doveva fare pranzo con sua sorella... Tu hai detto ai tuoi che saresti venuta qua o devo subirmi di nuovo una mezz'oretta di te al telefono che litighi con tua mamma?"  
L'omega accennò un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
"Soo, devono capire che ormai sono adulta, non possono continuare a farmi pres-"  
"Adulta tu? Avere 18 anni non ti rende automaticamente adulta, la sei solo su carta... Hanno ragione a preoccuparsi se non sanno dove sei."  
"Tanto sanno che se non sono a casa, o sono a lezione di canto o sono qui."

I due amici si erano intanto inoltrati in cucina, dove due bei piatti di pasta caldi poco prima cucinati dal ragazzo li aspettavano invitanti. 

"Soo ma non stavi dormendo? Com'è che il cibo è già pronto e caldo?"  
"Non stavo dormendo, ero solo steso sul divano."

Un paio d'ore dopo, Kyungsoo era sul divano accovacciato in un angolo a giocare al cellulare, mentre Jisoo gli era seduta tra le gambe a studiare. Non era una cosa strana per loro, e non era strano nemmeno trovarsi in certe pose con gli alpha e con Jongdae: erano abituati a questo livello di intimità sin da piccolissimi, e piuttosto sarebbe stato strano se uno dei cinque non si fosse più trovato a suo agio nell'essere così affettuoso.  
Entrambi sollevarono la testa di scatto, sentendo la porta aperta e due ragazzi che si lamentavano rumorosamente della loro stanchezza dopo il lavoro. Chanyeol e Jongdae arrivarono in salotto, accorgendosi dei loro due amici e salutandoli entrambi con dei baci sulle guance. 

"Questa è invasione di proprietà, sarò costretto a denunciarvi, mi dispiace."  
Disse Jongdae con finta serietà.  
"Forse sono io che dovrei denunciarvi per disturbo della quiete pubblica ragazzi, quando parlate non ve accorgete ma urlate."  
Rispose Kyungsoo sorridendo.

Chanyeol si buttò sul divano, abbracciando amichevolmente Jisoo e togliendole il libro di mano. Lei ricambiò l'abbraccio, a cui si unì anche Jongdae. Kyungsoo, il meno espansivo del gruppo, si alzò per andarsi a sedere sulla poltrona accanto al sofà.

"Mi sono già stufato del vostro affetto, ho bisogno di respirare aria pulita."  
Chanyeol, con il mento ancora appoggiato sulla testa di Jisoo e le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, rispose al suo amico omega.  
"Vediamo quanto sarai stufo del nostro affetto quando tornerà Nini."  
I quattro risero. Si consideravano tutti migliori amici, ma il rapporto tra Kyungsoo e Jongin era quasi trascendentale. L'uno senza l'altro non poteva esistere.

Quando arrivò sera, circa le sette, e Jisoo era pronta ad andarsene, si sentì il campanello suonare. Andò ad aprire la porta, sapendo perfettamente chi si sarebbe trovata davanti, ovvero Jongin, uno dei suoi quattro migliori amici, un alpha che a primo impatto tutti scambiavano per un omega.  
"Soo, tuo marito è arrivato"  
Jisoo urlò dall'entrata per farsi sentire fino al salotto. Ormai faceva sempre così, ma ogni volta Jongin si imbarazzava e arrossiva leggermente, mentre Kyungsoo correva all'entrata urlando di smetterla, per poi aggrapparsi al suo migliore amico e dargli il benvenuto come solo tra loro due poteva funzionare: un bacio sulla fronte e un abbraccio che durava interi minuti. Dall'esterno chiunque li avrebbe scambiati per una coppia, ma erano entrambi troppo sicuri di non esserlo.


	2. Normalità

Era ormai estate, e Jongin aveva da poco terminato la maturità. Finalmente era libero, o almeno lo sarebbe stato per circa 6 mesi, dato che aveva deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico per rilassarsi e decidere al meglio a che facoltà universitaria iscriversi. Tra i suoi amici, solo Jongdae frequentava l'università, in particolare studiava architettura, che non era esattamente ciò che Jongin avrebbe preferito fare. Pensava più a materie sanitarie o psicologia. Chanyeol era un produttore discografico che stava piano piano acquistando sempre più fama, ma oltre a questo lavorava come impiegato in un supermercato insieme a Jongdae per avere dei soldi extra da parte, mentre Kyungsoo frequentava dei corsi di cucina e lavorava come assistente in una pasticceria: il suo sogno era sempre stato quello di diventare un cuoco. Jisoo aveva ancora un anno di superiori, ma sembrava decisa nel voler studiare design.

Jongin decise di lasciare da parte i pensieri sul futuro ad un altro momento, e decise di scrivere a Kyungsoo.

'hey Soo, andiamo a fare colazione al bar?'

'Non è un po' tardi?'

'Sono solo le 9 Soo... Dai, ho voglia di uscire... Per favore??'

'Va bene, va bene. Dammi 10 minuti e passo a prenderti in macchina'

Sul viso di Jongin si espanse un grosso sorriso.

"Ieri in pasticceria di questi bomboloni al cioccolato ne ho preparati un sacco... Visto che ti piacciono così tanto, se vuoi te ne posso portare qualcuno ogni tanto."

"Davvero? Soo ti voglio tanto bene, lo sai vero?" 

I due amici si sorrisero dolcemente, per poi alzarsi e uscire dal piccolo locale fianco a fianco, così vicino che spesso le loro mani e i loro fianchi si scontravano, ma non era nulla di insolito per loro. 

La gente attorno a loro li guardava con occhi dolci sereni, scambiandoli per una coppia: d'altronde erano un omega e un alpha, quasi coetanei, giovani e belli. A loro questo dava un po' fastidio, ma solo perché ancora non si erano resi conto di quello che provavano l'uno per l'altro. Ogni volta che uno dei due aveva un appuntamento o si fidanzava, l'altro diventava più freddo e tendevano ad evitarsi. Nessuno dei due era mai stato in una relazione per più di 1 mese. 

"Soo, che ne dici di prendere un cane? I miei me lo farebbero tenere, ne sono quasi sicuro."

"Un cane? E perché?" 

"Così saremmo costretti a vederci tutti i giorni"

Jongin sorrise e alle sue parole Kyungsoo arrossì e abbassò un po' lo sguardo. Poi, a bassa voce:

"Come se già non ci vedessimo sempre, hai davvero bisogno di una scusa?"

"No, e che ultimamente ho davvero voglia di prenderne uno... Per favore?" 

"Poi vedremo..." 

Arrivati a casa di Chanyeol e Jongdae, non trovarono nessuno in casa. Si misero sul divano, e dopo pochi minuti Kyungsoo era steso a pancia in sù con Jongin sopra di lui che lo coccolava guardandolo negli occhi. Passava le dita nei suoi morbidi capelli neri, sui suoi zigomi con una mano, mentre con l'altra gli cingeva i fianchi. Kyungsoo invece si reggeva con entrambe le braccia sulle sue spalle larghe, e le loro gambe erano intrecciate. Non servivano parole, erano entrambi persi nel loro piccolo universo, di sguardi dolci e respiri vicini, così vicini che sarebbe bastato un colpo di vento ad annullare qualsiasi distanza.


	3. Chapter 3

Era novembre, e tra meno di una settimana Chanyeol avrebbe compiuto 21 anni. Tornato a casa dopo aver prodotto qualche pezzo allo studio, quella sera trovò nell'appartamento Jongdae e Jisoo. I due beta stavano giocando alla PlayStation in modo piuttosto animato, con Jongdae che si lamentava perché la ragazza non lo lasciava vincere. Salutarono velocemente il loro amico alpha, tornando al gioco e ignorandolo. Chanyeol era stanco, e andò a chiudersi in camera sua. La sua mente era occupata da un solo pensiero: un ragazzo che aveva incontrato allo studio, mentre metteva da parte le sue cose per andare a casa. Non lo aveva mai visto prima, quindi aveva ipotizzato che fosse nuovo. Si era accorto di una fossetta, e quel piccolo dettaglio lo aveva fatto impazzire. Non capiva perché non riuscisse a smettere di pensare al ragazzo. Che fosse un omega? Effettivamente non aveva avuto tempo per fiutare il suo secondo genere, però che fosse un omega sembrava scontato... D'altronde Chanyeol non era mai stato attratto da altri beta maschi, tanto meno altri alpha. Ma c'è sempre una prima volta per tutto. O no? I pensieri del giovane alpha si facevano sempre più offuscati, dettati dalla stanchezza e dal fatto che non aveva avuto rapporti né romantici né sessuali con nessuno negli ultimi 2 anni, dopo aver rotto con la sua ragazza con cui era stato per 3 anni.

Per la settimana seguente non rivide più quel misterioso ragazzo che gli intasava la mente, e la sera del suo compleanno tutti e 4 i suoi amici gli organizzarono una festa a sorpresa, poi lo portarono a mangiare nel suo ristorante preferito. Si riteneva troppo fortunato nell'averli nella sua vita. 

Il giorno dopo, a seguito del suo turno al supermercato con Jongdae, si recò allo studio di produzione, stranamente in anticipo e più carico del solito. Tutto si aspettava tranne l'entrare nel piccolo stanzino e trovarsi da solo con l'unica persona che non aveva visto lì per oltre una settimana: il ragazzo con la fossetta.

I due ragazzi si fissarono imbarazzati per qualche secondo, fino a che lo sconosciuto non ruppe il silenzio. Da seduto si alzò e si diresse verso Chanyeol, tendendogli una mano. L'alpha la guardò un attimo, e il momento dopo la strinse con fare insicuro ma comunque fermo.

"Piacere, mi chiamo Yixing. Lavoro allo studio come anche tu immagino."

Yixing. Quel nome, quella fossetta, quegli occhi gentili. Tutto sembrava perfetto. Chanyeol non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. C'era un piccolo problema però. Odorava di alpha. Chanyeol era sicuro che quel nuovo ragazzo fosse un alpha.

"Uhm, piacere mio. Io sono Chanyeol. Lavoro qui da 1 anno. Uhm... Ti ho visto solo una volta qui, per caso hai iniziato da poco?"

"Ah! Sì, ho iniziato meno di un mese fa. Sono tornato qui in Corea dopo aver passato un po' di tempo in Cina... Sai, la mia famiglia è cinese e da 3 anni ci siamo trasferiti a Shanghai, però io sono nato e cresciuto qui e sono voluto tornare."

"Oh, fantastico! Deve essere difficile però stare lontani dalla tua famiglia, vero?"

Chanyeol si bloccò un attimo realizzando di aver fatto una domanda troppo personale.

"Scusa per la domanda, hai... Una storia interessante."

"Stai tranquillo, in fin dei conti siamo colleghi, tanto vale conoscerci, no? E poi ho iniziato io a raccontare tutte queste cose su di me dal nulla." 

I due ragazzi si misero a ridere. Continuarono a parlare tutto il pomeriggio, e nel mentre che lavoravano, Chanyeol gli aveva raccontato dei suoi amici d'infanzia, dei suoi due lavori, della sua famiglia un po' apprensiva ma molto affettuosa. Yixing gli aveva raccontato che, nonostante gli mancassero i genitori, lì a Seoul aveva tanti amici, nessuno stretto, ma comunque non era solo. Stranamente nessuno era venuto a lavoro quel giorno. Per 5 ore erano stati da soli, due alpha. Già, due alpha. E allora perché Chanyeol era così attratto da Yixing? Perché più parlava e più voleva conoscerlo? Perché nel momento in cui avevano finito di lavorare, Chanyeol non avrebbe voluto separarsi dal suo nuovo collega? 

Chanyeol era sulla strada di casa, buia e fredda, ma piena di persone che andavano avanti e indietro. Chanyeol continuava a pensare a Yixing. Aveva sentito di storie d'amore tra alpha, ma non aveva mai visto una coppia di quel tipo dal vivo. Poi addirittura tra due alpha dello stesso sesso sembrava ancora più insolito. In più le persone non erano tanto propense ad accettare quel tipo di relazione: le uniche coppie accettate erano tra alpha e omega, tra due beta di sesso opposto, un alpha con un beta ma di sesso opposto, o beta e omega indipendentemente dal sesso. C'erano alcuni stati distanti in cui si stava cercando di portare più diritti a queste coppie "inusuali", ma in Corea al momento i movimenti a favore erano pochi e quasi invisibili. Tornato a casa, Chanyeol era stato tutta la notte a fare ricerche sul tema, chiuso in camera sua, mentre Jongdae era uscito con, a suo dire, un'adorabile dolce beta. 

Chanyeol non aveva mai preso neanche in considerazione il poter essere attratto da altri alpha o da beta maschi, e questa situazione lo stava facendo impazzire. Aveva paura che se qualcuno lo fosse venuto a sapere, compresi i suoi amici, lo avrebbero guardato diversamente, o magari escluso, discriminato, abbandonato. Dava per scontato che Yixing non lo avrebbe mai considerato più di un amico, nonostante si fossero appena conosciuti. Cancellò la cronologia delle sue ricerche, fece log out e andò a dormire con qualche lacrima e, ancora una volta, fin troppi pensieri


	4. Chapter 4

Natale.

Le famiglie dei 5 amici si erano riunite tutte in una villa di montagna dei nonni paterni di Jongin e sarebbero rimasti lì per quasi 1 mese. Solo la famiglia di Jisoo se ne sarebbe andata prima, dato che lei andava ancora a scuola.

Le cinque famiglie erano a tavola insieme ad altri parenti di Jongin, oltre ai soli nonni; la casa era talmente grande che avrebbe potuto ospitare un esercito.

"Allora ragazzi, qualcuno di voi ha il fidanzato o la fidanzata?"

La domanda era stata fatta dalla madre di Jisoo, che ora stava guardando i giovani che sembrava essere rimasti paralizzati.

Chanyeol non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo. Con Yixing in circa un mesetto aveva stretto il rapporto ed erano usciti qualche volta insieme come amici, lo aveva anche vagamente presentato al suo gruppo, ma non gli aveva nemmeno accennato dei suoi reali sentimenti, che continuavano a crescere a dismisura. Probabilmente non gli avrebbe mai detto nulla e si sarebbe accontentato di un'eterna amicizia. Era finalmente riuscito un po' ad accettare queste sensazioni, ma solo per sé. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno se non su qualche forum anonimo come sfogo.

Jongin e Kyungsoo arrossirono contemporaneamente. Da quando avevano preso il cagnolino, un volpino nero che avevano chiamato Kai, passavano sempre più tempo insieme e tutti si chiedevano se ormai fossero una coppia, ma loro negavano sempre.

Jongdae l'aveva presa alla leggera, sorrideva.  
"Non ho bisogno di una fidanzata al momento, mi servono solo un po' più di soldi."

"Giusto, anche questa è una cosa importante!" gli rispose la signora.

Jisoo, la sua stessa figlia, invece non la prese con tanta filosofia.

"Mamma, ti sembra il tipo di domande da fare? Perché devi sempre mettermi così in imbarazzo?"

"Andiamo Jisoo, era per scherzare, non voglio mettere pressione a nessuno sia chiaro, ma alla vostra età di solito ci si aspetta che siate in una relazione, e invece siete tutti single. Forse passate troppo tempo assieme."

"Mamma!" sbottò nervosa la ragazza, che fece per alzarsi dal tavolo, ma fu bloccata da Chanyeol. La guardò con uno sguardo comprensivo: dopo la cena, avrebbero avuto del tempo da passare loro cinque assieme.

La cena era terminata e i ragazzi erano andati per conto loro nel giardino sul retro. Faceva freddo, ma era riparato da un porticato che isolava un po' dal gelo di fine dicembre. Erano seduti ad un tavolo, chiacchieravano mentre le famiglie erano rimaste al piano di sopra a giocare a carte.

"Non posso credere che per Natale mi siano stati regalati profumi e mascara... Ogni anno è la stessa storia, preferirei non ricevere nulla piuttosto... Almeno il vostro regalo è stato decente."

Ricevere sempre le stesse cose per Jisoo stava diventando frustrante, ma per fortuna i suoi amici le avevano regalato l'ultima edizione di Resident Evil, gioco survival horror di cui la beta era appassionata.

Kyungsoo la guardò sorridendo.  
"A questo servono gli amici, no piccolina?"

"Bleah Soo, basta chiamarmi così... Ormai ho quasi 19 anni!"

L'omega la imitó usando un tono di voce infantile, e lei gli diede un piccolo colpo sulla spalla.

Continuarono a chiacchierare, ma Chanyeol, a parte qualche cenno con la testa e risatine forzate, era rimasto in silenzio e con per conto suo.

I suoi amici se ne accorsero dopo un po', così Jongin provò a capire il perché.

"Hey Chan, c'è qualcosa che non va? Oggi mi sembri distratto... Anzi, è da un mese che non mi sembri più te stesso al cento per cento."

Gli altri erano d'accordo, e fecero accenni positivi con la testa.  
Chanyeol non voleva parlarne in alcun modo, e con un altro di quei suoi finti sorrisi disse:

"Ragazzi ma che dite? Sono sempre io, non vedete? Non stavamo parlando di regali? I miei erano carini, ma la vostra nuova tastiera RGB è assolutamente la migliore, grazie! Sapete che vi voglio bene, vero?"

"Chan, perché cerchi di cambiare discorso?"

Kyungsoo gli parlò con un tono calmo e deciso, con qualche sfumatura accusatoria.

"Sentite ragazzi, non so cosa vediate di strano in me, ma io veramente-" 

Chanyeol troncò ciò che stava dicendo quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare. Abbassò lo sguardo per leggere chi fosse e si accorse che c'era scritto 'Yixing~'. Si alzò e si allontanò lentamente mentre rispondeva. I suoi amici si accorsero del sorrisetto che si era formato sul suo viso e si insospettirono. 

"Hey Xing hyung, come mai mi chiami a quest'ora?" 

Intanto l'alpha si era allontanato un bel po' dal tavolo e il suo gruppo non riusciva a sentire bene cosa diceva. 

"Volevo farti farti gli auguri di Natale Chan! So che solo le undici e mezza ed è quasi il 26, però ho lavorato anche oggi, sai com'è." 

"Oh, non ti sei preso delle ferie?" 

"Inizio domani... Poi per quando torni ho anche un regalino, hehe." 

Il cuore di Chanyeol perse un battito e poi iniziò a battere all'impazzata. 

"Stai scherzando spero... Io non ti ho nemmeno fatto gli auguri... Auguri Xing, come fai ad essere così gentile? Auguri hyung!" 

"Ma non ti preoccupare! Comunque dai ci sentiamo, devo andare che stasera faccio festa con degli amici, tu divertiti, ok?" 

"Allora ci sentiamo hyung, a presto!" 

Il cuore di Chanyeol sembrava non voler rallentare. Era a corto d'aria. Quando si girò, i suoi amici lo stavano guardando straniti. Lui tornò a sedersi a tavola.

"Era qualche omega? Una beta che hai conosciuto?"

"Dae ma che dici, era solo Yixing hyung che mi faceva gli auguri..." 

"Ah, e io che pensavo ti fossi messo con qualcuno..." 

Jisoo sembrò incuriosita e iniziò a parlare. 

"Dae, non hai mai sentito parlare di coppie formate da due alpha?" 

Chanyeol andò in panico e sbottò un po' arrabbiato.   
"Tra 2 alpha? Jisoo ma per chi mi hai preso? Non dire cazzate!" 

"Hey Chanyeol calmati! Era per scherzare, non c'è bisogno di prendertela così! Vorresti dire che le coppie di alpha non vanno bene? Non ti facevo così chiuso di mente!" 

Gli altri restarono in silenzio, un po' disorientati dalla situazione. Non capitava quasi mai che qualcuno di loro litigasse, tantomeno Jisoo e Chanyeol. 

"Uh... Scusa, scusa, non la penso così. Solo che mi sono sentito preso in giro... Probabilmente sono stanco, vado a letto ragazzi, a domani." 

Chanyeol si alzò e andò a dormire, imbarazzato e agitato. Non voleva dare l'impressione di essere un bigotto, solo che non voleva che i suoi amici scoprissero già cosa stava passando. Ma il fatto che almeno Jisoo e quasi probabilmente tutti gli altri lo avrebbero accettato gli scaldava il cuore. 

Gli altri restarono al tavolo ancora un'altra ora, e poi andarono a letto.


	5. Chapter 5

Era il 31 dicembre. Quella mattina Jongin si era svegliato di buon umore, trovando Kyungsoo che dormiva vicino a lui. La sera prima erano rimasti a chiacchierare nella sua stanza e si erano addormentati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Erano ancora abbracciati, ognuno con la testa nel collo dell'altro. L'odore di Kyungsoo, la loro pelle a contatto, rilassava il giovane alpha al punto che aprire gli occhi era difficile. A un certo punto l'omega si svegliò e spostò la testa per guardare il suo migliore amico in viso. A quel movimento, Jongin sembrò come riprendersi da uno stato di trance.

"Buongiorno Jongin."

"Giorno Soo."

I due restarono qualche minuto a guardarsi, con un sorriso dolce. Poi Jongin ritornò alla posizione originale, ma appoggiando il naso ancora più in profondità nel collo dell'altro ragazzo. Più odorava e più adorava quella sensazione. Diede un piccolo bacio e una leccatina nella cavità tra la spalla e il collo.  
Improvvisamente Kyungsoo rilasciò un piccolo gremito gutturale di piacere.  
Con quel suono, si separarono imbarazzati.

"H-Hey Nini, non so cosa sia successo, non fraintendere, è che forse sono-"

"N-No Soo non ti preoccupare, questa volta ho esagerato, ho promesso che avrei cercato di evitare di fare certe cose e- Aspetta, stai andando in-"

Intanto Kyungsoo si era rialzato, mettendosi le ciabatte e pronto ad andare, con un po' di dispiacere, a chiudersi a chiave in camera sua per qualche giorno.

"Sì Jongin, sto andando in heat... Mi ricordavo che sarebbe stato in questo periodo, ma non sapevo il giorno preciso... Mi spiace perché dovrò saltare capodanno e il compleanno di Jisoo..."

"Ci penso io a dirglielo se vuoi."

I due si riavvicinarono per un altro abbraccio insieme, impiedi. Jongin accompagnò l'omega fino alla sua stanza e si salutarono definitivamente. Appena la porta si chiuse, sospirò. Quella mattina si era svegliato di buon umore, ma in meno di venti minuti era stato tutto rovinato. Ora avrebbe dovuto passare quatto o cinque giorni senza il suo migliore amico, si sarebbe sentito quasi ubriaco per tutto il tempo per i feromoni che avrebbe rilasciato e in più non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il piccolo suono di piacere che gli aveva provocato.

Jongin aveva notato che qualcosa tra lui e l'omega stava cambiando da ormai più di qualche mese. Avevano sempre passato molto tempo assieme, erano sempre stati espansivi e aperti nel dimostrarsi affetto, ma stavano succedendo sempre più cose che dei semplici amici non fanno, nemmeno amici con il rapporto migliore del mondo. Dal tenersi per mano durante le passeggiate con Kai la sera tardi, oppure i minuti di troppo passati ad odorarsi e ricoprirsi l'uno con l'odore dell'altro, interi momenti a guardarsi negli occhi... E c'era anche un'altra cosa. Una sera, dopo una passeggiata con il volpino, erano andati a prendersi una birretta. Nessuno dei due si era ubriacato chiaramente, ma probabilmente l'alcool aveva dato a Jongin il coraggio di fare una cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto da totalmente sobrio.  
Mentre si tenevano per mano per strada quella notte, con quasi nessuno in strada, Jongin si era girato e aveva preso delicatamente il volto dell'amico tra le sue mani, sollevandogliela appena. Si erano guardati negli occhi per minuti interi, finché le distanze tra i loro volti furono completamente annullate. All'inizio era stato solo un contatto di labbra, ma poi avevano iniziato a muoversi. Jongin aveva tenuto le mani sul volto del suo amico, mentre l'altro aveva avvolto le braccia attorno il suo collo per avvicinarsi ulteriormente. L'alpha aveva mordicchiato ogni tanto il labbro inferiore di Kyungsoo, ma quando tentò di approfondire con la punta della lingua, l'omega si era già distanziato con lo sguardo verso il basso. Kyungsoo non era un tipo timido, sottomesso, anzi era il più sfacciato del gruppo. Ma quando era con Jongin, da un po' di tempo il suo lato più tenero stava vacillando. Erano tornati a casa completamente in silenzio e non ne avevano più parlato.

"Ciao ragazzi, avete dormito bene?"

"Mmh abbastanza... Come mai non c'è Soo?"  
Chiese Jongdae, seduto a tavola per fare colazione insieme a Jisoo e Chanyeol.

"Uhmm... Ecco, sta andando in heat. Ora gli preparo la colazione e gliela porto, poi però ci deve pensare uno di voi beta o sua mamma..."

In realtà Jongin avrebbe potuto benissimo passare l'heat con Kyungsoo, sapeva che non avrebbe fatto nulla che l'omega non avesse desiderato, però sapeva anche che avrebbero sofferto entrambi nel non potersi nemmeno toccare in una situazione del genere, per non parlare poi delle loro famiglie che avrebbero giudicato Kyungsoo come "un poco di buono" e Jongin come uno che ne approfitta.

"Oh, ecco cos'era questo odore che sentivo..."  
Commentò Chanyeol. Jongin gli diede un'occhiataccia. Sapeva che non c'era alcun tipo di perversione nelle parole del suo amico alpha, ma sentirlo parlare di Kyungsoo gli aveva dato fastidio.

In realtà poi non solo gli alpha percepivano l'odore degli omega in heat, però rispetto agli omega e ai beta, indipendentemente dai sentimenti, avevano un'attrazione quasi triplicata nei confronti di quei feromoni, dettati dal puro istinto di procreazione. La maggior parte era perfettamente capace di controllarsi e tenere a freno le proprie intenzioni, ma alcuni ne approfittavano e non erano poche le storie di omega che venivano aggrediti da alpha pervertiti, senza dignità e privi di qualsiasi buon senso. Per quanto riguardava gli omega stessi invece, durate quei giorni non perdevano completamente la testa, erano perfettamente consapevoli di ciò che facevano, ciò che volevano e ciò che non volevano. Solo che anche loro, come gli alpha, erano circa tre volte più vogliosi del normale, certamente meno pudici e i loro sensi venivano amplificati come sotto l'effetto di una qualche sostanza stupefacente, e la loro temperatura corporea aumentava abbastanza, quasi come se avessero la febbre e gli abbassava la pressione, ma non aveva effetti negativi sulla salute. Un omega andava in heat dalle 4 alle 8 volte l'anno.   
Quando gli alpha andavano in rut invece, dalle 2 alle 6 volte l'anno, diventano una versione degli omega in heat al contrario: non desideravano prendere ma dare, e la loro forza aumentava.  
Se però qualcuno aveva sentimenti per qualcun altro, indipendentemente dallo stato di alpha, omega o beta e dal genere primario, questi cicli di heat e rut avrebbero avuto ancora più influenza; se un beta era attratto da un alpha e quell'alpha andava in rut, quel beta sarebbe stato attratto all'alpha molto più di un qualsiasi omega, per esempio. 

Jongin bussò sulla porta del suo amico. L'odore dei feromoni si era già amplificato notevolmente e aveva iniziato a dargli alla testa. Quando Kyungsoo andò ad aprire la porta, l'alpha lo trovò con un pigiama diverso, i capelli bagnati e il viso rosso. Gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte e sentiva che scottava.   
"Ah Jongin, grazie per la colazione."  
"Ma di che... Ti sei fatto la doccia?  
"Sì, sì..." 

Ancora una volta i loro sguardi non volevano separarsi, ma sentendosi quasi ubriaco, Kyungsoo salutò con la mano l'alpha e chiuse la porta. Jongin sospirò per una seconda volta quella giornata, sentendo di star perdendo la testa.   
Tornò a tavola quasi barcollando e continuò in silenzio la colazione con gli altri.


	6. Chapter 6

Era la mattina del 5 gennaio. Dopo aver passato cinque giorni a toccarsi e a cercare disperatamente di non fare rumore, Kyungsoo era finalmente libero da quel maledetto heat. Nei momenti un po' più tranquilli i suoi amici erano venuti a trovarlo di nascosto per festeggiare insieme il capodanno e il compleanno di Jisoo, ma si erano visti per un totale di neanche due ore in quei giorni. Il giorno seguente la famiglia della beta sarebbe tornata in città perché la scuola avrebbe riaperto, mentre gli altri sarebbero rimasto fino al 15 per festeggiare il compleanno di Jongin e il suo. Inutile dire che avrebbe preferito trascorrerli da solo con i suoi amici o addirittura solo con il suo migliore amico, su cui aveva non pochi pensieri durante l'heat. Era ormai palese che entrambi volessero più che una semplice amicizia, ma erano entrambi troppo spaventati di rovinare quel rapporto di quasi vent'anni.

A pranzo le famiglie erano festive come al solito. Kyungsoo aveva fatto nuovamente gli auguri a Jisoo per i suoi 19 anni e aveva salutato tutti con degli abbracci, ma non riusciva a guardare Jongin negli occhi. Anche l'alpha in questione sembrava un po' in imbarazzo, dato che in camera sua non era riuscito a trattenersi nel darsi piacere pensando a Kyungsoo, ma questo l'omega non lo sapeva.

Nei giorni a seguire Chanyeol sembrava più pensieroso del solito, ma nessuno ci faceva caso. Jongin invece sembrava sempre lo stesso ma si era rifiutato tutte le volte di rimanere a dormire con Kyungsoo.  
Il 12 gennaio, quando finalmente l'omega compì ventun'anni, tutte le famiglie lo svegliarono con una grande festa, altri regali oltre a quelli ricevuti a Natale, ma passarono poche ore che aveva perso ogni entusiasmo. Forse era perché voleva tornare alle sue lezioni di cucina o perché si era stufato di stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente, così, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, si chiuse in camera di Jongin. Si buttò sul suo letto. Il suo odore era ovunque, respirarlo lo mandava in estasi. Prese il cuscino tra le sue braccia e lo abbraccio, chiudendo gli occhi mentre lo annusava. Un quarto d'ora dopo la porta si aprì: era il proprietario della stanza che lo cercava.  
A quella vista, l'alpha fece due passi indietro. Kyungsoo lanciò via il cuscino e mettendosi seduto.

"Uhm... Jongin? Scusa per... Per essere entrato in camera tua e... Aver annusato il tuo cuscino... Oggi sono un po' stressato, mi manca la mia routine quotidiana e il tuo odore mi rilassa, lo sai..."  
L'omega provò a spiegarsi e il ragazzo più alto si tranquillizzò. Lo raggiunse e si sedette anche lui sul materasso. Non riuscì a fare a meno di abbracciare il suo amico un po' più basso e appoggiargli il mento sulla spalla.

"Soo, lo sai che non ti devi fare problemi... Non mi ha dato fastidio, non ti devi scusare, semplicemente non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui."  
Jongin aveva parlato a bassa voce, quasi come se stesse sussurrando un segreto. Passarono il resto della giornata così, tra di loro come al solito. Ormai era notte. I due uscirono su uno dei balconi lungo il corridoio. Si erano appoggiati alla ringhiera a guardare le stelle. C'era silenzio perché ormai erano tutti a dormire o comunque nelle loro camere. Loro poi non avevano bisogno di parlare, erano perfettamente a loro agio anche senza aprir bocca. Jongin teneva il suo migliore amico stretto per la vita con una delle sue braccia e al contatto Kyungsoo gli sorrise. In pochi momenti l'azione di qualche mese addietro si ripetè: tra di loro non esisteva più alcuna distanza, le loro labbra erano congiunte in una dolce danza. Approfondirono quasi subito, con il più basso dei due che si era aggrappato al collo dell'altro e Jongin che aveva stretto la presa sulla vita dell'omega, facendo collidere perfettamente i loro corpi, fusi l'uno con l'altro. Questa volta poi, quello che iniziò a usare la lingua fu Kyungsoo, a sorpresa del più alto dei due. Fu un bacio che durò interi minuti. Quando terminò, si guardarono negli occhi, ma non mollarono la presa che avevano l'uno sull'altro. Questa volta non c'era alcun imbarazzo, ma solo sincerità, serenità e voglia di ammettere la realtà. Si sorrisero.

"Tanti auguri, Do Kyungsoo."


	7. Chapter 7

Le feste erano terminate ed era ormai iniziato Marzo, Jongin e Kyungsoo avevano passato il compleanno dell'appena ventenne a coccolarsi, ma non avevano rivelato a nessuno ancora il loro nuovo tipo di relazione; questo perché principalmente le loro famiglie sarebbero state contrarie e in secondo luogo perché non si trovavano ancora a loro agio nel dirlo ai loro amici: essere fidanzati in un gruppo di cinque amici stretti era una cosa nuova. Nonostante questo però quando gli altri facevano le loro solite battute chiamandoli "fidanzatini" o cose simile, nessuno dei due arrossiva o negava più, ma semplicemente sorridevano e lasciavano correre.

Jongdae invece sembrava sempre sorridere al telefono, aveva appuntamenti con una certa beta quasi ogni sera da fine novembre. Non la aveva mai presentata a nessuno, non aveva mai accennato al suo nome e non ne parlava. Se si sapeva di lei era perché i ragazzi gli avevano chiesto dove andasse ogni sera, e lui si era dovuto arrendere e rispondere. Quando gli chiedevo che tipo fosse, che tipo di relazione avessero o comunque cose relative a quella fantomatica beta, trovava sempre una scusa per cambiare argomento o aveva impegni improvvisi. Così una sera, quando erano tutti e cinque a cena nella "loro" casa, Jisoo, spinta dalla troppa curiosità, decise di fargli un interrogatorio senza scampo. Lei era a capotavola e Jongdae anche ma nel lato opposto, Jongin e Kyungsoo seduti al lato destro del tavolo rettangolare di legno posto in orizzontale e Chanyeol da solo a quello sinistro. Avevano ordinato la pizza che era arrivati pochi minuti prima.

"Buona la pizza stasera, vero Jongdae? Finalmente per una sera sei con noi."  
La beta iniziò la conversazione in modo palesemente provocatorio.

"Già, sai che vi voglio bene..."

"Giusto, giusto... La tua ragazza è impegnata o cosa?"

Gli altri stavano per scoppiare dal ridere ma si trattennero. Il beta fece cadere nel piatto il pezzo di pizza che aveva appena preso.

"La mia... Ragazza?"

"Sì Dae, la beta con cui dici di vederti quasi ogni sera."

"Oh, parli di Baek- Baekhee... Non è esattamente la mia ragazza, ci frequentiamo da qualche mese e andiamo in giro insieme, ma non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto... Tu invece che mi dici, come mai stai venendo a trovarci così poco ultimamente?"

"Jongdae! Lo sai benissimo che sto studiando, sono in quinta superiore! E non provare a cambiare argomento! Almeno sappiamo finalmente come si chiama! Perché non ci parli mai di voi?"

"Oh andiamo Jisoo, che dovrei dirvi? È carina, simpatica e alta come me... Poi perché dovrebbe interessarvi?"

"Jongdae perché sei un nostro migliore amico e ti vedi con questa ragazza da mesi ormai, ad un certo punto ho anche pensato che non esistesse e che tu ti vedessi con gente pericolosa, ma vedendo come sorridi da idiota al cellulare ogni mezz'ora mi ha fatta ricredere... Almeno hai una foto con lei?"

Il resto del gruppo era concentrato sulla conversazione e Jisoo stava diventando sempre più frustrata dalla poca collaborazione del ragazzo che stava interrogando.

"No, nessuna foto Jisoo. E se ti interessa sapere così tanto perché stasera non sono con lei è perché le ho detto che avrei voluto passare una serata con i miei amici, sei contenta ora? Solo perché siamo amici, non vuol dire che dobbiate sapere tutto su di me."

Il tono sarcastico di inizio conversazione era completamente cambiato. Jongdae, il più grande del gruppo, sembrava seccato, quasi arrabbiato, soprattutto con la più piccola. Gli altri sentivano decisamente la tensione. Jisoo iniziò a piangere.

"SC-Scusa se mi interessa quello che-che fa felice i miei amici. Scusa s-se credevo che tr-tra di noi non ci fossero-fossero segreti. SC-scusa Dae."

La giovane beta non riusciva a contenere le lacrime e i singhiozzi. Sentire il rapporto con il gruppo che cambiava nel corso degli anni non era semplice. Era sempre stata la più piccola ed era sempre stata trattata come una principessa. Si erano sempre detti tutto, ma crescendo era solo normale che si andasse a cercare un po' di privacy, lei lo capiva benissimo... Ma non le andava così bene. Perché c'era bisogno di privacy tra di loro?

La ragazza si alzò dal tavolo e si andò a chiudere nella stanza di Chanyeol. Gli altri tre ragazzi erano senza parole. Jongdae aveva appena sgridato la loro migliore amica, l'aveva fatta piangere ed era rimasto quasi impassibile. Ma durò per poco. Perché quando fece mente locale e sentì gli sguardi sprezzati dei suoi amici su di lui, iniziò anche lui a piangere. Tentò senza successo di asciugare le lacrime con una mano e senza dire nulla andò a passi lunghi e svelti verso la camera in cui si era rintanata Jisoo. Bussò delicatamente sulla porta, ma senza ricevere risposta. Entrò lo stesso nella stanza, trovando la beta seduta con la testa tra le ginocchia e le braccia strette alle sue stesse gambe, i capelli lunghi e neri che quasi toccavano terra. Sentiva chiaramente i suoi singhiozzi. Si inginocchiò vicino a lei e le mise una mano sul capo, iniziando ad accarezzarla.

"Hey piccolina, scusa per prima. Non avrei dovuto reagire così, scusa davvero. Sono stato un cretino insensibile. Non avrei mai dovuto usare quel tono, scusa davvero."

Il tono del ragazzo era genuinamente dispiaciuto. Con l'altra mano le aveva sollevato la testa e le aveva iniziato ad accarezzare anche una guancia. Gli occhi di entrambi i beta erano ancora lucidi quando si lasciarono andare in un abbraccio pieno di affetto e lacrime.

"Dae ya, scusa. Non avrei dovuto essere così insistente, so che non dovrei lasciarmi prendere dalla curiosità, non sono più una bambina... Scusa." 

Le scuse erano state accettate da entrambe le parti. Jongdae decise di rivelare un piccolo dettaglio solo a lei per premiarla. Si fidava ciecamente. Quando si separarono dall'abbraccio e si trovavano entrambi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, l'uno di fronte all'altra, il ragazzo parlò, però a bassa voce. 

"Allora Jisoo, c'è una cosa che voglio dirti, ma devi promettermi che non lo dirai a nessuno, ok?" 

Lei fece di sì in modo deciso con la testa. 

"Questa... Uhm... Beta... Non è una lei. È un ragazzo, un beta come me e si chiama Baekhyun. Bocca chiusa però, ok?" 

Gli occhi della ragazza iniziarono a brillare e sul suo viso si formò il più grande sorriso che Jongdae avesse mai visto. Tornarono in cucina a braccetto, chiacchierando e sorridenti come se non fosse successo nulla. Gli altri, interrompendo i loro di discorsi, li guardarono straniti, e poi tornarono tutti e cinque a tavola per finire la pizza ormai fredda.


	8. Chapter 8

Una delle ragioni per cui le relazioni alpha/alpha avevano qualche problema, oltre alla discriminazione che ricevevano, era che spesso finivano prima di iniziare perché, a causa dell'istinto primordiale, spesso uno o nessuno dei due partner era disposto a "sottomettersi" durante l'atto sessuale o addirittura durante il bacio. Per alcuni era una lotta continua. Trovare un equilibrio richiedeva grande forza di volontà, coraggio e sentimenti puri. E per sentimenti puri si può parlare anche di pura volontà di fare sesso. Col tempo però si trovava sempre una stabilità, e questo dimostrava quali coppie davvero si amavano. Nonostante questo, almeno su internet, le coppie alpha/alpha non sembravano essere poche, ma in confronto a quelle omega/omega e di quelle formate da beta dello stesso sesso erano quasi irrilevanti. Teoricamente anche le relazioni tra beta e alpha dello stesso sesso erano viste male, ma non quanto le tre precedenti, ed erano anche queste abbastanza numerose. Questo perché questi ultimi tre tipi non affrontavano nessun tipo di problema legato a sottomissione e a istinti che vogliono prevalere l'uno sull'altro.

Questa era ciò che Chanyeol aveva scoperto navigando su forum sull'argomento e sui social usando un account secondario. C'era in particolare una coppia di due alpha femmine che gli era piaciuta particolarmente. Erano entrambe molto belle e decise a rimanere assieme, tanto che avevano deciso di andare a vivere in un paese europeo a nord, dove la discriminazione c'era, ma era molto meno e avevano anche molti più diritti legali, quasi uguali alle coppie "normali" ; potevano addirittura sposarsi e adottare. Le due ragazze si chiamavamo Taeyeon e Tiffany.

Metà aprile. Erano ormai mesi che Chanyeol non riusciva a dormire una notte intera. Ogni volta che andava allo studio sperava di vedere Yixing, soprattutto dopo che dopo Natale gli aveva regalato un nuovo microfono professionale per produrre meglio. Si erano messi d'accordo per andare a pranzare insieme almeno due volte a settimana e che ad offrire sarebbe sempre stato il più alto dei due; questo perché voleva "restituire il regalo", nonostante il ragazzo cinese si fosse sempre rifiutato. Il coreano aveva insistito talmente tanto che alla fine aveva accettato. Inutile poi dire che questa era una scusa per passare più tempo con la sua cotta. Ogni tanto Yixing era anche uscito con il gruppo di Chanyeol, era stato a casa loro e si era fatto ben volere sin dall'inizio.

Era uno dei soliti loro pranzi assieme. Ridevano e scherzavano, quando a un certo punto il telefono dell'altro alpha squillò; era un certo 'Baek'.

"Hey ciao Baek, come va? È da un po' che non ci vediamo. Che mi dici?"

"Xing girati!"

L'alpha si girò e vide il beta dal viso dolce con una mano sollevata che si avvicinava. I due alpha stavano facendo pranzo in un locale con i tavoli all'aperto in una piazza. Quando si avvicinò, Chanyeol capì subito che era un beta e non un omega, quindi un po' si tranquillizzò. Però una cosa lo fece sorprendere: aveva delle tracce dall'odore di Jongdae misto al suo. Che si conoscessero?

"Ciao Xing hyung! Ciao altro alpha! Devi essere Chanyeol? Hyung mi parla spesso di te!"

A quella notizia, l'alpha coreano sbatté gli occhi ripetutamente. Yixing parlava spesso di lui?

"Hyung parli spesso di me? Non gli hai detto nulla di imbarazzante vero?"

Yixing sogghignò.

"Non ti preoccupare Yeol, gli ho solo detto cose basilari."

Baekhyun sorrise divertito, c'era qualcosa che gli nascondevano, ma non decise di non fare altre domande.

Baekhyun si sedette al tavolo con loro e rimasero una mezz'oretta a parlare del più e del meno. Era una conversazione piacevole e scorrevole, si stavano divertendo, però la questione dell'odore di Jongdae su Baekhyun tormentava la testa dell'alpha. L'unico modo per avere un odore così forte di qualcun altro su di sé è passere molto tempo a contatto fisico con quella persona, e il contatto doveva essere avvenuto meno di tre ore prima. Lui lo sapeva bene dato che era il primo ad essere ricoperto di altri quatto odori la maggior parte del tempo.

La domanda gli uscì automaticamente di bocca, ma se ne pentì il secondo dopo. Jongdae reagiva sempre male quando gli altri si facevano gli affari suoi. 

"Hey Baekhyun, ma per caso conosci Jongdae? Sento chiaramente il suo odore su di te."

Baekhyun, che stava ridendo il secondo prima con il cinese, sembrò bloccarsi. Yixing fece una faccia sorpresa, ma non disse nulla.

"Eh? Ah, sì, Jongdae! Ah sì sì, ci conosciamo da qualche mese, prima infatti ero con lui e prima di andarmene ci siamo abbracciati ahah. Lo conosci anche tu?"

"In realtà viviamo insieme. È il mio migliore amico d'infanzia. Anche Yixing lo ha visto un paio di volte ahah, quanto è piccolo il mondo. Se volete un giorno possiamo uscire noi quattro."

Baekhyun lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile a Yixing, quasi come a chiedergli perché non glielo avesse detto prima, ma questo Chanyeol non lo sapeva. Un'altra cosa che non sapeva era che Baekhyun e il cinese erano migliori amici, si dicevano ogni cosa e avevano un rapporto solidissimo, a differenza di quello che stava un po' degenerando tra i due coinquilini senza che se ne accorgessero. In realtà a Chanyeol mancava passare del tempo da solo con Jongdae. A lavoro si vedevano poco perché lavoravano in due reparti diversi e il resto del tempo l'alpha lo passava allo studio di produzione o con Yixing, mentre il beta o studiava o usciva con quella che ormai era diventata la sua fidanzata. Ancora nessuno però, a parte Jisoo, conosceva la sua identità.

"Uhmm, è tardi e ragazzi devo andare, io e il mio amico Kyungsoo dobbiamo andare a prendere un regalo per il compleanno del suo capo, te lo avevo detto giusto Yixing hyung?"

"Sì certo Yeolie, non ti preoccupare, a dopodomani."

I tre si salutarono e Chanyeol si incontrò con il suo amico omega poco più tardi. Comprarono un set per pasticceri e si avviarono verso il posto di lavoro del più giovane dei due.

"Ah Chan, prima Dae ti cercava. Dice tipo che ha rotto il letto e ha bisogno di una mano, non farmi domande..."

"Ha rotto il letto?! Ma che... Va beh, non mi faccio domande e vado a casa... A proposito, sai che ho conosciuto un suo amico che è il migliore amico di Yixing?"

"Oh... Magari poi quando vai a casa gliene parli... Dai Chan, ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio o domani, ok?"

"Va bene va bene Soo. Anzi, oggi dici agli altri di non venire a casa. Voglio passare un po' di tempo solo con Jongdae. Ultimamente ci evita tutti a parte Jisoo, ma a me più di tutti, devo capire cosa c'è che non va."

"A me ha detto che sei tu che lo stai ignorando."

"Che cretino... Come potrei? Va bene dai, ciao Soo, ti voglio bene."

I due si abbracciarono e l'alpha lasciò un bacio sulla fronte dell'omega, facendolo grugnire leggermente disgustato. In realtà non gli aveva fatto schifo, si salutavano sempre così, ma doveva fare necessariamente un po' di scena. Lui diede una pacca sulla spalla al suo amico alpha e si separarono.

Arrivato a casa, Chanyeol trovò Jongdae disperato che lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò in camera sua.

"Chanyeol so che ti sembrerà assurdo ma-"

"Sì lo so, hai rotto il letto. Me lo ha detto prima Soo."

Davanti a loro c'era la rete del materasso di legno completamente disintegrata. Il beta aveva spostato il materasso in un altro angolo della stanza e lo aveva posto in verticale contro il muro.

"Sì può sapere come hai fatto?"

"Non lo so Chan, ero tornata dall'università e mi sono lanciato a letto, poi un secondo dopo ho sentito un 'crack' e sono caduto dal letto."

L'alpha sospirò in modo divertito.

"E ora che dovresti fare? Non penserai di poterla aggiustare?"

"Chan, non ho soldi per prenderne una nuova..."

"Non hai bisogno di soldi, te ne prendo una io."

"Eh? No Chan non puoi... Quei soldi in più che hai tienili per il futuro."

"Dae, una rete costa sui 400 euro, posso spenderli tranquillamente. Quando vuoi andiamo al negozio insieme."

"Chanyeol, non so come ringraziarti..."

"Uhmm... Vieni qua."

L'alpha aprì le braccia, invitando il suo migliore amico ad abbracciarlo. Dopo mesi finalmente si stavano riabbracciando in modo sincero. A Chanyeol era mancato l'odore così vicino del beta, il sentire i suoi capelli sotto il mento. Era quasi geloso nel pensare che quel Baekhyun probabilmente riceva abbracci così giornalmente.

Mentre erano ancora abbracciati, Chanyeol iniziò a parlare dell'incontro avvenuto qualche ora prima.

"Oggi mentre ero a pranzo con Xing hyung è venuto a trovarci un suo amico, un certo beta che si chiama Baekhyun, aveva il tuo odore addosso."

Sentì Jongdae irrigidirsi un po'.

"Gli ho chiesto se vi conosceste e ha detto che siete amici e che sta mattina lo hai abbracciato. Perché non mi abbracci più invece a me? Siamo o no migliori amici?"

Jongdae sembrava essersi rilassato.

"Ah, Baekhyun... Viene all'università con me... Per gli abbracci... A me sembrava che mi stessi evitando ultimamente. Quando siamo a casa da soli o sei in camera tua o mi ignori e basta..."

"Pensa che io pensavo che tu stessi ignorando me, perché fai esattamente le stesse cose... Facciamo così, ora che abbiamo chiarito torniamo come prima, ok?"

"Va bene, va bene."

E si strinsero ancora di più in quel fraterno abbraccio.

Un'ora dopo si trovavano già al negozio d'arredamento più grande di Seoul. Dall'esterno sembrava grande, ma dentro era infinito. Stavano già girando da più di quaranta minuti quando finalmente si imbatterono nel reparto letti. Non ci misero molto a trovare la rete perfetta con l'aiuto di uno degli impiegati, che tra l'altro costava anche meno del previsto. La portarono a casa e la montarono. Quando finirono erano circa le 20 di sera, l'orario di cena.

"Chan, che ne dici se ti offro la cena sta sera? Andiamo a mangiare fuori."

"Andiamo dai. Guidi tu o io?"

"Faccio tutto io stasera, tu hai fatto fin troppo oggi."

Raggiunto il ristorante, un luogo ben arredato e illuminato, si sedettero al loro posto da due. In mezzo al piccolo tavolino quadrato c'era un vasetto di vetro con un tulipano rosso dentro. Era abbinato alla tovaglia, anch'essa rossa. Le sedie erano di legno scuro, così come il tavolo.

Avevano entrambi ordinato piatti di pesce e stavano parlando come non facevano da tanto. Quel giorno lo dedicarono completamente a ristabilire il loro rapporto, infatti, dopo aver terminato il pasto, andarono a camminare lungo le sponde del fiume Han.

"Sai Dae, non so perché tu non voglia presentarci la tua ragazza... Non voglio metterti pressione, però perché lo hai detto solo a Jisoo? Hai paura di come potremmo giudicarla? Lo sai che finché sei felice tu siamo felici anche noi..."

"Chan, non è che non mi fidi voi, ma-"

"Hey Dae!"

Era Baekhyun. Chanyeol aveva già imparato a riconoscere quella voce giovanile e allegra. Si girarono verso il ragazzo. Chanyeol pensava che anche il nuovo beta conoscesse la fidanzata del suo migliore amico, e questo lo rendeva geloso. Certo, non ne aveva la prova, ma lo percepiva.

"Oh, ciao Baek! Questo è il mio migliore amico Chanyeol, mi ha detto che oggi vi siete conosciuti?"

Intanto si erano stretti in un abbraccio per salutarsi e l'alpha era rimasto a guardarli da qualche centimetro più in alto.

"Sì, io e Xing siamo amici praticamente da sempre ma non ci vedevamo da un po'... Voi che fate?"

Questa volta parlò Chanyeol, con un tono di voce leggermente seccato. Non odiava il beta, anzi gli stava molto simpatico, però aveva interrotto già due momenti importanti in quella giornata: prima il pranzo con il ragazzo che gli piaceva, e ora la serata con il suo migliore amico."

"Avevamo deciso di passare la serata insieme solo io e lui visto che è da tanto che non avevamo del tempo per noi."

"Oh, allora forse è meglio che me ne vada."

Disse Baekhyun con un tono leggermente dispiaciuto, facendo sentire in colpa l'alpha che cercò di scusarsi.

"No, non te ne devi andare, scusa se è sembrato-"

"In effetti mi mancava passare del tempo solo con Chan, magari ci vediamo domani, ok Baek?"

Ci pensò Jongdae a chiudere quel siparietto prima che diventasse qualcosa di troppo pesante, e così, dopo i saluti, l'altro se ne andò con un sorriso.

"Sembravate una coppia di sposini Dae."

"Eh? Yeol ma che dici..."

"Non lo so, c'era molto affetto nel modo in cui vi guardavate."

"Vuoi dire che quando ti guardo io ti sembro indifferente?"

"Oh andiamo, lo sai che scherzo. Magari un giorno di questi usciamo insieme a lui e Yixing, che ne dici?"

"Mi sembra un'idea fantastica. E a proposito di sposini, tu ultimamente sei sempre con Yixing, cosa dovrei pensare?" 

Con qualche altra risata e verità non dette, i due migliori amici tornarono a casa e giocarono ai videogiochi fino quasi al mattino, come facevano da ragazzini. Andarono a dormire senza problemi, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato un sabato.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi! Questo è un mini capitolo di approfondimento sull'amicizia di Jisoo con il resto delle blackpink. Non penso che tratterò molto la ship JisooJennie, però ogni tanto farò dei mini capitoli anche su di loro :)

A lezione di canto si era aggiunta una nuova studentessa: Jennie Kim. Aveva spiazzato tutti con la sua bellezza e ancora di più quando scoprirono che era fluente in inglese per aver studiato all'estero. Sin da subito Jisoo l'aveva presa in simpatia e avevano iniziato a uscire assieme con altre due ragazze del corso, le omega Chaeyoung e Lalisa, che preferivano però farsi chiamare Rosè e Lisa. Jennie era invece una alpha, e Lisa aveva chiaramente una grandissima cotta per lei. Quando andava a casa dei suoi amici ormai parlava solo di lei e loro la ascoltavano divertiti.

~*~

"Che dici, un giorno vuoi portarla qui?"

Disse Jongdae.

"E farla vedere a voi? Neanche per scherzo. Forse l'unico che potrebbe meritare di vederla è il nostro piccolo Nini, ma non ne sono così sicura."

"Grazie Ji, grazie."

Dissero i ragazzi in coro.

~*~

Il giorno seguente le quattro ragazze erano fuori a mangiare un gelato. Erano vestite tutte di rosa e di nero, li avevano resi i loro colori dell'amicizia; forse era una cosa infantile da fare, ma in fin dei conti era anche divertente e tenera, che male c'era?

"Ciao Jisoo! Oggi sei venuta con delle amiche?"

"Sì Baekhyun, qualche volta devo pur staccarmi da quei quattro orsi."

Baekhyun lavorava in quella gelateria al pomeriggio, e quando Jongdae gli presentó il suo ragazzo, la aveva portata a prendere lì il gelato. Dato che le era piaciuta tanto, aveva deciso di portaci anche il suo altro gruppo.

Lisa era la più agitata del gruppo e la seconda più alta. Aveva anche una corporatura asciutta e allenata dato che faceva la ballerina sin da quando era piccola. Si era trasferita in Corea dalla Tailandia qualche anno prima. Sapeva circa 4 lingue. Rosé invece era la più alta, la più brava a cantare. Anche lei aveva studiato all'estero come Jennie.

In confronto a loro, Jisoo si sentiva un po' inferiore. Sapeva che era tra le più brave del corso di canto, sapeva di essere intelligente e bella, però non aveva un background singolare come le altre ragazze. Nonostante questo, sapeva di poterle considerare vere amiche. Non avevano mai provato a farla sentire male, anzi da quando le aveva incontrate sentiva di essere entrata in una seconda famiglia (la prima erano i suoi quattro ragazzoni). E poi c'era Jennie. Jennie che le faceva sempre i complimenti su tutto, capelli, makeup, abbigliamento, sul viso. Jennie che le faceva i complimenti per la sua risata e per le battute che faceva, per la sua dolcezza. E Jennie, la Jennie che profumava sempre di margherite. Era un odore che spesso la faceva sognare ad occhi aperti. Jennie era un sogno. Jisoo non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Jennie sin dal primo giorno che si erano viste.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo più lunghetto del solito

Erano passate circa due settimane da quando Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yixing e Chanyeol avevano iniziato a uscire insieme. Se c'era una cosa che il più alto del gruppo aveva imparato, era che Baekhyun era casinista, sfacciato e aperto sulle sue emozioni, ma allo stesso tempo molto riflessivo e tendenzialmente introverso. Tra meno di due giorni sarebbe stato il suo compleanno e li aveva invitati tutti e tre, dicendogli che avrebbero potuto invitare a loro volta altre persone: casa sua era gigantesca. Quindi praticamente avevano invitato anche Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jisoo. La più piccola però aveva rifiutato.

Un'altra cosa che aveva notato era che Jongdae si faceva tanti problemi senza senso e si scusava per cose che a Chanyeol non avevano mai dato fastidio riguardanti l'amicizia dei due beta.

Conversazioni come:

"Hey Chan, se Baek dice questo o se Baek fa quello, per favore non rimanere troppo stranito. Può sembrarti particolare, ma ti assicuro che è un bravo ragazzo."

Onestamente la particolarità di Baekhyun a Chanyeol non dava il minimo fastidio. Aveva provato a farlo capire in tutti i modi al suo migliore amico, ma non c'era modo di farglielo entrare in testa.

Quella mattina, un sabato, i due migliori amici si erano alzati presto, circa le sette e mezza del mattino, per andare a fare colazione con l'altro beta e l'altro alpha. Jongdae fu il primo a prepararsi, e quando Chanyeol uscì dalla sua stanza alle otto e un quarto, il beta lo stava guardando seccato. Non sapeva che aveva impiegato più di mezz'ora nello scegliere un outfit presentabile davanti a Yixing.

Raggiunsero a piedi in meno di cinque minuti il bar. Per tutto il tragitto Chanyeol aveva tenuto stretto a sé l'altro ragazzo tenendolo per le spalle con una delle sue forti braccia. Come menzionato diverse volte, per loro era normale. Ma Yixing e Baekhyun li avevano guardati incuriositi, e anzi il più piccolo dei due sembrava geloso, infatti Jongdae se ne accorse e si scollò l'alpha di dosso con disinvoltura. Chanyeol però non aveva fatto caso a quella dinamica.

"Ben arrivati ragazzi! Yeol! Come sei vestito bene! Hai un appuntamento con qualcuno?"

Era stato Yixing a salutarli e a fare i complimenti all'altro alpha, mentre lui gli si sedeva vicino e i due beta di fronte.

"Ciao ragazzi... Ahah, in realtà non devo andare da nessuna parte, avevo solo voglia di vestirmi come si deve per una volta."

I quattro ordinarono e iniziarono a chiacchierare. Come al solito i due beta si sorridevano e in certi momenti sembravano in un mondo tutto loro. Quello sorprese di più Chanyeol fu quando Baekhyun, con nonchalance, diede un morso alla brioche di Jongdae. I due si accorsero del suo sguardo stranito e il più giovane dei due arrossì leggermente. L'altro invece guardò l'alpha quasi in segno di sfida.

"Uhmmm... Perché ci guardi così?"

"Uh? Io? Onestamente Dae non lascia neanche me e gli altri mordere il suo cibo... Deve tenerci particolarmente a te credo."

Baekhyun aveva frainteso. Pensava che li stesse giudicando, visto che quello era un comportamento quasi da coppia, e chiunque con una mentalità poco aperta sarebbe rimasto stranito. E invece gli aveva fatto i complimenti... O forse era geloso? Non lo capiva neanche lui.

L'altro beta era arrossito ancora di più e stava cercando una risposta appropriata da dare al suo migliore amico.

"Senti Chan, non è che tengo più a lui che a voi, è solo che è... Diverso... Per qualche motivo mi viene più semplice con lui, non so per-"

"Ah Dae smettila e mangia, non sono Jongin, non mi metto a piangere per queste cose."

I amici due risero.

"Sai Chanyeol? Sei un bravo ragazzo. Forse dovrei presentarti uno dei miei amici omega che verranno alla festa. Ci saranno Junmyeon, Luhan, Yoona, Minseok... Aspetta però, a Jun piace Se-" 

"No grazie ahah, non ho bisogno di nessun-" 

"Oh? Preferisci le beta? Ci saranno Krystal, Hyoyeon-" 

"No veramente Baekhyun, ahah, non c'è-" 

"Ooh, forse sei uno di quelli a cui piacciono i beta... Sai, ultimamente questo tipo di relazione è decisamente più accettato-" 

"Baekhyun dai basta, lo stai mettendo a disagio." 

Il cinese zittì il suo amico, e Jongdae finì di spiegare. 

"Sai, hai ragione, Chan è un bravo ragazzo, ma non per questo è un tipo semplice. Per innamorarsi ha bisogno delle giuste condizioni, vero Yeol?" 

"Possiamo saltare direttamente questo argomento? Non sono in vena di relazioni onestamente e sto benissimo così." 

Chanyeol era suonato decisamente seccato, anche se aveva cercato di mascherarlo. 

Baekhyun, dal canto suo, aveva capito l'errore, e si scusò subito con il coinquilino del suo ragazzo. 

"Hey Chanyeol scusa, non volevo sembrare insistente... Spero che quando ho detto che potessero piacerti i beta maschi tu non ti sia offeso ancora di più..." 

"Non pensarci neanche, come potrei offendermi per una cosa del genere? Non sono così antiquato... Mi ha dato fastidio che pensassi che fossi disperato, tutto qui." 

"Menomale ahah, perché sai com'è, io sono molto aperto con tutto, sono stato un po' con ogni tipo di persona, e sapere che sei aperto di mente è una cosa buona." 

"Non pensare che potrei giudicare una persona per questo." 

Yixing sorrise. 

"Scuse accettate?" 

"Scuse accettate." 

Anche i due si sorrisero. L'unico che era ancora leggermente imbarazzato era Jongdae. 

Finita la colazione, i quattro fecero una passeggiata per i negozi. A un certo punto incontrarono Jongin e Kyungsoo che si stavano facendo un selfie. Quando il giovane alpha vide Chanyeol comparire nello schermo interno del suo cellulare, urlò quasi per lo spavento. 

"Yeolieee! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo! Dove vai in giro così pres- Oh! Ciao Dae! Ciao uhm... Yixing! E ciao... Scusa, non so il tuo nome! 

Jongin, in pochi secondi che aveva iniziato a parlare, aveva cambiato già diverse volte il tono di voce: prima paura totale, poi sorpresa nel vedere volti noti, curiosità nel vederne uno nuovo e dispiacere nel non sapere il suo nome. 

"Nini non c'è bisogno di disperarsi perché non sai il suo nome ahah. Lui è Baekhyun, un mio amico di università. Baekhyun, loro due sono due dei miei quattro migliori amici di sempre, Jongin e Kyungsoo. Chanyeol già lo conosci, e anche Jisoo, che però ora è ancora a scuola."

Nel vedere il suo ragazzo così felice di vedere qualcuno e praticamente annegato nell'abbraccio del nuovo alpha, lo fece sentire nuovamente geloso. Era la seconda volta in poche ore che provava quella sensazione. Era stufo di tenere la loro relazione segreta. Jongdae pensava che lo avrebbero giudicato nello scoprire che stava con un altro beta maschio, e gli aveva detto addirittura che Chanyeol ero quello con più pregiudizi di tutti, quando appena una mezz'ora prima gli aveva dimostrato il contrario. Cercò di lasciare andare quei pensieri e si presento ai due nuovi ragazzi, notando che l'altro era un omega. 

Yixing li salutò con un sorriso gentile. La sua fossetta era più visibile del solito e per un momento Chanyeol sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi, come se stesse fluttuando. Il suo sguardo perso su quello del cinese. Nessuno sembrò notarlo, anche se Yixing diede un'occhiata preoccupata all'alpha che lo stava fissando, pensando che si sentisse male per qualche istante. Yixing si era accorto che quando Chanyeol era con lui, soprattutto quando erano da soli, provava in tutti i modi ad apparire al meglio. Non sapeva se era per istinto di competizione o per dimostrare semplicemente che, nonostante fosse un anno più piccolo, fosse comunque capace di fare le stesse cose e di prendersi cura di sé. 

"Allora a quanto ho capite verrete anche voi al mio compleanno? Bene, più siamo e meglio è! Ah e non vi preoccupate, l'alcol c'è, ma se qualcuno inizia a fare cose strane lo mandiamo via." 

Il gruppo gli sorrise e lui sembrò soddisfatto. 

"Comunque è strano vederti sveglio così presto in un giorno in cui non lavori." 

L'omega cercò di prendere in giro per gioco il suo amico con un sorrisetto sarcastico. 

"Oh andiamo Soo, sono le nove e mezza, mi sono svegliato due ore fa. Qualche volta devo anche fare sacrifici per l'amicizia, giusto?"

"Quand'è che farai sacrifici per me?"

"Hey, hai praticamente una casa a tua intera disposizione grazie a me e Dae e mi chiedi altri sacrifici?"

"Parlo di sacrifici da cose di tutti i giorni Chan... Ad esempio... Oggi pomeriggio mi accompagnerai a fare la spesa visto che Jongin deve andare a lavoro."

Il gruppo dei sei ragazzi era compatto, ma l'omega aveva trascinato Chanyeol dietro agli altri quattro e lo teneva stretto a sé con entrambe le mani, tenendolo per un braccio. L'alpha, con un sospiro fintamente annoiato, accettò.

Yixing lanciava qualche sguardo al duo dietro di lui, cercando di non farsi vedere.

"Uhm, so che hai detto di non volere relazioni, ma che tipo di rapporto avete tu e Kyungsoo?"

"Eh?"

Chiese stranito l'unico omega del gruppo. Jongin invece sembrava infastidito.

"Baekhyun, ne abbiamo parlato prima..."  
Intervenne Jongdae.

"Oh... Scusa scusa non volevo-"

"Ok Baekhyun, ammetto che noi cinque tra di noi siamo particolarmente espansivi, però è già la seconda volta in una mattina che parli di relazioni... E poi Soo sta con Jongin, non farti strane idee. Tranquillo che cammino tranquillamente a braccetto anche con gli altri tre, non c'entra nulla che lui sia un omega."

Yixing sembrò sollevato. 

"Aspetta Chan, io e Nini non stiamo-"

"Dai Soo, glielo abbiamo tenuto nascosto per abbastanza adesso, che motivo c'è di continuare?"

Kyungsoo sembrò scioccato per qualche secondo, ma poi si arrese e sospirò. Jongin proseguì col suo piccolo discorso.

"Se glielo avessimo detto sin da subito, si sarebbe evitata questa situazione. Non capisco nemmeno perché ancora non glielo avessimo detto anzi..."

"Ah Dae, ora mi devi quei 50. Te lo avevo detto che ormai stavano insieme."

"Ehh?? E tutte le cene che ti ho comprato?"

"Eh? Parli tu? La rete del letto te la sei scordata?"

"Aveto fatto una scommessa su di noi?"

I quattro amici finirono di parlare e risero.

"Poi stasera ci spiegate tutto in dettaglio, e soprattutto ci dite anche perché ci avevate nascosto la vostra relazione."

La coppia svelata sbuffò divertita mentre gli altri due li prendevano in giro in modo giocoso.

Baekhyun e Yixing non capivano bene la situazione, ma risero anche loro. Baekhyun poi per un attimo si chiese se, se fosse stato un omega, Jongdae si sarebbe fatto o meno gli stessi problemi. Vederlo lì che rideva per aver scoperto che due dei suoi amici stavano insieme lo faceva sentire a disagio: perché loro potevano essere felici allo scoperto mentre lui e il suo ragazzo no? Solo perché erano due beta maschi? Yixing sembrò capire la situazione e lo abbracciò da dietro, poggiandogli il mento sul capo. Baekhyun sospirò e lanciò un'occhiata a Jongdae, che però non sembrava aver afferrato il messaggio.

Dopo un po', l'appena rivelata coppia lasciò il gruppo e si salutarono. 

"Ragazzi, visto che non sappiamo più dove andare, che ne dite di venire a casa nostra? È un po' piccola ma in quattro dovremmo starci. Mi sono stufato di giocare sempre solo con Jisoo e Chan alla play. Ci state?"

Chanyeol andò un attimo in panico: non si ricordava se aveva lasciato in ordine o meno, e pensare di far venire a casa sua Yixing con la casa in un brutto stato non gli piaceva affatto.   
Prima che potesse fermarsi a pensare ulteriormente però, gli altri due ragazzi avevano accettato la proposta di Jongdae. L'alpha lo maledì mentalmente. 

Arrivati a casa, fu il beta ad aprire la porta. Per fortuna l'appartamento non era in condizioni terribili e Chanyeol si tranquillizzò. Si tolsero tutti e quattro le scarpe, appoggiandole sul davanzale di una finestra nel corridoio. Arrivati nel salone, Baekhyun si buttò sul divano come se fosse a casa sua e si distese, soddisfatto dalla comodità. Chanyeol lo guardò e gli scappò una piccola risata. Jongdae raggiunse l'altro beta e lo guardò dall'alto. 

"Ti sembra il modo di comportarsi in una casa in cui non sei mai stato?" ovviamente disse il tutto con un tono scherzoso. 

L'altro beta non disse nulla, e come risposta prese Jongdae per un braccio e lo fece cadere steso vicino a lui, per poi intrappolarlo in un abbraccio. Cercò di divincolarsi per liberarsi, urlando anche qualche "aiuto", ma alla fine si arrese. Tutti e quatto iniziarono a ridere. 

Il divano era grande e con un penisola. Era lì che Chanyeol si era seduto. Yixing si sedette vicino a lui e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, lo sguardo rivolto verso i due beta che erano ancora distesi. Chanyeol sentì il respiro mancare. A quel contatto il suo cuore si era sciolto tutto in un colpo, ma allo stesso tempo aveva preso a battere senza sosta; stava sperando con tutto sé stesso che l'altro alpha non lo avesse notato. 

Nessuno dei quattro in quel momento voleva iniziare a giocare, ma per evitare di sentirsi a disagio dopo, Jongdae fu il primo ad alzarsi e accendere la console.


	11. Chapter 11

Da quando Jongin e Kyungsoo avevano reso la loro relazione pubblica, almeno con i loro amici, non avevano lasciato mezza giornata per iniziare a baciarsi davanti a loro e toccarsi in modo poco casto sotto le magliette. Chanyeol si chiedeva se sarebbero presto passati a fare altro, ma preferiva non pensarci troppo. E comunque la loro relazione era ancora un segreto per le loro famiglie: non avrebbero mai approvato una relazione tra di loro. Questo perché avrebbero voluto trovare loro stessi dei partner ai loro figli, più ricchi e più potenti in campo aziendale. Non che ai due sarebbe importato, ma per il momento preferivano non avere troppi problemi.

La festa di compleanno di compleanno di Baekhyun si sarebbe tenuta quella stessa sera. Nel group-chat creato da poco, stavano già iniziando tutti a fare gli auguri al festeggiato; Chanyeol si era svegliato per il rumore delle notifiche.

Xing-ge:  
'Auguri Baekie♡'

Daeee:  
'Auguri Baekhyunie♥♥'

Nini♡:  
'Tanti auguri Baekhyunie hyung!!😍'

Jisoolina:  
'Oh, auguri Baekhyun oppa!'

Soo:  
'Tanti auguri al festeggiato 🥂'

E l'ultimo messaggio toccò all'alpha appena sveglio. 

'Tanti auguri Baekhyun ★' 

Baekhyun rispose circa dieci minuti dopo. 

'Ragazzi grazie per gli auguri, almeno mi avete svegliato ✨😌' 

Chanyeol si alzò dal letto per andare in cucina a fare colazione. Per raggiungerla però bisognava passare per il salone, dove trovò Jongin senza maglia con Kyungsoo in canotta e boxer tra le braccia sul divano che chiacchieravano. 

"Avete dormito qui?" 

"Mh?" Jongin si girò perché non si era accorto dell'arrivo dell'altro alpha. Però fu l'omega a rispondere. 

"Sì siamo rimasti qui... E non guardarmi con quella faccia, non abbiamo fatto niente, abbiamo solo dormito... Siamo rimasti qui a dormire per mesi da quando stiamo insieme... Se avessimo voluto fare qualcosa, beh, sarebbe già successo Chanyeol..."

L'alpha in piedi provò a non arrossire.

"Per quel che mi riguarda potete fare quello che volete, l'importante è che pulite... Vado a fare colazione va..." 

Sentì gli altri due ridere. 

Non era strano vederli così. Erano sempre stati così. Ma con la consapevolezza che erano fidanzati... Beh qualcosina cambiava. 

L'unica cosa che non cambiava era la sua relazione con Yixing. Come al solito si vedevano al lavoro, uscivano insieme, da soli o con gli altri. Il picco erano quei pochi abbracci che si erano dati -Yixing non era una persona particolarmente espansiva- e quando due giorni prima il cinese gli aveva appoggiato per cinque minuti la testa sulla spalla. Ma onestamente a Chanyeol bastava vederlo per sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. Era una delle persone più gentili, disponibili e pazienti che avesse mai incontrato. Anche i suoi tratti lo erano, perché per quanto il suo viso e il suo corpo avessero delle forme ben definite, comunque non erano esagerate e non stonavano. La fossetta che gli formava sul viso era una delle sue cose preferite. Yixing era la sua cosa preferita. 

Finito di mangiare, vide che anche Jongdae si era svegliato. Era in boxer e una maglia grossa nera che gli arrivava a metà cosce. 

"Buongiorno." 

"Buongiorno... Allora, sei pronto per stasera? Dovremo stare svegli fino a tardi e io domani lavoro solo tre ore il tardo pomeriggio, ma tu e Baek avete lezione." 

"Ah non ti preoccupare, abbiamo già deciso di prenderci un giorno o due liberi." 

"Se siete convinti..."

"Ma li hai visti quei due? Cioè, non è che non li avessi mai visti così, ma ora che so per certo che stanno insieme mi fammi un effetto diverso..." 

"Sì davvero ahah, ma non potrei essere più che felice per loro... Però non dirglielo."

Si sorrisero. 

Verso il primo pomeriggio, Chanyeol ricevette un altro messaggio. 

Xing-ge:  
'Hey Yeol, verresti con me a prendere il regalo per Baek?' 

'Certo, cinque minuti e sono pronto. Passi tu?' 

Xing-ge:  
'Cinque minuti e sono da te ♡' 

Dire che Chanyeol era felice è un eufemismo. Tra tutti aveva chiesto a lui di andare a comprare il regalo per il suo migliore amico. E poi aveva usato un cuoricino, cosa che in realtà faceva spesso, ma lui ci faceva sempre particolare attenzione. 

L'alpha entrò nella macchina del suo collega e lo salutò. Il tratto di strada fu breve e non si dissero molto, tranne che il cinese era abbastanza indeciso sul cosa comprare. Chanyeol aveva preparato invece una tuta a cui Baekhyun aveva messo like diverse volte su instagram. Non era costata più di tanto, e a Chanyeol piaceva fare regali che piacessero veramente a chi li dava. 

Girarono per vari negozi senza successo. Yixing sembrava esausto e dispiaciuto. Chanyeol sentì un senso di responsabilità crescere dentro di lui: voleva fare di tutto per risollevare l'umore del ragazzo davanti a sé. 

"Uhm, hyung, hai detto che gli piace tanto Rain. Perché non gli prendi un suo album? Sarà un regalo un po' diverso dal solito, però sono sicuro che apprezzerà, non credi?" 

Yixing posò lo sguardo su quello dell'altro alpha. 

"Sai Yeol, sei un genio! Come ho potuto non pensarci prima? Lo ascolta sempre ma non ha neanche un album fisico... Lo adorerà. Grazie. Grazie davvero Yeol." 

Il cinese gli aveva preso entrambe le mani per ringraziarlo e Chanyeol... Chanyeol sentiva di nuovo il volto andargli a fuoco. 

Comprato l'album, i due ragazzi tornarono a casa. Trovarono Jongdae, Jongin e Kyungsoo già pronti per andare a casa del festeggiato, nonostante mancasse ancora qualche ora. 

"Voi andate già?" 

"Sì, voi due invece?" 

"Io e Chanyeol dobbiamo andare un attimo a far confezionare i regali, tra una o due ore vi raggiungeremo." 

"Ci metterete così tanto?" 

"Chi lo sa." 

E così i due alpha erano di nuovo da soli e Chanyeol era di nuovo felice. Avevano passato tutto il pomeriggio assieme a chiacchierare, a girare come amici. Non avevano approfondito in alcun modo il loro rapporto, ma a Chanyeol andava bene così, nemmeno pensava che sarebbero mai stati più che semplici colleghi, e invece era lì con lui a passare metà giornata in modo semplice e leggero. 

"Yeolie, mi stai ascoltando?" 

"Oh, scusa potresti ripetere?"

Adorava quando lo chiamava Yeolie. Solitamente lo facevano solo i suoi amici più stretti per chiedergli dei favori, mentre il cinese lo faceva normalmente. 

"Quello che si sta avvicinando a noi è un amico mio e di Baekhyun, si chiama Luhan, raggiungiamo casa sua insieme a lui, ok?" 

"Ohh... Va bene." 

Odiava l'idea che tra qualche secondo non sarebbero più stati da soli, sapendo anche che quello era uno degli omega che Baekhyun gli avrebbe voluto presentare, oltre al capire che era cinese, a giudicare dal nome. Il solo pensare che gli avrebbe potuto portare via Yixing gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo tutta la spina dorsale, ma cercò di rimanere calmo."

"Ciao Xing! Ciao anche a te, devi essere Chanyeol, giusto?" 

Il ragazzo aveva un volto estremamente dolce, sembrava quasi un bambino, e invece era più grande di entrambi gli alpha. Aveva i cappelli tinti di biondo ed era alto circa quando Jongdae e Baekhyun. 

"Hai indovinato, piacere mio." 

Si strinsero la mano con un sorriso ed entrarono tutti nella macchina di Yixing, i due più grandi seduti davanti, mentre il più giovane dei tre da solo nei posti sul retro. Per i venti minuti di tragitto, Luhan gli raccontò che viveva in Corea da circa cinque anni -il suo accento cinese era decisamente marcato, in confronto a Yixing che era cinese solo di sangue- e che faceva il traduttore in un'azienda. Aveva conosciuto Yixing e Baekhyun in un luna park. 

Arrivati a destinazione e aperta la porta, trovarono il caos più totale. C'erano sicuramente più di cento persone, la musica alta e gente già alticcia. Le luci erano normali ed erano l'unica cosa a non far sembrare la casa del beta una discoteca. A Chanyeol quel tipo di feste non lo avevano mai fatto impazzire, ma sapeva perfettamente cosa aspettarsi da un bel po'. Passando tra le persone, i tre erano praticamente appiccicati l'uno all'altro, Luhan era in mezzo a loro. Raggiunto il resto del gruppo, c'era Jongin seduto su un divanetto con Kyungsoo sulla coscia, erano abbracciati e stavano chiacchierando. Jongdae e Baekhyun erano accanto a loro seduti uno di fianco all'altro. Baekhyun aveva un braccio attorno alla vita dell'altro beta e stavano ridendo. Appena si accorsero dell'arrivo degli altri tre, si voltarono e li salutarono, i due beta alzandosi anche in piedi, ma senza allontanarsi.

"Finalmente siete arrivati ragazzi! Grazie per gli auguri ragazzi e- Oh, sono per me?" chiese Baekhyun indicando sorpreso i due pacchi regalo che teneva in mano Yixing. 

"Uno mio e uno di Yeolie. Spero ti piacciano." 

Il beta abbracciò entrambi gli alpha e tornò vicino al suo ragazzo. Lì tutti sapevano che stavano insieme, ormai lo avevano detto anche a Jongin e a Kyungsoo, che come previsto avevano solo fatto tanti auguri ai due beta. Ma non c'era verso di dirlo a Chanyeol. Jongdae lo ammirava tantissimo, seppur non volesse ammetterlo, e il solo pensiero che il suo migliore amico potesse non accettarlo gli faceva girare la testa. Sapeva che quasi sicuramente sarebbe andata benissimo, ma da quella sera nella villa dei nonni di Jongin, dove Chanyeol, dopo che Jisoo per scherzo gli aveva chiesto se gli piacessero gli alpha e lui aveva reagito male, non voleva rischiare. Sapeva che quella sera non era in sé, sapeva che durate tutto quel periodo Chanyeol era sembrato strano, sapeva che Chanyeol non era una persona giudicante, ma aveva troppa paura. 

Anche l'altra coppia si era alzata per andare a salutare i tre, e ovviamente Jongin e Kyungsoo abbracciarono il loro amico, per poi trascinarselo sul divanetto dove erano prima. Il giovane alpha si era aggrappato a lui per il collo e il resto del corpo appoggiato alla sua spalla, mentre l'omega gli si era messo su una coscia e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sull'altra. Baekhyun, Yixing e Luhan li guardavano straniti, mentre Jongdae quasi non ci aveva fatto caso. L'alpha cinese in realtà era un po' irritato, ultimamente gli stava capitando spesso vedendo Chanyeol essere così intimo con altre persone. 

Se c'era una cosa che Yixing sapeva, era che gli erano sempre piaciuti solo altri alpha. Prevalentemente maschi, ma anche le femmine non gli dispiacevano. Trovare amici che lo accettassero era stato difficile, e gli unici rimasti dalla sua infanzia e adolescenza erano appunto Baekhyun e Jackson, che però si era trasferito in Cina. Andando avanti si era assicurato di circondarsi solo di persone dalla mentalità aperta. Ma comunque non aveva mai avuto grande fortuna in amore, infatti aveva avuto solamente una relazione significante nella sua vita, ma era durata meno di un anno. Le altre erano state solo frequentazioni finite male: era raro travore un altro alpha disposto a stare con un altro alpha pubblicamente, o anche solo combattere i propri istinti durante il sesso. Ormai Yixing era quasi sicuro di starsi prendendo una cotta per Chanyeol e non andava bene: non avrebbe lasciato che i suoi sentimenti rovinassero la loro amicizia. Abbassando lo sguardo e notando poi come Luhan lo squadrava lo stava facendo sentire a disagio. 

Era passata qualche ora e anche qualche drink. Nessuno era ubriaco, ma molti erano più che brilli. Baekhyun si stava contenendo come mai gli era capitato prima dal baciare Jongdae davanti a tutti, ma l'alcol in circolo non era d'aiuto. E fu così che, mentre il gruppo a cui si erano aggiunti anche Junmyeon, Sehun, Yifan, Zitao e Minseok si trovava seduto ad un grande tavolo a parlare, Baekhyun perse il controllo e si scagliò sulle labbra del suo ragazzo. L'altro beta inizialmente si rifiutò, ma poi si lasciò andare fino a far diventare quello che inizialmente era uno stampo in uno dei più voraci contatti di bocche che avessero mai avuto. Finito, erano entrambi senz'aria, con gli occhi lucidi, le guance rosse e le labbra gonfie. Si fissavano con lussuria. Quando però Jongdae si ricordò che Chanyeol era praticamente seduto davanti a lui, andò in panico e cercò di allontare disperatamente il suo fidanzato. 

Con agitazione iniziò a cercare delle scuse per giustificarsi con il suo migliore amico che lo guardava divertito, ma che il beta aveva scambiato per uno sguardo disgustato. 

"Chan- Chanyeol! Ecco vedi, stasera ho bevuto un po' e poi-" 

"Dae, Dae, calmati! È Baek la 'fidanzata' che mi nascondevi? Hai così poca fiducia in me, il tuo migliore amico? Pensavi che ti avrei fatto del male o cosa? E lo sai che facendo così manchi anche di rispetto a Baekhyun?" 

Jongdae sentì delle lacrime iniziare a scorrergli lungo le guance. Chanyeol si alzò per andare ad abbracciarlo mentre tutti li guardavano curiosi. 

"Scusa, scusa, scusa Chan... Non so perché te lo ho tenuto nascosto, avevo paura e... Scusa." 

Chanyeol prese in braccio il suo migliore a sorpresa di tutti. Non era così complicato in fin dei conti per lui, visto che era quasi 15cm più alto e decisamente più muscoloso. Tenendolo come i principi nelle fiabe tengono le principesse, lo gaurdò negli occhi. 

"Sappi solo che sei uno stupido. E chiedi scusa a Baek." 

Poi lo mise a terra in piedi. 

"Grazie Chanyeol. Continuavo a dirgli che tanto tu ci avresti accet-" 

Le scuse di Jongdae altro non furono che un altro bacio acceso e vorace. 

"Scuse accettate?" 

"Ah Jongdae, che non capiti mai più." 

Tutti ridevano ed erano felici che la situazione si fosse risolta nel migliore dei modi, e poi erano tornati a divertirsi. Tutti ballavano, chi in modo goffo, chi energeticamente e chi un po' sensualmente, a parte Jongin e Kyungsoo che ondeggiavano abbracciati l'uno all'altro come se stessero ballando un lento da coppia anni Cinquanta, nonostante la musica house. Luhan era da un po' che ci stava provando in modo poco fraintendibile con Chanyeol, che però ignorava le sue avance. Jongdae e Baekhyun erano rimasti seduti; il festeggiato era ormai sul punto di addormentarsi. Yixing invece era seduto da solo un po' in disparte, pensando a cosa fare prima che quella mini cotta che stava sviluppando diventasse qualcosa di più grande. Guardava Chanyeol e Luhan che parlavano, il più basso dei due aveva preso le mani dell'alpha e ogni tanto annuiva con la testa, ma non sembrava prestare particolare attenzione alle parole dell'omega. A un certo punto i loro sguardi si incrociano, e sul volto di Chanyeol si formò un'espressione un po' preoccupata nel vedere l'altro giù di morale e solo. 

"Scusa Luhan, è stato bello parlare con te ma... Penso di dover andare a fare l'amico." 

Il ragazzo più grande si girò e vide il suo connazionale in condizioni alquanto miserabili e fece un cenno positivo al coreano, e poi una pacca sulla spalla. 

"Spero di rivederti presto Chanyeol." gli sorrise e si sperse nella folla. 

Yixing vide Chanyeol che a passi lunghi di avvicinava a lui sostenendo il suo sguardo. Sentì lo stomaco ballare: era completamente andato, non c'era via d'uscita. 

"Xing-ge? Come mai sei qui da solo?" 

Per un attimo Yixing si era scordato di star ancora fissando l'altro alpha negli occhi. 

"Oh? Beh, in realtà non amo le feste... Sono venuto per fare piacere a Baek... Non so cosa fare e sono anche un po' stanco." 

Chanyeol gli sorrise serenamente. 

"Sai? In realtà neanche io sono un festaiolo, però... Mi avete invitato, e poi ci sei anche tu e... Ah, lascia stare, ahah." 

Entrambi iniziarono a sogghignare come bambini. Forse era l'alcol, ma stavano andando da più del normale. 

"Hey Yeolie, ma se ce ne andiamo e glielo diciamo più tardi per telefono?" 

"E dove andiamo?" 

"A casa mia."


	12. Chapter 12

I due produttori discografici uscirono dalla villa correndo e ridendo come bambini, e nessuno li notò veramente. Entrambi non sapevano se pentirsene o meno, ma decisero di lasciare a un'altra volta i pensieri negativi.

Entrarono nella macchina del cinese e sfrecciarono diretti al suo appartamento. Chanyeol non era mai stato lì, ma sapeva che era un po' più piccolo del suo e all'ultimo piano del condominio, il quinto. Senza tante parole scesero, ancora presi dall'adrenalina e da un po' di alcol. A fatica Yixing aprì il portone e decisero di prendere l'ascensore. Dentro il cubicolo continuarono a ridere, sembravano deliranti. Arrivati davanti alla porta dell'abitazione del più grande dei due, ancora una volta ebbero qualche difficoltà nell'aprire, ma in pochi secondi erano dentro. Chanyeol si guardò attorno. Erano all'entrata, che era una specie di mini corridoio senza porta, davanti a cui c'era la sala con un divano al centro e un televisione appesa ad una parete. Yixing lo invitò a seguirlo e arrivarono in cucina.

"Io ho fame, tu? Se vuoi ho del ramen istantaneo."

"Grazie, mi farebbe piacere."

Così, dopo aver riscaldato l'acqua e aver aspettato tre minuti, mangiarono di gusto. Non sapevano esattamente cosa fare, ma continuavano a ridacchiare e a guardarsi con occhi complici. Chanyeol non aveva mai provato queste sensazioni così vivamente, il cuore che rischiava dal saltargli fuori dal petto per l'emozione. Si andarono a sedere sul divano e accesero la televisione. Dopo il veloce pasto si erano un po' calmati e iniziavano a sentire la stanchezza della giornata. Erano circa le quattro del mattino e non stava facendo nulla di interessante. Chanyeol sentì la testa dell'altro alpha appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla per la seconda volta in vita sua. Quando sì girò per guardarlo, vide che aveva gli occhi chiusi.

"Hey hyung, stai dormendo?" chiese con un filo di voce.

Yixing rispose senza aprire gli occhi.

"No, no... Stiamo così per un po', non ti dà fastidio, vero?"

"No, no..."

Il coreano poggiò la sua guancia sul capo del cinese, e senza accorgersene, entrambi i ragazzi si addormentarono. Nessuno dei due in realtà sapeva perché fossero corsi così urgentemente a casa del maggiore, ma non gli importava. Ora l'unica cosa che sapevano era che si trovavano in pace, nella loro bolla, in compagnia l'uno dell'altro, senza una terza presenza.

La mattina dopo, quando si svegliarono, erano circa le dieci. Erano nell'esatta posizione della sera prima e, rendendosene conto, arrossirono un po' entrambi. I loro telefoni stavano trillando all'impazzata, tra messaggi, notifiche e chiamate perse. Quello di Chanyeol ricominciò a squillare, e lui seccato fu costretto a rispondere.

"Kyungsoo che è successo?"

"Oddio finalmente hai risposto. Yixing è con te? È successo qualcosa? Dove siete? Come-"

"Soo calmati, calmati... Siamo a casa di Yixing hyung, siamo venuti qui ieri sera perché eravamo stanchi... Voi siete tutti ancora da Baekhyun?"

Il suo hyung lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, e aveva una mano sulla sua spalla. Non aveva idea delle farfalle che stava facendo nascere nello stomaco del minore. Chanyeol cercava di non farci caso e di non guardare negli occhi il cinese, evitando timidamente il suo sguardo mentre parlava al telefono.

"Sì, siamo rimasti solo noi e abbiamo appena finito di sistemare tutto il casino di ieri sera... Sai quanto ci avete fatto preoccupare? È da quando ci siamo svegliati due ore e mezzo fa che vi cerchiamo."

"Ok, ok Soo, adesso basta fare l'apprensivo, ti ricordo che sono più grande di te..."

"Sì di quanto, un mese e mezzo? Dai Chan, io e Jongin stiamo andando a casa tua, Dae invece resta da Baekhyun, tu quando torni?"

"Non lo so, non lo so, mi sono appena svegliato... Quando mi vedrai rientrare vorrà dire che sarò tornato. A dopo."

"A dopo."

La conversazione era stata con il vivavoce, quindi non aveva bisogno di spiegare la situazione al suo collega. 

"Mmh... Resti qui per pranzo? Intanto vado a fare il caffè." 

"Sì dai resto. Ti accompagno di là." 

I due passarono la mattinata a parlare del più e del meno, ma erano ben più fisici del solito. Passano dai batti cinque a colpetti amichevoli sulla testa e sul petto. Poi sul divano spesso passavano minuti a guardarsi con sorrisi imbarazzati, e le orecchie perennemente rosse di Chanyeol rendevano chiara la sua felicità. Per pranzo, Yixing aveva preparato una pasta col sugo veloce. 

"Anche a te piace mangiare italiano?" 

"Mangio pasta tutti i giorni, quindi direi di sì ahah." 

Dopo aver mangiato, il cinese decise di mostrare la sua piccola camera al suo amico. Era piccola, non più di 5mq, quadrata, con un letto singolo con delle lenzuola blu sul lato destro della stanza in fondo e una scrivania posta parallelamente ad esso contro la parete opposta. L'armadio per i vestiti era accanto ad essa, e per il resto c'erano alcuni scaffali appesi al muro sopra il letto con dei libri al loro interno. Le pareti erano azzurrine. 

Avanzando nella stanza e sedendosi sul letto, Yixing fece segno al coreano di venirsi a sedere vicino a lui. 

"Sai, il giorno che ci siamo incontrati ti ho detto che non mi sento solo qui perché ho tanti amici, però a dire la verità tornare a casa e non trovare mai nessuno ad aspettarmi sta diventando abbastanza triste. Tu almeno hai sempre un amico con te." 

Sentendo quel discorso, Chanyeol si preoccupò. 

"Hey Xing hyung... Mi spiace. Se ti sentirai da solo in futuro e vorrai compagnia chiamami, ok? Oppure vieni a casa mia senza nemmeno chiedere, non mi piace vederti triste..." 

"Yeol, lo sai che hai proprio un cuore d'oro?" 

I loro sorrisi erano ormai inestinguibili dalle loro facce, tanto meno l'imbarazzo. 

"Grazie hyung..."

Gli occhi di Chanyeol si posarono sulle labbra di Yixing, e per qualche secondo non si spostarono. L'alpha minore si rese conto di dove stava guardando e spostò lo sguardo in un istante. Il più grande sembrava essersene accorto, ma cercò di non fraintendere perché non aveva alcuna voglia di rischiare di rovinare il loro rapporto per nulla. Quindi optò per un abbraccio avvolgendogli le braccia al collo e poggiandogli un lato del volto sul petto. Per un momento Chanyeol sembrò non capire, ma poi ricambiò cingendogli le braccia alla vita e posando il mento sulla spalla del maggiore. Potevano sentire ognuno il respiro dell'altro sulla pelle e chiusero gli occhi, godendosi quel comfort per qualche minuto. Poi si allontanarono e si stesero entrambi sul letto, senza dirsi nulla, ad accarezzare l'uno il volto dell'altro.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sai, di solito faccio queste cose solo con i miei migliori amici... O le facevo con la mia ex."

"Intendi abbracci e carezze?"

"Sì..."

"La tua ex...Ti va di parlarne?"

"Uhm, sì perché no... Siamo stati insieme per tre anni e mi ha lasciato due anni fa perché pensava che la tradissi con Kyungsoo... E poi era molto giudicante sugli omega, quindi in realtà è solo un bene non vederla più, anche se mi ha fatto stare molto male."

"Oh, mi spiace... Era una beta immagino?"

"Sì, andavamo a scuola insieme e non le era mai piaciuto il rapporto stretto che avevo con i miei amici... Ha fatto soffrire anche loro, mi voleva sempre solo per lei, non mi lasciava comportarmi normalmente con loro... Alla fine è più quel che ci ho guadagnato che quello che ho perso lasciandola andare, però a quel tempo non ci pensavo perché ero davvero innamorato..."

"Ah, vedrai che troverai qualcuno cento volte superiore... Io invece non ho mai avuto relazioni stabili, sai... Ci sono stati dei... Problemi..."

"Non sei obbligato a parlarmene."

I due alpha erano ancora stesi sul letto a chiacchierare, fuori ormai era buio ma nessuno dei due ci aveva fatto caso.

"A te penso di poterlo dire, mi fido di te... Almeno credo... Ecco, a me... Sono interessati sempre e solo altri alpha..."

Chanyeol arrossì e gli si dilatarono gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma ovviamente non una sorpresa negativa.

"Oh, su... Uhm... Su youtube seguo... Una coppia di due alpha ma... Non ne avevo mai sentito parlare nella vita di tutti i giorni..."

"Sì, siamo un caso molto raro perché le cose possono diventare piuttosto complicate... Io ho sempre cercato di mettere tutto me stesso, ma nessuno ha mai ricambiato pienamente... Comunque parli di Tiffany e Taeyeon? Sono la coppia alpha più famosa."

"Sì sì, parlo proprio di loro... Comunque... Uhm... Sono sicuro che anche tu..."

Chanyeol non riusciva più a sostenere lo sguardo del suo amico, quindi si voltò a guardare il soffitto.

"Anche tu troverai un alpha degno di te."

"Grazie Yeol, sei davvero un tesoro."

Yixing cinse un braccio attorno alla cassa toracica dell'altro ragazzo e gli appoggiò la testa sulle ossa sporgenti delle clavicole, inspirando l'odore del minore, ricco di sincerità e dolcezza. L'altro ricambiò l'abbraccio, quando il telefono di Chanyeol squillò. Non si girò per prenderlo, decidendo semplicemente di allungare un braccio e nemmeno guardando chi era a chiamarlo.

"Chanyeol finalmente hai risposto! Chanyeol ti prego dimmi che devo fare! C'è Kyungsoo che sta andando in heat e ha detto che preferirebbe non avermi vicino perché il mio odore gli fa venire il mal di testa, ma non posso portarlo io a casa sua, i suoi farebbero un casino! Baekhyun e Jongdae non rispondono e-"

"Hey Nini, respira. Se Soo non ti vuole e non puoi portarlo a casa, allora per ora mettilo in camera mia, tra poco io e Yixing-"

"Ti rendi conto che saremmo tre alpha in un appartamento con un omega in heat, vero? Poi devi portare per forza anche Yixing"

"Jongin, saremo anche degli alpha, ma non siamo animali. Quante volte abbiamo passato del tempo con Kyungsoo in heat?"

"Sì, ma questa volta è davvero forte e non capiamo il perché-"

"Fallo andare in camera mia e dagli la chiave così può chiudersi dall'interno se vuole, noi stiamo arrivando con delle pillole per ridurlo, quando saremo lì vedremo che fare."

"Ahhh hyung, non volevo metterti in questa condizione, però da come hai capito mi servirebbe per forza un passaggio in macchina... Posso anche pagarti, però mi serve davvero, per favore..."

"Non pensare neanche a pagarmi, ormai Kyungsoo è anche un mio amico, se posso fare qualsiasi cosa aiutarlo, allora lo faccio."

Dopo circa una ventina di minuti, i due alpha raggiunsero l'appartamento di Chanyeol. Sin da fuori la porta si sentiva l'odore forte e concentrato di omega in heat che sembrava già fare effetto sul padrone di casa, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Il cinese invece non sembrava subire nessuna conseguenza. Aperta la porta e entrati, trovarono Jongin che piangeva sul divano.

"Hey Nini perché piangi?"

"Chan!"

Il giovane alpha quasi saltò al collo del suo amico, ricominciando a piangergli addosso.

"Chan, sono il suo fidanzato e non sono nemmeno in grado di aiutarlo nel momento in cui ha più bisogno, dimmi a cosa servo."

"Hey hey piccolo, non dire queste cose... Lo sai che Soo ti adora, solo che in questo momento è particolarmente sensibile e ha bisogno di una mano in più, non devi fartene una colpa."

Chanyeol stava accarezzando la schiena del dolce alpha per rassicurarlo.

"Ora io e te prenderemo questa pillola, ci aiuterà a sentire meno l'effetto dell'odore di Kyungsoo, mentre a lui daremo questa un po' più grande che servirà a bloccare la produzione di feromoni per qualche ora, così da poter trovare un modo per portarlo a casa, ok?"

"Ok... Ma a Yixing non diamo nulla?"

"Oh? Lui la ha già presa..."

In realtà Yixing era naturalmente quasi del tutto immune agli heat degli omega. Spesso capitava che, nonostante un alpha fosse attratto solo da altri alpha, restasse comunque succube degli effetti di quei particolari feromoni, mentre una piccola minoranza, come quella di Yixing, non ne era nemmeno toccato.

Assunta la pillola, chiesero a Kyungsoo di aprire la porta. Lo trovarono con tutti i pantaloni bagnati e le lacrime agli occhi per l'imbarazzo. Sia il suo ragazzo che il suo amico gli fecero capire che non c'era nulla di male e diedero anche a lui la sua pillola.

"Soo, vado a prenderti dei vestiti di Dae che tanto avete la stessa taglia, tu vatti a fare una doccia e poi vediamo come mandarti a casa, ok?"

"Grazie ragazzi... Se fossi rimasto solo con Jongin sarei impazzito, continuava ad andare in panico e stava facendo perdere il controllo della situazione anche a me."

"Scusa Soo..."

"Non ti scusare, non è colpa tua, non hai mai affrontato una cosa del genere, e questa volta è stato forte, per cui è una cosa nuova anche per me... A Yixing, grazie per aver fatto da taxi a Chan..."

"Questo ed altro per un amico in difficoltà."

Kyungsoo era entrato nella doccia da una decina di minuti e tra i tre alpha era calato il silenzio. La situazione era un po' strana ed imbarazzante, quando ad un certo punto sentirono la porta d'entrata spalancarsi.

"Cos'è questo odore? C'è Soo in heat a casa nos- Eh? Siete pazzi? Tre alpha soli con un omega in heat? Andate fuori da qui!"

Chanyeol si alzò per cercare di spiegare la situazione.

"Jongdae non ti preoccupare, gli abbiamo dato un bloccante che durerà qualche ora e noi abbiamo preso delle pillole per non sentire troppo l'odore... C'è Jongin che prova a contattarti da ore ma non hai mai risposto..."

"Oh... Oh mio dio, scusami tantissimo Nini... Non pensavo che-"

"Ah lasciamo stare hyung, l'importante è che ora lo portiamo a casa sua. Si sta finendo di lavare."

L'omega uscì pochi minuti dopo dalla doccia, salutando il beta, che rimase sorpreso nel vederlo con i suoi vestiti, ma non fece domande. 

"Allora io e Soo andiamo, ciao~"

Il tragitto durò poco, e finalmente Kyungsoo era a casa sua. Qualche ora dopo, nel mezzo della notte, il suo heat ricominciò più potente di prima. A casa di Jongdae e Chanyeol, quando era rimasto solo con Jongin, si era dovuto inventare ogni tipo di scusa per non chiedere al suo ragazzo di farlo in ogni angolo di quell'appartamento: sapeva che il suo alpha era vergine, e per la loro prima volta avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di decisamente più memorabile di un rapporto sul pavimento a casa dei suoi amici. Ora però era da solo e si sarebbe lasciato andare ad ogni tipo di fantasia.


	14. Chapter 14

Quel heat era stato un inferno per Kyungsoo. Era durato decisamente meno del solito, tre giorni invece che cinque, ma era stato male. E per male si intende nausea e svenimenti. Poteva capitare che ogni tanto degli heat più forti si verificassero, ma di seguito sarebbe stato necessario contattare un dottore. Finita quell'agonia, dopo essersi fatto una doccia, uscì da camera sua dirigendosi nel grande salone, trovando sua madre, suo padre e suo fratello seduti al tavolo. La madre si alzò e si diresse verso di lui. Il padre lo guardava freddamente, mentre il fratello era troppo distratto da un gioco sul suo cellulare per anche solo degnarlo di uno sguardo. 

"Kyungsoo, come stai?" la donna teneva una mano sulla fronte del figlio e una sulla propria.

"Vedo che sei ancora abbastanza caldo, se vuoi dopo ti accompagno dal dottore, questa volta è stato davvero-"

"Vado da solo, non preoccuparti mamma." rispose il giovane omega, quasi freddamente.

Il suo genere secondario era sempre stato un imbarazzo per la sua famiglia. Sua madre era una beta, suo padre un alpha e così anche suo fratello maggiore. Lui era il primo omega che nasceva dopo generazioni. Non aveva mai potuto contare su nessuno durante i suoi heat, e quando lo ebbe la prima volta, invece che supportarlo e calmarlo, i suoi parenti decisero di lasciare a lui la responsabilità di imparere le cose da solo. A quindici anni, quando passò il suo primo heat fuori casa, era rimasto per la notte a casa di Chanyeol per tenergli compagnia, visto che la famiglia Park era fuori per lavoro. Quella fu anche la loro prima volta, di entrambi. Decisero seduta stante che nessuno avrebbe mai saputo quello che era successo tra di loro, e così fu. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo andarono a letto insieme altre volte, come amici, fino a quando l'alpha non si fidanzò. Da quel momento in poi l'omega era stato con infiniti alpha e beta, sia in heat che normalmente. Aveva una certa esperienza ormai in quel campo. Una cosa di cui la sua famiglia si sarebbe vergognata infinitamente, se lo avesse saputo. Ormai Kyungsoo era stanco della finta compassione di sua madre, che lo trattava come se essere un omega significasse essere condannati ad un'eterna sofferenza. Era stanco anche di suo fratello, che dal suo primo heat lo aveva iniziato a trattare con sufficienza, a esagerare. Ed era stufo di suo padre che lo trattava come se non esistesse, come un rifiuto, come un figlio che non sarebbe dovuto esserci. "Ci deve essere qualcosa di sbagliato, come è potuto generarsi dal mio seme, il mio, un omega? Sicuramente è stato qualche gene di tua madre, ne sono sicuro." era una di quelle cose che si sentiva dire più spesso dall'uomo che lo aveva messo al mondo. Poi erano anche molto tradizionalisti, nel senso che pensavano che solo agli alpha e alcuni beta particolarmente dotati potessero ottenere ruoli di prestigio, quindi l'azienda di famiglia l'avrebbe eriditata interamente il primo dei due figli. Quando poi scoprirono che faceva il pasticcere, il padre stava per mandarlo via di casa. Le famiglie con cui erano amici, ovvero i parenti di Jongin, Chanyeol, Jisoo e Jongdae, erano tutte geneticamente a prevalenza di alpha, proprio come i Do. Quindi anche aver fatto crescere loro cinque insieme era un modo per tenere i rapporti economici stretti nell'imminente futuro. Kyungsoo stesso era in qualche modo sotto l'effetto di quella mentalità, infatti non aveva mai avuto amicizie strette con altri omega, e solo da poco iniziava a pensare a quanto non aver mai avuto altri omega nella sua vita gli mancasse. Ma d'altronde non era neanche pienamente colpa sua, visto che crescendo era sempre stato circondato da alpha, due sempre presenti, cosa che gli altri omega trovavano o spaventosa o volgare. Si era sentito dare della puttana infinite volte, ma a lui non importava. Giudicare qualcuno solo per il numero di volte in cui fa sesso? Per le persone a cui vuole bene? La sua vita era già abbastanza pesante di suo, non aveva di circondarsi di persone con quel tipo di mentalità così tossica.

Però di recente le cose stavano cambiando. Da quando era stato alla festa di Baekhyun e aveva conosciuto altri omega, stava nascendo un'amicizia con tre di loro: si chiamavano Luhan, Minseok e Junmyeon. E aveva iniziato anche a sentirsi con due alpha e un beta incontrati sempre a quella festa, Yifan, Sehun e Zitao. E poi, da quando era finalmente riuscito ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti per Jongin e avevano rivelato la loro relazione, si sentiva decisamente più sereno... Ma c'era un piccolo, piccolissimo problema: a Kyungsoo mancava il sesso, davvero tanto. Non avrebbe mai forzato Jongin, ma era anche vero che l'alpha non era mai andato più avanti dal baciargli le cosce. Per ora si accontentava con ciò che aveva in casa.

Erano ancora le nove del mattino, ma fuori c'era già il sole tiepido di metà maggio. Visto che sarebbe dovuto andare a farsi fare una visita veloce dal medico di base, l'omega optó per un abbigliamento semplice: jeans neri, scarpe sportive nere e maglietta... nera. Si mise gli occhiali e uscì di casa senza dire nulla. Arrivato allo studio, si sedette nella sala d'attesa, accorgendosi qualche minuto dopo che, seduto alla sua destra a pochi posti di distanza c'era uno dei suoi nuovi amici, Minseok.

A voce bassa attirò la sua attenzione.

"Hey... Hey! Sono Kyungsoo, anche tu qui?

L'altro omega alzò la testa in direzione del suono che lo stava chiamando, prima in direzione di un giornale che stava leggendo senza troppa attenzione.

"Oh! Kyungsoo? Ciao! Io sono il prossimo turno, tu sei l'ultimo?"

"Sì, ma per fortuna ho solo tre persone davanti, e a quanto pare tu sei una di queste."

I due risero e il maggiore si spostò per sedersi nel posto accanto all'altro omega.

"Io ho avuto un ritardo abbastanza prolungato del mio heat, quindi sono qui solo per assicurarmi che vada tutto bene..."

"Oh, sono anche io qui per una cosa simile... Il mio è durato meno del solito e sono stato parecchio male..."

"Tipiche cose di noi omega, ahah"

Parlare con qualcuno che lo capiva davvero era così rilassante. Per quanto provasse a sfogarsi con i suoi amici alpha e beta sulla questione, nulla era comparabile alla sensazione di discuterne con un suo simile.

Il turno di Minseok era arrivato e il minore lo vide scomparire nello stanzino della loro dottoressa. Passarono circa quarantacinque minuti ed entrambi erano stati visitati. Il maggiore decise di aspettare Kyungsoo, così da andare a fare un giro assieme. Si conoscevano da solo una settimana, ma erano già in perfetta sintonia. Le conversazioni non erano imbarazzanti e andavano avanti tranquillamente, ridevano e scherzavano. Scoprì che lavorava insieme a Luhan, che era anche il suo migliore amico, e che conosceva Baekhyun e Yixing da quando era alle medie. Gli aveva anche rivelato che non adorava particolarmente gli alpha fuori dalla sua cerchia e che si fidava solo di Yifan, Sehun e Yixing.

"Scusa se ancora non mi fido pienamente del tuo ragazzo e di quell'altro tuo amico, è che... Ho avuto brutte esperienze."

Kyungsoo gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, quasi carezzandola, e con una voce rassicurante:

"Hey, non ti devi scusare di nulla. So che molti omega purtroppo... Non se la sono sempre passata bene con gli alpha. Io stesso ne ho conosciuto di terribili, però se c'è una cosa di cui puoi stare sicuro è che quei due non farebbero male ad una mosca. Ma comunque prenditi il tuo tempo, non sei obbligato a farteli piacere."

"Ah, Kyungsoo grazie. E comunque in realtà mi piacerebbe fidarmi di loro un giorno, non lo escludo a priori... Grazie davvero per la comprensione... Anche il tuo amico Jongdae mi sembra bravo... Se anche quei due alpha sono buoni come vuoi, diventerò loro amico presto."

"Credimi, Jongin è praticamente un pezzo di pane bagnato... È buonissimo e piagnucolone, ahah... Mentre Chanyeol è un po' testardo ma dolcissimo, sono sicuro che anche loro saranno felici di diventare tuoi amici."

I due avevano camminato per quasi due ore e stavano iniziando ad avere fame.

"Minseok hyung, che ne dici se andiamo a fare pranzo fuori?"

"Mmh? Perché no... Pago io."

"Scherzi? Non c'è bisogno!"

"Dai dai, lasciami pagare oggi."

"Va bene, va bene."

Trovarono un piccolo ristorantino e ordinarono da mangiare, per poi vedere dieci minuti dopo due alpha a loro ben noti entrare nello stesso locale.

Minseok chiamò a tutta voce Yixing, che si girò nella loro direzione. Chanyeol sorrise nel vedere Kyungsoo. Una volta vicini, presero posto allo stesso tavolo.

"Da quand'è che siete amici voi due?" chiese il cinese.

"Da... Una settimana?" rispose il maggiore del gruppo.

Minseok aveva lanciato qualche sguardo sospetto a Chanyeol, ma poi si calmó nel vedere che era abbastanza tranquillo.

"Soo... Forse non dovrei dirlo, ma mi fa piacere vederti in compagnia di un altro omega... Sei sempre con noi alpha e beta, deve essere estenuante..."

"Mmh, sai? Lo penso anche io. Parlare così serenamente con un altro omega mi fa quasi sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, haha..."

Minseok gli sorrise. Non fece domande per non sembrare troppo invadente.

"Perché non ordinate anche voi?" chiese sempre Minseok.

E così i quattro mangiarono insieme. Il nuovo omega si lasciò quasi subito andare con Chanyeol, capendo che era innocuo. E aveva notando che comunque era anche bello, sì decisamente un bel ragazzo. Arrossì al suo stesso pensiero. L'alpha in questione lo guardò per un attimo e gli fece un sorriso gentile.

Alla fine del pranzo Kyungsoo e Chanyeol andarono via insieme, all'appartamento del maggiore, mentre Yixing e Minseok si salutarono e ognuno andò per la propria strada.

××××

"Oooh, finalmente tutti sanno di te e Baek e di Soo e Nini! Quindi sai cosa Dae, ti devo dire una cosa: forse mi piace una alpha al mio corso di musica... Sì, l'ho detto!"

"È Jennie?"

La ragazza rimase sorpresa e arrossì. 

"C-come fai a-"

In quell'esatto momento arrivarono nel salone anche Chanyeol e Kyungsoo; i due beta non li avevano sentiti entrare in casa, quindi sobbalzarono leggermente nel vederli.

"Jisoo, carissima, in realtà la cosa è abbastanza evidente, sai? Non fai che parlare di lei ultimamente..."

"Ah- Kyungsoo!!!" la beta arrossì ancora di più e l'alpha le sorrise.


	15. Chapter 15

Quella mattina di metà luglio a casa di Jongdae e Chanyeol non c'erano solo i loro tre soliti amici: al gruppetto originario dei cinque si erano aggiunti Baekhyun e il suo gruppo, quindi adesso c'erano tredici persone in un salone di circa di 30 metri quadri, chi seduto sul divano e chi per terra.

Baekhyun era seduto in mezzo alle cosce di Jongdae nell'angolo più a sinistra del divano mentre abbracciava Jisoo, seduta su una coscia del nuovo beta. Vicino a loro, andando verso destra, c'erano Junmyeon e Sehun praticamente appiccati con l'alpha che teneva la testa sulla spalla dell'omega accanto a lui. Sulla penisola del divano c'erano invece Yifan, chiamato anche Kris, con Kyungsoo al suo fianco che chiacchieravano come se fossero in un altro mondo. Dal pavimento, parallelamente opposto a loro che li guardava un po' preoccupato, c'era Jongin steso sul pavimento che provava in tutti i modi a nascondere la sua gelosia. Non pensava che sarebbe mai stato geloso, non voleva esserlo, voleva che il suo fidanzato parlasse con chi volesse senza sentirsi in colpa, eppure vederlo dare attenzioni ad altri alpha lo faceva sentire non voluto. Poi il fatto che Kyungsoo fosse così esageratamente bello non aiutava. I pantaloncini bianchi che gli arrivavano a metà coscia mandavano Jongin sempre su un altro pianeta per quanto rendevano le gambe dell'omega attraenti. Accanto a lui poi c'erano altri due alpha, Yixing e Chanyeol, anche loro persi nella loro bolla. A completare il semicerchio c'erano Minseok seduto con il corpo piegato su Luhan e Zitao che parlava a distanza con il trio all'angolo del divano.

"Non so voi, ma io sto iniziando ad avere freddo con questo condizionatore."

"Sehun sei troppo delicato, qui stiamo tutti morendo di caldo."

"Dai lo sapete che è piccolo è ovvio che abbia più freddo di noi."

"Lo sai che Jisoo ha un anno meno di lui, vero?"

"Junmyeon, lo sappiamo tutti perché sei così iper protettivo con Sehun, non cercare scuse..."

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol si intromise nella conversazione del trio.

"Se volete posso spegnere per un po', oppure mettere la temperatura un po' meno fredda... L'ho messa a 17°"

"No grazie Chanyeol, non ti preoccupare... Ci pensa Jun hyung a tenermi al caldo." il più giovane degli alpha rispose, aggrappandosi al braccio dell'omega accanto a lui. Chanyeol ridacchiò alla scenetta, Baekhyun sbuffò, fintamente seccato. Yixing li aveva osservati, non capendo bene cosa stesse succedendo però, visto che i suoi occhi e la sua mente erano fissi su ogni espressione che l'alpha accanto a lui faceva. Era come incantato, non riusciva a non guardarlo. Aveva un profilo così dolce, una fossetta quando sorrideva, proprio come lui stesso, degli occhi così grandi e tondi, delle orecchie adorabilmente sporgenti. Tutto di Chanyeol era ipnotizzante. Tornò alla realtà solo quando si rese conto che l'alpha a cui stava pensando era ora rivolto verso di lui, con la bocca che si apriva e si chiudeva pronunciando il suo nome prima una, poi due, poi tre volte.

"Hey Yixing, mi senti?"

"H- Ah Yeol, sì, ahah, sì ti sento... Scusa mi sono ricordato di una cosa e mi sono tipo incantato... Haha..."

"Non ti preoccupare, non ti preoccupare... Comunque io sto andando a brendere da bere e da mangiare di là, tu hai preferenze?"

"Mmh? No, no... Va bene qualsiasi... Anzi vengo con te così scelgo bene."

In quel gruppo di persone, solo Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Minseok sapevano dell'orientamento sessuale di Yixing. Per quanto l'intero gruppo lì avesse una mentalità decisamente aperta, le relazioni tra alpha restavano comunque uno dei tabù più grandi, questo perché, per fare in modo che la relazione possa funzionare, entrambi gli alpha devono in un certo senso dimenticare i loro istinti primordiali che portano i rapporti tra alpha ad essere sempre vacillanti, come il dominare l'uno sull'altro, l'essere territoriali. Alcuni alpha di mentalità più chiusa avevano addirittura difficoltà a creare rapporti solidi di amicizia con i loro simili, ma fortunatamente nelle nuove generazioni questo problema sembrava essersi estinto quasi del tutto.

Minseok era stato troppo impegnato a parlare per accorgersi dell'atmosfera che si stava creando tra i due alpha vicino a lui, mentre Baekhyun, che era decisamente un osservatore più attento, aveva notato la trance del suo migliore amico, aveva notato la contentezza del minore tra i due quando il cinese si era proposto di accompagnarlo in cucina, e si accorto quanto facessero quasi fatica a non avere un minimo di contatto fisico, che si trattasse di un braccio attorno al collo dell'altro o di una mano sulla testa. Sorrise nel vedere il suo amico finalmente innamorato, dopo anni, di una persona che lo meritava. E si rasserenò al pensiero che probabilmente, anche se con qualche difficoltà, probabilmente sarebbe stato ricambiato in pieno questa volta. Ma tenne ogni pensiero nella sua testa, tornando a guardare il suo bellissimo fidanzato per poi posargli un veloce bacio sul naso. 

"E questo per cos'era?" chiese allegramente Jongdae. 

"Ho bisogno di un motivo per farlo?" 

"No, decisamente no... Anzi, fallo più spesso." 

In cucina i due alpha stavano aprendo vari mobili per prendere patatine, popcorn e altri cibi da portare in salone dai loro amici.

"Allora, hai trovato quello che volevi?" 

"Mmh? Sai, penso che le patatine mi andranno più che bene ma... Uhm, ecco... Volevo sapere... No no, nulla..." 

"Eh?" l'espressione di Chanyeol trasudava confusione e Yixing si sentì in colpa. 

"Vuoi per caso qualcosa di specifico? Se vuoi possiamo andare a comprarlo, anche se fuori fa davvero troppo caldo..." 

"No, non era per quello... Era più... Nulla, nulla." 

"Dai hyung però, ora però mi fai rimanere male... Se vuoi qualcosa di specifico, per me va bene se andiamo a prenderlo..." 

Yixing non riusciva a guardare negli occhi il minore. Voleva tanto chiederglielo, ma le parole gli morivano in gola.

"Volevo sapere... Stasera vuoi stare da me? Per la notte intendo... Magari così... Uhm, giochiamo al PC? No ok, so che-"

Chanyeol sorrise a trentadue denti e strinse subito in un abbraccio il suo collega. Il cinese, spinto dal peso del coreano, fece involontariamente due passi all'indietro per evitare di cadere, ma poi ricambiò subito, cingendo l'altro per la vita. Ma durò pochissimo, perché appena vide una figura umana fare capolino nella cucina, tentò di interrompere il contatto. Solo che Chanyeol glielo impedì, stringendolo ancora più forte. 

"Ragazzi sapete se c'è del- Oh, che carini, hehe." 

"Hyung, è solo Jisoo, non farmi interrompere l'abbraccio... So che non ti piace particolarmente farti abbracciare, però ora me lo devi." 

Yixing nascose un sorriso nella spalla del suo amico. "Ok, ok." 

"Posso unirmi a voi?" chiese la ragazza. 

"Vieni qui." disse il padrone di casa. 

I tre si abbracciarono per una ventina di secondi, poi risero e portarono cibo e bevande nel salone. 

Kris e Kyungsoo erano ancora impegnati a parlare tra di loro, di ricette aveva sentito Jongin. Il suo fidanzato aveva messo una mano sulla spalla dell'alpha cinese ed era seduto vicinissimo a lui, con la pelle nuda delle loro braccia e gambe che si toccavano. Continuavano a ridere, continuavano ad essere sempre più vicini. Jongin sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, ma cercava di mantere la calma. Quante volte Kyungsoo era stato a contatto in quella maniera con Chanyeol, Jongdae e Jisoo? Quante volte era stato in modi decisamente più intimi con quei tre? Perché Jongin vedeva il nuovo alpha come una minaccia ma i suoi amici no? Sentiva di star perdendo il controllo, così inusuale per lui, solitamente tranquillo, sorridente. Non era mai stato così teso. Mai. Ma quando vide Kris stringere amichevolmente una coscia del suo ragazzo, la cui reazione fu una risata e l'appoggiare la fronte sul braccio del cinese per contenersi, Jongin esplose. I suoi occhi come fuoco su quei due, che ancora lo ignoravano. Ma i suoi ormoni ormai non più contenuti si sparsero presto per la stanza, facendo cambiare in un attimo l'atmosfera. Tutti si girarono a guardarlo straniti, era calato il silenzio. Minseok era terrorizzato e si strinse a Luhan. Kyungsoo invece sembrava spiazzato, perché non aveva mai visto Jongin così. Nessuno lo aveva mai visto così. Kris tolse in un secondo la mano dalla coscia dell'omega, messa genuinamente lì per amicizia, quasi senza rendersene conto. Non sapeva che avrebbe provocato qualcun altro in quella maniera.

"Jongin? Hey guardami, c'è qualcosa che non va?" Chanyeol prese il suo amico per le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi con preoccupazione. Il tono di voce che aveva usato era gentile. Jongin tolse lo sguardo irato che aveva sul suo fidanzato e sul nuovo alpha e lo posò sul suo interlocutore, senza rispondere.

"Jongin che sta succedendo? Non sei in te! Riprenditi o sarò costretto a cacciarti fuori di casa!" il tono usato questa volta dal ragazzo era stato più severo e come per Jongin miracolo tornò in sé. Realizzata la situazione, sentì il volto avvampargli per l'imbarazzo e, girandosi ma senza guardare direttamente nessuno negli occhi, cercò di scusarsi.

"E-Ecco, sc-scusate ragazzi. Non so perché- Manca poco al mio rut e- Scusate. Scusatemi davvero, forse è meglio che me ne vada per oggi."

Nel vedere che il giovane era tornato in sé, tutto il gruppo si tranquillizzò. Cercavano di dirgli che ormai era tutto a posto, che poteva rimanere, ma lui insisteva nel voler andare via e si alzò. Kyungsoo però scattò verso di lui, prendendolo per un polso.

"Io e te dobbiamo parlare. Chanyeol, possiamo usare la tua stanza?"

"Oh? Sì sì andate pure, ma mi raccomando Soo, non farlo piangere troppo."

"Piangerá il giusto, non preoccuparti Chan." Le parole dell'omega erano risuonate nella stanza quasi più spaventose dell'ira di Jongin. Erano una coppia strana, ma una coppia piena di amore.

"Si può sapere che ti è preso, Jongin? E guardami in faccia quando ti parlo!"

L'alpha era all'apice dell'imbarazzo, non riusciva a sollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento.  
"A-allora, prima di tutto scusami, scusa davvero davvero tanto Kyungsoo, davvero." alcune lacrime avevano già iniziato a scorrere lungo le il suo volto. "Prima che te lo dica, mi prometti che non ti arrabbierai troppo? Vorresti spiegarmi bene, ok? Scusa, scusa Kyungsoo."

Jongin non aveva ancora alzato del tutto lo sguardo, ma lo aveva sollevato leggermente.

"Vedremo Jongin, vedremo. Dai, parla."

"Allora, tutto ciò non era mia intenzione... Non era nei miei piani ingelosirmi così tanto, e che sia chiaro, solo perché ho reagito così non vuol dire che tu stessi facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Sono io che- che ho ingigantito tutto nella mia testa. Era tutta la mattina che non mi guardavi... Continuavi a ridere e a parlare con... Con Yifan, eravate così vicini... Kyungsoo, scusa. Tu sei libero di fare quello che vuoi ovviamente, non voglio essere un fidanzato opprimente, non voglio essere lo stereotipo dell'alpha tipico di merda, scusa. Ti amo, lo sai vero?"

Pronunciando la sua confessione, l'alpha, ancora ricoperto di lacrime, riuscì a guardare negli occhi il suo amato, che sembrava un po' combattuto sul cosa pensare.

" È vero che sei quasi in rut? "

" Manca una settimana..."

"Sai Jongin, da una parte mi fa piacere che tu tenga a me così tanto da ingelosirti... Cioè, un minimo di gelosia non è malissimo, ma la tua è stata irrazionale, è bello sapere che te ne sia reso conto da solo... Darò la colpa al fatto che devi andare in rut e che non ti ho dato molte attenzioni, ok? Che non capiti mai più però Nini... Non ti avevo mai visto in quella maniera e onestamente... Spero di non rivederti così mai più... Dai vieni qui."

L'omega aprì le braccia, invitando il suo fidanzato ad avvicinarsi. L'avere così tanto potere sul più giovane un po' lo eccitava, ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto.

"Non dovresti essere più geloso di altre persone? Tipo Jisoo? O Jongdae? O Chanyeol? Io e Chanyeol l'altra sera abbiamo dormito solo in mutande abbracciati nel suo letto e tu non hai battuto ciglio..."

"Va beh ma questo lo facciamo da sempre, mi fido ciecamente di loro, so che non mj tradiresti mai con loro."

La mente di Kyungsoo per un attimo fu invasa dalle notti in cui da adolescente si lasciava andare al piacere con Chanyeol, ma mandò via quelle immagini immediatamente.

"E poi anche io dormo semi nudo con loro."

"Ma quindi pensi che potrei tradirti?" l'omega pronunciò le sue parole contro il petto del suo fidanzato, che si muoveva inspirando ed espirando.

"N-no... È che sei così bello, mi viene facile pensare che qualcun altro possa innamorarsi di te, confessarsi e... Portarti via da me."

L'aria calda della voce di Jongin soffiava tra il collo e la spalla di Kyungsoo, facendolo sentire amato.

"Stupido, sei l'unico che io abbia mai amato e che sempre amerò. Adesso togliti questi stupidi pensieri di testa e torniamo di là, ok?"

I due si diedero un bacio dolce di riconciliazione e tornarono a braccetto nel salone. Trovarono Kris seduto a terra che li guardava preoccupato.

"Hey ragazzi, scusate per prima, forse sono stato troppo-"

"No Kris hyung, sono io a dovermi scusare per aver reagito in quel modo. Tu e Soo stavate parlando come due normali amici, non è da me quel tipo di comportamento, ti chiedo ancora scusa..."

"Allora... Amici come prima?"

"Amici come prima." i due alpha si sorrisero.

Questa volta sulla penisola del divano c'erano Jongin e Kyungsoo, abbracciati l'uno all'altro che parlavano a bassa voce tra di loro e ogni tanto ridacciavano. Yifan li guardava sereno, felice che ogni fraintendimento fosse stato chiarito, cominciando a giocare al gioco dell'oca con alcuni del gruppo. L'atmosfera si era decisamente ristabilizzata, e i giovani decisero che avrebbero passato molte più volte così tutti assieme a casa di qualcuno di loro che viveva per conto suo. Una volta a settimana era il piano ufficiale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddio siamo a 100 letture? Grazie mille ragazzi ❤️

Verso il tardo pomeriggio quasi tutti avevano lasciato l'appartamento tranne Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol e Yixing.

"Io e Yixing hyung allora andiamo, ok? Lasciamo la casa a voi, state attenti a non svegliare i vicini." l'alpha rise, facendo imbarazzare il suo coinquilino.

"Chan!! Dai vattene, mi hai già scocciato!"

Arrivati a casa del maggiore, Chanyeol si sentì in pace. Sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto il tempo indisturbato con il suo hyung, e solo questo lo rasserenava.

Da mangiare ordinarono due panini e poi andarono in sala per giocare al computer.

"Wow hyung, non ti immaginavo così bravo ad Assassin's Creed."  
"Beh ora invece sai che lo sono. Anche tu non sei male, Yeol."  
I loro occhi incatenati, nessuno dei due intenzionati a togliere lo sguardo di dosso l'uno dall'altro.

"Yeol sai, fa davvero caldo e io di solito a casa sto senza maglia, ti dà fastidio se resto in jeans?"

"Ah? Ah no, non ti preoccupare, è casa tua... Poi sono abituato a vedere gente girare per casa mia in mutande, quindi non è un problema."

L'unico problema era che il movimento con cui Yixing si stava rimuovendo l'indumento stava facendo sentire Chanyeol in una certa maniera. Le luci erano spente, l'unica fonte di illuminazione era lo schermo del computer che evidenziava ogni forma del corpo dell'alpha davanti a lui. Per quanto fosse un po' più basso, il tipo di muscolatura non era tanto diverso dal suo: addominali presenti ma non eccessivamente accentuati, così come per i pettorali. Le braccia erano un po' più definite, ma ciò che aveva catturato di più la sua attenzione era il girovita stretto del cinese, circondato alla perfezione da un paio di jeans neri stretti che disegnavano un po' più in basso un paio di cosce allenate. Per un attimo sentì il respiro mancare ed era rimasto a bocca aperta. Cercò di distrarsi prima che l'altro ragazzo se ne accorgesse, ma il suo stato era evidente.

"Ti piace ciò che vedi?" chiese il padrone di casa con un tono tra lo scherzoso e il flirtante.  
"Vedi che scherzo." aggiunse, vedendo l'improvviso cambio di espressione del minore da imbarazzato a quello di un criminale colto sul fatto.

"Hyung, hhhm, ovviamente sei un bel ragazzo, non so perché ho reagito così, ecco-"  
All'innocenza di Chanyeol, il cinese sì calmò.  
"Hey hey calmati, è sempre strano vedere qualcuno spogliarsi davanti ai propri occhi, non farti problemi." sorrisero e tornarono al gioco.

Verso le undici di sera Chanyeol era completamente sudato e aveva caldo, ma non voleva farlo pesare a Yixing. In quella casa purtroppo però non c'era il condizionatore.

"Hyung, non è che... Avresti un altro ventilatore?"

"Fa caldo eh? Scusa... Forse non avrei dovuto invitarti, comunque sì, vado a prenderlo dallo sgabuzzino."

"No hyung, hai fatto bene a invitarmi, mi sto divertendo." si sorrisero per la centesima volta quel giorno.

Vedendo l'altro alpha tornare con un altro ventilatore rallegrò Chanyeol, che andò incontro a Yixing per aiutarlo a collegare l'elettrodomestico al buio. Nel mentre, le loro spalle e braccia nude erano venute più volte a contatto. Acceso l'apparecchio, i due decisero di passare un po' di tempo a produrre qualche traccia insieme.

"Credimi, con questa faremo un sacco di soldi. Ho già un'idea a chi poterla vendere. Però ora sono stanco, che ne dici se andiamo sul divano? Ovviamente con i ventilatori puntati addosso."

"Per me va benissimo hyung."

E così si ritrovarono sul sofà e la televisione accesa, la luce sempre spenta e due ventilatori per cercare di tenersi freschi. La distanza tra i loro corpi era praticamente inesistente. La coscia coperta di Chanyeol era sopra quella Yixing, facendo intrecciare due delle loro gambe. Il minore poi aveva metà corpo sul maggiore, che lo abbracciava da dietro. Chanyeol indossava una canotta nera molto leggera, quindi percepiva con facilità la pelle del ragazzo dietro di lui, sentiva il suo respiro sul suo collo. A un certo punto si spostò un po' e finì seduto in mezzo alle gambe del cinese. Yixing ridacchiò mentre il viso di Chanyeol divenne della sfumatura di rosso più rossa esistente. Provò a scendere dal divano, ma il maggiore lo teneva stretto a sé.

"Yeoli possiamo rimanere così per un altro po'?" gli chiese quasi sussurrando, con il mento poggiato su una clavicola del minore. Chanyeol sentiva l'interno del suo stomaco ribaltarsi, il battito cardiaco accelerato.  
"Va... Va bene hyung." e rimasero così a guadare la televisione per circa una mezz'ora, ormai rilassati l'uno sull'altro, Chanyeol completamente addosso al cinese che lo teneva sempre più stretto. Fino a quando un telefono non squillò. Ovviamente. Chanyeol si chiese se qualche entità superiore cercasse ogni volta di rovinare i suoi momenti migliori. Ed era il suo telefono. Yixing glielo passò, senza cambiare posizione.

"Kyungsoo? Sei sempre tu che mi chiami? Sai che è quasi l'una di notte? Perché sei ancora sveglio?"

"Intanto ti calmi alpha di merda. Due scusa, non sapevo che la chiamata di un amico fosse così fastidiosa. E tre, se non stai dormendo tu, perché dovrei star dormendo io?" ovviamente i due avevano parlato per tutto il tempo in modo sarcastico.

"Dai dai, che c'è Soo?"

"In realtà nulla di particolare, solo i miei che mi hanno chiuso in camera mia a tempo indeterminato perché hanno scoperto che sto con Jongin... Ci hanno visti baciarci..."

"Stai scherzando spero."

"Perché dovrei scherzare Chan... Non ho ancora chiamato gli altri, ma domani per favore verresti qui? Magari con i tuoi... La tua famiglia è la migliore delle cinque, magari potrebbero aiutare..."

"Soo se vuoi vengo adesso."

"Non se ne parla, è notte fonda e ho sonno. Tu goditi la serata, io dormo, domani ci vedremo, va bene?"

"Soo, appena esci da camera tua vieni a vivere con me e Dae, nessuna scusa."

"Ma sei scemo?"

"Soo dico sul serio."

"Dai dai, domani vediamo, buona notte."

"Prendi sul serio quello che ti dico. Notte."

Riattacò al telefono e tutto quello che provava era rabbia. Rabbia per le loro famiglie, la loro mentalità. Yixing, che aveva sentito tutto, stava cercando di calmarlo accarezzandogli il capo e passandogli le dita tra le ciocche di capelli. Gli diede un veloce bacio dietro alla testa, sulla nuca. Chanyeol si stava rilassando.

"Come farei senza di te, hyung..."

"Non lo so Yeoli, non lo so." con la mano non impegnata ad accarezzargli la testa, l'alpha prese ad accarezzargli un braccio, lentamente, sentendo sotto i suoi polpastrelli ogni vena, muscolo e peletto su cui passava. Sentiva di star perdendo le staffe. Il cuore batteva forte anche a lui, all'unisono con quello del suo collega. Si sentivano. Entrambi sentivano il proprio battito cardiaco, ma nessuno dei spiccicava parola. Solo respiri, carezze, calore. Avevano gli occhi chiusi, ma non stavano dormendo.

"Yixing, pensi che domani riuscirò a liberare Soo?"

"Certo Yeoli, certo. Verrà a vivere con te e Jongdae?"

"Per forza, se continua a stare con i suoi potrebbe impazzire."

"E... Come farà con i suoi heat?"

"Non lo so, ma troveremo una soluzione. Le volte in cui è rimasto da noi era perché li aveva particolarmente leggeri, ma quando li ha forti lo portiamo sempre a casa... Probabilmente lo farò stare in camera mia o di Dae e io dormirò sul divano, non è scomodo."

"Se vuoi casa mia è sempre aperta altrimenti Yeoli..."

"Hyung, mi fai... Ah, non lo so neanche io..."

"Cosa ti faccio Yeoli? Ti dà fastidio come ti tengo o come ti parlo dopo che ti ho detto che mi piacciono gli alpha? Se vuoi possiamo subito smettere di-"

"No hyung, non mi dà assolutamente fastidio, e non voglio assolutamente che tu smetta di... Di accarezzarmi, ok?"

"Ai tuoi ordini, ahah..."

"Non ridere..."

"Perché?"

"Perché no."

Il cinese rise ancora più di gusto e buttò l'alpha che era tra le sue gambe sul divano, steso sulla schiena, e si mise sopra di lui, finalmente ora in grado di guardarlo in faccia. Si accorse di quanto il coreano fosse arrossito e gli accarezzò la testa, ridendogli in faccia.

"Finalmente posso guardarti negli occhi. Sei rossissimo, lo sai?"

"Hyung io-"

"Guardami, per favore Chanyeol."

I due alpha si guardavano negli occhi, i loro nasi si sfioravano.

"Yeoli, com'è farlo con un omega?"

"Hyung perché mi fai queste domande..."  
Il minore aveva cercato di coprirsi il volto con le mani, senza riuscirci però, visto che Yixing gli stava tenendo entrambi i polsi.

"Yeoli sono curioso... Con gli altri alpha è sempre così complicato, se non si è dell'umore giusto si può finire col farsi male... Una volta uno mi ha quasi rotto il naso perché ha sentito un istinto di dominanza il secondo esatto in cui stavamo per iniziare... Con gli omega deve essere molto più semplice e facile... Ti invidio per questo, sai Yeoli?"

Chanyeol non capiva se ciò che il cinese stava dicendo lo eccitasse o lo facesse intristire. Lo guardava a fatica negli occhi.

"Con gli omega... Con gli omega è decisamente molto intenso hyung... Almeno per le esperienze che ho avuto io... Hanno una resistenza infinita, quindi è stancante ma molto bello... Ma deve piacere... A te probabilmente non piacerebbe hyung... E poi sono sicuro che avrai avuto tante belle esperienze comunque con degli alpha... "

"Tante? Non tante in realtà... Però quelle che sono andate bene sono state meravigliose..."

" I- I tuoi lo sanno?"

"Come potrebbero? Ogni volta che vado a trovarli mi presentano a qualche omega o qualche beta... È anche uno dei motivi per cui ho scelto di tornare qui, oltre al resto..."

"Mi dispiace hyung..."

"Tu non centri nulla, perché devi dispicerti per me, Yeoli?"

Il loro tono di voce era basso, ma ad ogni parola sentivano l'uno il respiro dell'altro sulle proprie bocche. Chanyeol chiuse gli occhi. Ma all'improvviso Yixing si alzò, andando a spegnere i ventilatori. Il minore si mise seduto guardando incredulo l'alpha che era ancora a petto nudo. In quel momento aveva veramente che succedesse qualcosa, l'atmosfera era più che adatta. Sentì l'amaro in bocca per la delusione.

"Yeoli sono le due e mezza, andiamo a dormire? Se vuoi tu puoi andare in camera mia, io resto sul divano."

"Possiamo dormire insieme altrimenti? Il tuo letto è abbastanza grande..."

"Non avevi caldo?"

"Ma ora si sta meglio e io dormo quasi sempre con qualcuno..."

"Allora va bene, andiamo di là."

Una volta sul letto, i due erano stesi faccia a faccia senza lenzuola, per il caldo.

"Hyung... Prima... Perché ti sei alzato?"

"Perché avevo sonno Yeoli."

"No, intendo... Lasciamo stare hyung, notte."

Il minore si girò nella direzione opposta.

"Yeoli..." il suo tono di voce era dispiaciuto. Capiva cosa intendeva Chanyeol, ma non riusciva a chiederglielo ad alta voce. Lo abbracciò da dietro e così si addormentarono.


	17. Chapter 17

La mattina dopo Chanyeol passò a casa sua a farsi una doccia. Aveva addosso l'odore di un alpha che non era Jongin, cosa che sarebbe risultata strana a sua madre e alla sua famiglia in generale. Una volta pulito e odorante solo di sé stesso e sapone, trovò Baekhyun e Jongdae nel salone preoccupati. Erano venuti a sapere di Kyungsoo solo in mattinata.

"Chan, secondo te se vengo anche io peggioro la situazione?"

"Probabilmente non la miglioreresti... Vado da solo Dae, ok? Ti prometto che entro oggi porterò Soo qui, con la forza bruta se necessario."

"Basta che non fai cazzate."

"Fidati, andrà tutto bene."

"Mi fido, grazie Channie. A dopo."

"A dopo ragazzi."

L'alpha prese la macchina e guidò verso casa dei suoi genitori. Era da gennaio che non li vedeva e sentiva un po' di ansia. Sceso dall'autovettura respiró profondamente e suonò al campanello. Ad aprire fu sua sorella Yoora, l'unica persona che amava veramente in quella famiglia. Non la vedeva da almeno due anni, quando si era sposata, e quindi la abbracciò forte. Dopo poco fecero capolino sua madre e suo padre.

"Ma guarda un po' chi si è fatto vivo..." disse la donna di mezza età.  
"Figlio mio, fatti vedere di meno, mi raccomando..." commentò con sarcasmo il padre.

"Mamma papà, ho una cosa importante di cui parlarvi. Veramente importante."

"Oh? Anche tu hai trovato l'omega o la beta della tua vita?"

"No, è decisamente qualcosa di più importante. Riguarda Kyungsoo e la sua famiglia."

"I Do? Non mi dire che ti sei innamorato del piccolo Soo e ora vi impediscono di stare insieme... Sai come sono, una famiglia con una mentalità molto molto chiusa... Spesso mi domando come ancora siamo in buoni rapporti, ma poi mi ricordo della nostra gioventù..."

"Ancora una volta, non è questa la-"

"Ma come? Tu e Kyungsoo siete sempre andati molto d'accordo, ho sempre pensato che un giorno voi due-"

"Fatemi parlare per favore!"

"Va bene, va bene..."

E disse loro della storia tra Jongin e Kyungsoo.

"Quindi volevo sapere se potreste convincere i Do a liberare Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol, è una cosa complicata quella che ci stai dicendo. Kyungsoo è maggiorenne, non possono trattarlo così, ma è anche vero che quelli sono i Do... Dai, andiamo."

"Grazie mamma, grazie papà."

Arrivati difronte all'enorme villa dei Do, Chanyeol si sentì piccolissimo. Suo padre suonò al campanello e ad aprire la porta fu il fratello maggiore dell'omega; Chanyeol non lo vedeva da quasi dieci anni. Quando vide la famiglia Park strabuzzò un po' gli occhi per la sorpresa, invitandoli ad entrare.

"Seungsoo, da quanto tempo!" disse sua madre, prendendo le guance al giovane alpha Do.

"Già, già signora Park..."

Arrivò anche la madre di famiglia che abbracciò i suoi amici e Chanyeol, appena li vide. Arrivati nell'immenso salone, trovarono anche il signor Do, seduto sul divano a leggere una rivista.

"Signori Park, da quanto tempo..." li accolse.

Una delle governanti di casa portò tazze con caffè o tè a seconda delle preferenze.

"Vedo che avete portato anche vostro figlio... È per caso una questione urgente?"

"Abbastanza, Kangsoo. È da tanto che non ti chiamavo per nome, vero?"

"Già, Sungjin... Cosa è successo in questi anni?"

"Forse possiamo aver perso un po' i legami, ma amiamo i nostri figli, giusto? Ricordo vent'anni fa quanto eri fiero del tuo bambino, il piccolo Kyungsoo..."

"Già, Kyungsoo..."

"Kangsoo, sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Potrai anche non essere d'accordo, ma chiuderlo in casa così è sequestro di persona. Se non fossimo amici ti avrei già denunciato." disse il padre di Chanyeol.

I due padri di famiglia erano gli unici due che portavano avanti la conversazione. Le madri si erano ritirate a parlare in cucina, mentre Chanyeol e Seungsoo erano seduti vicino ai rispettivi genitori, senza aprire bocca. La tensione nell'aria era palpabile.

"Senti Sungjin, già il fatto che sia un omega è a dir poco... Imbarazzante... Ma poi si è messo con l'alpha meno alpha in circolazione. Se fosse stato con tuo figlio avrei anche potuto pensarci... Ma Jongin è..."

"Non parlare male di Jongin, tu e sua madre siete come fratelli ti ricordo. È un alpha un po' unico nel suo genere, particolarmente sensibile e delicato, ma apparentemente è ciò di cui tuo figlio ha bisogno. Perché non gli lasci vivere la sua vita? Ormai ha ventun'anni, un figlio alpha su cui volevi proiettare il tuo futuro già lo hai ed è seduto accanto a te... Lo hai messo al mondo per fargli desiderare di non esistere? Stai diventando esattamente come tuo padre. Avevi detto che non avresti mai fatto vivere ai tuoi figli quello che hai passato tu, eppure guardati ora, Kangsoo."

"Sungjin, nella vita si cambia... E comunque va bene, lo lascio andare, ma non lo voglio più vedere mettere piede in questa casa."

"Signor Do non si preoccupi, verrà a stare con me e Jongdae."

Chanyeol attirò su di sé l'attenzione del padre di Kyungsoo.

"Allora conto su di te Chanyeol."

"Vuoi davvero rinunciare a tuo figlio per questo? Non è che sta con un beta o con... Un altro omega, per dire. Sta con un alpha, Jongin è un alpha di tutto rispetto."

"Sungjin sono stufo di discutere. Andate a ritirare mio figlio e non presentatevi qui per qualche mese."

Le madri avevano sentito, e quella di Kyungsoo, senza alcun potere, stava cercando di mantenere la calma e di non piangere. Anche Seungsoo sembrava leggermente turbato, ma non più di tanto.

Chanyeol corse verso la camera di Kyungsoo, si ricordava perfettamente dove si trovava. Girò la chiave e trovò l'omega che singhiozzava silenziosamente in lacrime. A passo svelto si avvicinò a lui, stringendolo in un abbraccio. Aveva sentito tutto, perché i due padri non avevano usato un tono di voce esattamente basso. Era terribilmente ferito, vedere il suo migliore amico in quelle condizioni faceva sentire Chanyeol male fisicamente. Lo accarezzò e gli baciò la testa per rassicurarlo, sussurrandogli parole di conforto.

"Andrà tutto bene, ok? Adesso vieni a stare da me e Dae, ti cedo la mia stanza, mmh?"

Kyungsoo alzò lo sguardo, guardando con i suoi grandi occhi lucidi il suo amico alpha.

"E tu?"

"Io? Non ti preoccupare di me. Adesso andiamo, mio padre ci sta chiamando, ok?"

"Andiamo."

I due uscirono dalla stanza tenendosi per mano, vicini. Il signor Do li scrutò finché non furono fuori dalla porta. Sua madre gli diede un ultimo abbraccio e un bacio sulla fronte, poi salirono sulla macchina dei signori Park. Tutto il viaggio fu silenzioso. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo erano nei posti posteriori, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro. Arrivati a casa della famiglia Park, non ci misero molto a salire sulla macchina di Chanyeol e arrivare in fine al suo appartamento.

"Finalmente siamo qui... Chan, mi è sembrato di stare chiuso in quella stanza per mesi, non ce la facevo più..."

Ad accoglierli all'entrata ci furono Baekhyun e Jongdae che quasi stritolarono l'omega.

Jongdae poi se lo portò sul divano, allontanando il suo ragazzo e l'alpha. Disegnò il contorno del viso di Kyungsoo con tanti piccoli baci, tenendogli le mani delicatamente sulle guance. L'omega finalmente iniziò a ridere, e il suo amico beta lo strinse in un abbraccio ancora più stretto.

"Jongin... Lui sa di tutto questo?" chiese Baekhyun, che si era seduto accanto ai due ragazzi sul divano. 

"A lui... Non ho ancora detto nulla, sapete com'è, non volevo farlo stare in panico per mezza giornata... Ma onestamente adesso vorrei vederlo..."

"Lo chiamo?"

"No Chan, ora sta lavorando... Verso le cinque però dovrebbe finire, ci penso io poi a chiamarlo... Ora vorrei solo andarmi a lavare e fare un pisolino, vi dispiace?"

"Scherzi?" dissero gli altri tre in coro, facendo ridacchiare l'omega.

"Allora vado... Jongdae per vestirmi mi servirebbero dei tuoi vestiti e per la stanza... Chanyeol sei sicuro?"

"Mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia."

Qualche ora dopo si ritrovarono un Jongin affannato davanti alla porta di casa. Vedendo che ad aprire era stato Kyungsoo, gli si buttò addosso.

"Soo! Soo come stai?"

L'alpha era già in lacrime e con le braccia strette attorno al suo ragazzo. I due fecero una scenetta per un po', baci più o meno casti e poi finalmente si calmarono, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro sul divano.

"Soo, Yixing ha chiesto di te. Ti saluta."

"Oh, salutalo anche da parte mia."

"Channie... Ultimamente sembra che tu dia più importanza a Yixing che a noi..." disse Jongin, con la voce ancora rotta dal pianto.

Chanyeol lo guardò con tono accusatorio.

"Nini ma che dici? La mia priorita sarete sempre tu, Soo, Jisoo e Dae. Anche Jongdae, non è che solo perché ha trovato Baek ora ci tratta in modo diverso... Anzi, è ancora più appicciso..."

"Hey!"

"Perché dico bugie? Yixing hyung è solo... Un amico fidato, avere nuovi amici è bello, no?"

"Allora vieni e abbracciarci. Anche tu Dae. E anche tu Baekie, ormai sei di famiglia."


	18. Chapter 18

Era agosto, e tutto sembrava potesse accadere tranne che il rut di Chanyeol e l'heat di Kyungsoo si verificassero nello stesso periodo. Erano entrambi accoccolati sul divano, cosa che in un qualche modo li rilassava ma allo stesso tempo li stressava all'infinito. Erano sotto la stretta osservazione di Jongdae per evitare che qualsiasi cosa oltre il limite potesse accadere. Kyungsoo aveva le gambe attorcigliate alla vita del suo migliore amico ed era seduto sulle sue cosce. Chanyeol era seduto a gambe incrociate sotto l'omega e sentiva la sua umidità su di sé. Ad ogni movimento entrambi cercavano di non rilasciare gemiti fraintebili. Avevano deciso di stare così perché il calore e l'odore dei loro corpi li faceva sentire meno frustrati dello stare isolati, ma anche perché Jongdae non era riuscito in alcun modo a separarli.

"Ragazzi ormai mi sono arrendo, non cercherò più di separarvi, ma sapete quanto è pericolosa questa cosa? Probabilmente se non ci fossi stato io... Ah, lasciamo stare... E poi come reagirebbe Jongin a vedervi così?"

"Mmh Dae, per favore... Stai-Stai zitto, ho mal di testa..." disse quasi a fatica l'omega sul petto dell'alpha, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e le braccia strette attorno al corpo del suo amico.

Kyungsoo sentiva qualcosa indurirsi sotto di sè; sapeva che era Chanyeol e gli lanciò un sguardo un po' imbarazzato a cui l'alpha rispose con uno sguardo di scuse. Ma al più piccolo non dava fastidio, solo che il contenersi dal non strusciarsi stava diventando impellente. Doveva comunque resistere: aveva un fidanzato e Jongdae lì che li guardava. E li guardava sospettoso, per cui aveva capito qualcosa.

"Ah comunque Dae, se oggi deve venire qualcuno... Non far venire né altri alpha né altri omega, la situazione degenererebbe. So che anche voi beta subite un po' l'effetto degli heat e dei rut, però per voi è decisamente più leggera..."

"Va bene, va bene Chan... Beh noi beta tendiamo semplicemente ad essere un po' più sensibili, ma nulla di che..."

La vibrazione della voce di Chanyeol fece rilasciare una sorta di miagolio strozzato all'omega, cosa che fece arrossire tutti e tre gli amici presenti in quel salone.

"N-Non è meglio se vi separate ragazzi?" chiese Jongdae.

"N-no, è meglio restare così per ora..."

"V-va bene Soo... Comunque Baekhyun ha detto che voleva passare a vedermi, vi dà fastidio?"

"Beh a dire la verità la cosa mi mette un po' in imbarazzo, magari andate in camera tua così-" 

"Sì certo Chanyeol, così tu e Kyungsoo scopate sul divano... Lo faccio stare poco, gli chiederò di non guardarvi..." 

"In realtà noi-" 

Qualcuno aveva suonato al campanello. 

Quando Baekhyun raggiunse il salone, sentì una scarica di adrenalina nell'odorare tutti quei feromoni così pesanti. 

"C-Cosa sta succedendo qui?" si rivolse al suo ragazzo. 

"Te l'ho detto, sono entrambi nei loro periodi e io li sto guardando dalle quattro di stamattina quando è iniziato tutto... Sono già otto ore Baek..." 

"Hey ragazzi, perché non andate in due camere diverse?" 

"Non ne vogliono sapere... Ormai neanche mi ascoltano più... Onestamente se fanno qualcosa di cui poi si pentiranno ormai sono affari loro... Non vedi che c'è Kyungsoo che sta facendo di tutto per non strusciarsi su Chan? E lui sembra assolutamente pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa al primo sì... "

"Non possono usare tipo degli inibitori?" 

"Li hanno già usati qualche mese fa, farlo due volte di seguito può essere dannoso..." 

"Madonna... Per fortuna sono un beta ahah." Baekhyun diede un bacio sulla guancia al suo ragazzo. 

Vuoi andare a farti un riposino? Se vuoi gli faccio io da vedetta per qualche ora. "

"Lo faresti?" 

"Certo amore." 

"Lo sai che ti amo, vero?" 

"Ovvio che lo so." 

I due si diedero un bacio. 

"Ascolta solo questa cosa però. Se dovesse suonare qualche alpha o omega alla porta, non aprire. Neanche se è Jongin, ok? Anche se insistono. Ho già scritto sul gruppo che oggi è meglio che non venga nessuno, quindi già lo sanno, ma in caso..." 

"Va bene, va bene... Ma a un certo punto dovremmo pure separarli, no? Non possiamo stare a guardarli per cinque-sei giorni, giusto?" 

"Ci pensiamo quando mi sveglio, ok?" 

"Ok, riposati amore." 

"A dopo." e Jongdae sparì in camera sua, lasciando Baekhyun da solo con due ragazzi appiccicati l'uno all'altro che facevano di tutto per non mangiarsi l'uno con l'altro. Sarebbe stata una giornata molto lunga. 

Dopo un paio d'ore i feromoni erano diventati pesanti anche per il beta di guardia, Kyungsoo stava praticamente allagando i suoi pantaloni e quelli di Chanyeol, ma non sembrava importargli. Chanyeol in qualche aveva iniziato a stringerlo ancora di più e la frustrazione di entrambi i ragazzi erano alla stesse. Nella loro mente scorrevano le immagini di quando erano più giovani e l'omega faceva di tutto per ricordarsi che aveva un fidanzato da otto mesi ormai. Un fidanzato con cui non aveva fatto nulla. E questo lo stava facendo morire di voglia. Fu lì che le cose iniziarono a peggiorare. Kyungsoo stava guardando Chanyeol intensamente negli occhi e lui ricambiava lo sguardo. Allora dopo qualche minuto Kyungsoo prese il volto dell'alpha fra le sue e fece scontrare le loro bocche, facendo trasformare presto quel contatto in un bacio aggressivo. 

"No no no no! Separatevi immediatamente!" Baekhyun corse in soccorso per cercare di separarli, ma Chanyeol, che era molto più forte, soprattutto dato che era in rut, stava facendo resistenza. 

"Jongdae! Jongdae! Ti prego svegliati, la situazione sta degenerando!" 

Una decina di secondi dopo Jongdae corse nel salone, trovando Baekhyun schiacciato tra Chanyeol e Kyungsoo come un würstel in un hotdog. Non gli stavano facendo del male, solo impedendo di bloccare i loro movimenti. 

Allora Jongdae prese l'alpha da dietro. 

"Chanyeol! Guardati, guarda che devo fare per farti comportare decentemente!" il beta tirò con un grande sforzo il suo migliore amico, buttandolo per terra. 

"Ti vanti tanto di saperti controllare, eppure guarda cosa è successo!" 

"In realtà è stato Kyungsoo ad iniziare... Ovviamente Chanyeol avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, però..." 

"Cosa hanno fatto esattamente?" 

"Hanno iniziato a limonare pesantemente... Dovremmo dirlo a Jongin?" 

"Sai cosa Baek? Non voglio mischiarmi, sono affari loro... Io porto Chanyeol in camera mia, tu potresti accompagnare Kyungsoo in camera sua?" 

Jongdae teneva ancora stretto il suo amico alto, trascinandolo lentamente verso camera sua. 

"Chan, più tardi quando tornerete un po' più in voi vi faremo uscire, ma a turni, non voglio più che succedano certe cose... Sai che se lo scoprisse Jongin probabilmente non si fiderebbe più di voi due, vero?" 

Erano arrivati in camera del beta. 

"Appena tutta sta cosa finisce vorrei scusarmi con Soo... Grazie per averci separato e scusa se abbiamo insistito per stare vicini, se fossimo stati anche solo non l'uno sull'altro questo non sarebbe successo... Ora però vorrei solo dormire." 

"Dormi dormi Chan, ormai è anche ora... Ci vediamo domattina, ok?" 

"A domani." 

Jongdae spense la luce e andò a pulire il divano. 

Passò una settimana e finalmente la tortura era finita. Quando Chanyeol e Kyungsoo si rividero dopo quello che era successo, facevano fatica a guardarsi negli occhi ed erano chiaramente a disagio. Quella mattina in casa loro poi c'erano anche Jongin, Baekhyun, Yixing, Minseok e Jisoo; avevano notato tutti l'atmosfera strana, ma pensavano fosse solo per il che avevano odorato entrambi i propri feromoni durante i giorni precedenti. 

"Channie." 

"Mmh? Nini cosa c'è?" 

"Mi passeresti quella tazzina di caffè?" 

"Certo." 

Il giovane alpha sorseggiò, non distogliendo mai gli occhi dal suo amico. 

"Perché mi sembri così teso? In realtà anche Kyungsoo... Capisco i feromoni e tutto, ma non state esagerando?" 

I due presi in causa si guardarono e attirarono l'attenzione di tutti gli ospiti, tranne Baekhyun e Jongdae che stavano trattenendo le risate. 

"Dae, Baek... Perché ridete?" 

"Ah...Devi sapere che è successa una cosa molto divertente... Ecco... Ieri sera, quando i loro cicli sono finiti ma entrambi avevano ancora un po' gli ormoni a palla, Soo ha scambiato per un momento Chanyeol per te e continuava ad abbracciarlo dicendo il tuo nome, ma accorgendosi che non eri tu si è imbarazzato e ora si evitano..."

"Non ci stiamo evitando!" Parlarono all'unisono.

La scusa di Jongdae non reggeva tantissimo, ma era meglio di nulla.

"Soo, visto che ora sono qui, perché non vieni ad abbracciarmi veramente? È una settimana che non ci vediamo..." piagnucolò Jongin. Kyungsoo gli sorrise e corse ad abbracciarlo, sedendosi vicino a lui sul divano, poco distante dal punto in cui era stato qualche giorno prima con Chanyeol. Cercò di non pensarci, ma quel pensiero lo tormentava. Il fatto che se, odorando bene, molto bene, si potessero sentire ancora i loro odori intrecciati non aiutava, anzi lo mandava in panico. Ma comunque decise di godersi la vicinanza del suo ragazzo.

Qualche ora dopo arrivò anche il resto del gruppo e piano piano la tensione tra Chanyeol e Kyungsoo si era dissipata. Yixing era sempre più appiccicoso con Chanyeol, cosa che al minore non dispiaceva per nulla. Pensava sempre a quella sera di un mese prima in cui si erano sicuramente quasi baciati, ma si diceva che probabilmente si era solo illuso, che il cinese lo vedesse solo come un amico molto intimo ormai.

"Comunque quella canzone che avete venduto a quel cantante sta andando davvero forte ultimamente ragazzi, ormai avrete un bel gruzzoletto da parte." disse Yifan.

"Eh in effetti sto riuscendo a pagare molto più facilmente le bollette ahah." rise Yixing, con il corpo steso sulle gambe di Chanyeol.

"Li sto mettendo tutti da parte quelli in eccesso, con il resto stavo pensando di prendermi una macchina così quella che abbiamo adesso la lascio a Dae."

"Chan davvero? Allora sei davvero il mio migliore amico~"

Luhan e Minseok davanti a loro stavano ignorando chiunque altro, persi nel loro mondo. Quando sentirono gli occhi del gruppo su di loro, si girarono.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese Luhan.

"Ci ignorate...E non mi sembrate di buon umore." rispose Kris.

"Seokie è stato lasciato." 

"Cazzo Luhan però, te lo avevo di non parlare!" 

"Cosa risolvi a nasconderglielo? Sono nostri amici, non sconosciuti..." 

L'espressione sul volto di tutti cambiò, diventando dispiaciuta. 

"Non guardatemi così, sono cose che succedono, non è la prima volta che succede..." 

"Se ti hanno lasciato vuol dire che sono dei perdenti, non sono al tuo livello." disse Chanyeol. 

"Cioè ti sei visto? Sei bello, dolce e simpatico... Sicuramente troverai qualcuno degno di te presto, credimi."   
Alle sue parole Minseok arrossì leggermente. 

"La pensi davvero così?" 

"Certo, perché dovrei mentirti?" 

"Grazie Chanyeol..." 

"Di nulla." si sorrisero. 

Tutti li guardavano come se stessero flirtando, mentre Yixing si sentì geloso, non gli piaceva l'effetto che Chanyeol aveva sempre sugli altri alpha. Però in realtà Chanyeol aveva detto quelle cose perché le pensava davvero, sapeva cosa si provava nell'essere lasciati da qualcuno che si ama profondamente, e voleva essere di conforto al suo nuovo amico, senza alcun secondo fine. 

"Perché non facciamo un pigiama party stanotte?" 

"Jongdae sei serio?" chiese Chanyeol e 

"Sì, voglio passare la serata tutti insieme... È estate, siamo giovani, abbiamo anche l'alcol... Se voi ci state..." 

Tutti sembravano d'accordo, e così passarono la serata a divertirsi. 

Arrivò anche il momento del fatidico gioco dell'oca. Erano tutti un po' ubriachi, Jisoo ormai era tornata a casa sua. 

"Ooooh, è finita su Baek!" urlò preso dall'euforia. 

"Obbligo o verità!" 

"Obbligo!" 

"'Prova a leccarti il gomito, se non ci riesci devi leccarlo a me!" 

"Ma che? Va beh lo faccio." 

Ovviamente finì col leccare il gomito al suo ragazzo e tutti risero. 

Qualche turno più avanti toccò a Minseok. 

Luhan chiese:"obbligo o verità?" 

"Obbligo." 

"Vai a dare un bacio a Chanyeol." 

"Eh? Luhan tu sei scemo, sono appena stato lasciato, non sono in vena di fare certe cose!" 

Tutto il gruppo però, tranne alcuni, cantavano in coro "bacio! bacio!" 

Chanyeol allora intervenne. 

"No no ragazzi, prima di tutto lui non se la sente, e io onestamente-" 

Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa però, l'omega si era già avvicinato e aveva posato le labbra sulle sue. Andò avanti per qualche secondo, ma l'alpha poi lo respinse gentilmente. Aveva notato Yixing come li guardava, non sapeva se era un'espressione arrabbiata, triste, o entrambe. 

"Sc-scusa Minseok, però ecco, non volevo che tu ti sentissi obbligato..." 

In realtà all'omega stava anche piacendo, ma fece finta di nulla. 

"Ah, grazie allora..." gli sorrise. 

"Come siete noiosi ragazzi... Chanyeol, se venissi io a baciarti mi rifiuteresti?" 

"Dai Luhan, come al solito stai esagerando... Stiamo giocando per divertirci tra amici, non per fare un'orgia!" 

"Baekhyun, è a lui che ho fatto la domanda, non a te! Allora, che mi dici Chanyeol?" 

"Uhh... In realtà stasera uhm... Non sono tanto dell'umore giusto forse..." 

"Allora ci posso provare solo con Kris o con Yixing... Gli altri alpha sono tutti fidanzati e non ho molto interesse per beta e omega, scusatemi ragazzi..." 

"Uhm, forse è meglio cambiare gioco..." propose Jongin. 

"Ah ve l'ho detto, siete noiosi."

"Luhan, solo perché non abbiamo sempre gli ormoni a palla come te non vuol dire che siamo noiosi..." disse Minseok. 

Un'oretta dopo c'era chi stava giocando a carte, chi chiacchierava e chi pomiciava. Quelli che stavano facendo più scena erano Kris e Luhan, ma non erano da meno Sehun e Junmyeon. Yixing e Chanyeol erano in un angolo seduti a terra a chiacchierare a bassa voce, mentre il resto del gruppo gridava e rideva rumorosamente mentre giocava. 

Yixing aveva la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Chanyeol, avevano entrambi un sorriso mentre si parlavano del più e del meno. 

"Volete vedere che ci salta fuori la coppia alpha/alpha? Non ne ho mai vista una nella vita reale." commentò Zitao con lo sguardo rivolto verso i due che parlavano tra di loro. Chanyeol e Yixing di scatto si girarono verso di loro, li stavano guardando. 

"Non è un po' impossibile? Si ci può volere all'infinito, ma la parte più... Ecco, il sesso sarebbe complicato..." disse Sehun. 

"In realtà nulla è impossibile finché si ci ama..." disse Minseok. 

Chanyeol si alzò visibilmente arrabbiato e si andò a chiudere in quella che era ormai la camera di Kyungsoo, sbattendo la porta. 

"Bravi, lo avete fatto incazzate... Commento Jongdae." 

"Yixing vai tu a dirgli che scherzavamo?" 

"Vedere me non peggiorerebbe le cose?" disse il cinese, che in realtà dentro si stava sentendo non benissimo sia per i commenti del gruppo sia per la reazione di Chanyeol. 

"Soo... Mi sa che devi andare tu..." disse Jongin. 

"Sai com'è, tra tutti tu sei quello che ascolta di più e oggi non lo ho trattato benissimo, devo ammetterlo... Sai che qualche volta sono geloso di voi? Vi capite sempre..."

"Ah Nini ma che dici, lo sai che ti adora... Va beh comunque sì, vado io..." 

Baekhyun e Jongdae avevano una teoria sul perché andassero sempre così d'accordo, ma non dissero nulla. 

"Però Yixing, dopo devi andare tu." 

"P-Perché?" 

"Poi te lo spiego." 

Entrando in camera sua, l'omega trovò Chanyeol che piangeva silenziosamente. 

"Chan..." 

"Soo..." 

Kyungsoo gli mise una mano sulla spalla, era in piedi davanti all'alpha seduto sul letto. 

"Guardarmi..." 

"Soo... Non fare domande ma... Penseresti male di me se... Mi innamorarsi di un altro alpha?" 

"Channie, non lo dirò a nessuno, ma ho capito da tempo che ti piace Yixing hyung, e con grande probabilità tu piaci a lui..." 

"Non scherzare Soo, non sono in vena..." 

"Non sto scherzando, e comunque non ci vedrei nulla di male, così come non vedo nulla di male nella relazione tra Jongdae e Baekhyun... Saresti sempre e comunque il mio migliore amico Chanyeol..." 

Kyungsoo si sedette su Chanyeol come quando entrambi erano in rut e in heat, ma senza stringere le gambe attorno alla vita dell'alpha. Erano solo abbracciati, stretti l'uno all'altro. L'omega stava cercando di asciugare ogni lacrima del suo amico, ma risultava impossibile, visto che ne cadevano a cascata.

"Sai Soo, qualche volta mi manca quando eravamo solo io e te... Perché non mi sono mai innamorato di te? Perché ho conosciuto quella stronza della mia ex? Perché ci siamo mai messi assieme? E perché è da quasi un anno che ho perso la testa per un alpha quando non mi era mai successo prima?" le parole gli uscirono di bocca a raffica, come proiettili da una mitragliatrice, tra le infinite lacrime.

"Shh, Shh... Lo sappiamo entrambi che non avrebbe mai funzionato, e poi sai che a me è sempre piaciuto Jongin... Perché ti devi fare queste domande? La vita va presa come viene, ok? Non ti condannare per quello che provi per Yixing, va bene? È un sentimento assolutamente valido e ti ripeto, sarai ricambiato... "

"Allora perché quella sera non mi ha baciato?"

"Non so di che sera stai parlando, ma probabilmente avrà avuto lo stesso tipo di paranoie stupide che ti stai facendo tu... Dai tempo al tempo e vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio, ok?"

Kyungsoo stava accarezzando dolcemente i capelli del suo amico, quasi neri, un po' mossi e morbidissimi.

"Soo... Mi daresti... Un ultimo bacio di incoraggiamento? Uno serio però, solo per questa volta... Ti prego..."

"Chanyeol non puoi chiedermi queste cose, sto con Jongin, non voglio sbagliare di nuovo."

"Ma non lo verrà a sapere, questa volta non ci sono neanche Dae e Baek... Ti prego..."

I due amici si guardarono qualche secondo negli occhi, esitanti. Kyungsoo prese le guance dell'alpha tra le sue mani e fece scontrare le loro labbra, esattamente come una settimana prima. Inizio tutto molto lentamente, i movimenti delle labbra erano pochi, ma aumentavano gradualmente. Chanyeol iniziò a leccare e Kyungsoo aprì la bocca. Per interi minuti assaporarono l'uno il sapore dell'altro, esplorandosi a vicenda. E poi terminarono, come se nulla fosse successo. Perché anche quello faceva parte della loro amicizia, una parte del loro rapporto che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere perché in pochi o quasi nessuno lo avrebbe accettato, e avrebbe anche potuto ferire persone a loro carissime.

"Ora... Stai meglio?"

"Sì Soo, sto decisamente meglio... Grazie, grazie davvero."

I due scesero dal letto.

"Aspetta un minuto, devo un attimo riprendermi perché altrimenti non riuscirei a guardare Nini in faccia..."

"Ah, anche io... Sono un pezzo di merda, scusa."

"Lo sono tanto quanto te, l'unico a cui dovremmo scusarci è Jongin..."

"Lo so, lo so... Sei pronto?"

"Andiamo."

I due uscirono dalla stanza mano nella mano, i loro odori erano amalgamati, ma non risultava strano dato il contesto. Arrivati nel salone dagli altri, trovarono che la maggior parte di loro addormentati, tra cui Jongin, cosa che fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo ai due amici colpevoli. Gli unici svegli erano Jongdae e Yixing. Il beta gli sorrise vedendo che la situazione si era risolta, mentre Yixing guardò Kyungsoo e gli fece una domanda usando un tono di voce basso.

"Non dovevo venire anche io? E poi perché ci avete messo quasi un'ora?"

"Alla fine ci sono riuscito da solo... Ci ho messo più del previsto ma ce l'ho fatta... Io vado a dormire in camera mia, voi due se volete avete tutto il divano libero..."

E quindi i due alpha si stesero.

"Odori tantissimo di Kyungsoo... Non che il suo odore non mi piaccia, però il tuo è meglio..."

Chanyeol gli sorrise e gli mise un dito sulla bocca.

"Shhh. Per ora dovrai sopportarlo, domani mattina mi farò una doccia e andrà via, ok? Notte hyung."

"Notte Yeolie~"


	19. Chapter 19

"Puzzi ancora di Channie..." disse Jongin con il mento appoggiato nell'incavo del collo di Kyungsoo, abbracciandolo da dietro.

"Ieri ci ho messo un bel po' a consolarlo, sopporta per un po' l'odore, se ne andrà presto..."

"Nini hai appena detto che puzzo?"

"Mh? Ah Chan, non intendevo dire questo, ma qualsiasi odore che non sia quello di Kyungsoo su di lui non mi piace, soprattutto se di altri alpha... Anche se sei tu... Scusa... Forse sto diventando troppo possessivo..."

"Come quando l'altra volta sei impazzito per Kris... Nini devi darti una controllata."

"Sai Chan, hai ragione, a volte sembra esagerato anche a me, però... In realtà in parte non mi dà fastidio." disse Kyungsoo con un sorrisetto, girando il collo per dare un bacio veloce sulle labbra al suo ragazzo.

Jongin sentì un forte senso di onore in quel momento, stringendo un po' di più a sé l'omega e affondando il naso nel suo collo, iniziando a respirare profondamente il suo odore naturale proprio dalla ghiandola da dove veniva e allo stesso tempo a coprirlo con il suo stesso odore strofinando il suo viso un po' sullo stesso punto. Era una pratica chiamata scenting, spesso era vista come sessuale o romantica, ma non era sempre il caso. Poteva accadere anche in situazioni di amicizia molto stretta, di conflitto o di possessività, ma gli ultimi due casi non erano molto comuni tra le nuovi generazioni.

"Ah Jongin, come sei volgare, fare scenting su Kyungsoo davanti a tutti quanti?"

"Tutti quanti? Siete tu, Yixing e Jongdae... È il mio ragazzo e sto cercando di coprire il tuo odore, visto che probabilmente anche tu hai fatto scenting su di lui ieri sera senza rendertene conto... E Soo lo ha fatto su di te... Sono anche mezzo nervoso per questa cosa, ma capisco perché lo avete fatto, quindi ora lasciami fare quello che voglio..."

A Chanyeol scappò una piccola risata, Kyungsoo invece non aveva neanche ascoltato quello si erano detti i due alpha perché era troppo concentrato sull'odore che man mano si intensificava del suo fidanzato. Gli altri due guardavano quel trio con occhi tra il divertito e il preoccupato. Ad occhi esterni sarebbe potuto sembrare di vedere due alpha litigare per un omega, ma i loro amici sapevano che non era così. Il resto del gruppo se ne era andato quella mattina stessa.

"Sai Jongin, un po' stai cambiando... Normalmente sei ancora tu, il mio Nini sensibile e frignone, ma quando si tratta di Soo... Mi verrebbe da chiamarti 'vero alpha', ma non in senso negativo, ma nel senso che faresti di tutto per proteggerlo, come dovrebbe fare un alpha veramente innamorato."

Jongin arrossì un po' e mormorò un flebile "Grazie", per poi allontanarsi da Kyungsoo, che si riprese dal suo stato di trance, andandosi a sedere sul divano vicino a Yixing che guardava fieramente l'alpha di cui era innamorato. 

"Che? Cos'è successo? Nini perché te ne sei andato? Chanyeol tu che hai da ridere? Che gli hai fatto?" 

"Soo non ti incazzare, gli ho solo detto che sta diventando adulto e lui si è imbarazzato, sai com'è." 

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo risero, poi l'omega andò in braccio al suo ragazzo sul divano, ridendogli nel collo. 

"Ahhh il mio Nini sta crescendo, è così vero... Guarda che muscoli stai facendo, sono troppo fortunato ad averti..." disse Kyungsoo accarezzandogli le braccia e i pettorali da sopra il tessuto rosso della maglia. Jongin in faccia prese la stessa colorazione dell'indumento, facendo ridere gli altri quattro ancora di più. 

"Io adesso devo andare perché ho lezione di cucina, Jongin mi vuoi accompagnare?" 

L'alpha fece di sì con la testa. La coppia mise le scarpe e uscì di casa salutando i tre che sarebbero rimasti. 

"Mmmh ragazzi, volete darmi una mano a cucinare per stasera? Visto gli altri poi tornano vorrei fare una sorpresa a tutti e mangiarci delle lasagne, siete d'accordo?" chiese Jongdae. 

I due alpha si guardarono per decidere e poi annuirono energicamente all'unisono al beta. I tre passarono un paio d'ore a cucinare, riempendo seu teglie. Sarebbero stati in dodici, quindi era meglio esagerare che lasciare qualcuno a stomaco vuoto. E poi era estate, la stagione perfetta per gustare del buon cibo fatto in casa. Spento il forno, già alcuni erano già arrivati e il resto del gruppo sarebbe stato lì a momenti. L'odore di pasta al forno stava facendo venire l'acquolina in bocca a tutti e quando non mancava più nessuno, finalmente iniziarono a mangiare. 

"Ragazzi wow, vi faccio i complimenti... Pensavo di essere l'unico capace di cucinare, e invece anche voi non ve la cavate male." 

"Beh Kyungsoo, ormai abbiamo più di vent'anni e io e Chan viviamo da soli da quasi tre, un po' di capacità dovevamo svilupparle prima o poi, no?" 

"Vorrei essere l'omega di Chanyeol o Yixing solo per mangiare così tutti i giorni~" commentò Luhan. 

"Vedi che puoi sempre imparare a fartelo da solo." gli rispose Minseok. 

I due omega si guardarono male, per poi tornare a mangiare. I due alpha menzionati non avevano detto parola. 

"Ragazzi ma che avete in questi giorni?" 

"Baek ma che ne so, probabilmente Lu non scopa da una settimana e deve sfogarsi sugli altri." rispose Minseok, guardando Luhan quasi con sfida. 

"Ragazzi, ragazzi... Calmi per favore, siamo venuti qui a divertirci e stare in compagnia, giusto?" disse Yifan, seduto vicino a Luhan, con un tono morbido. 

"Sai Minseok, in questo momento vorrei risponderti in maniera diversamente gentile, ma starò zitto perché non voglio rovinare il mood generale, ok? 

I feromoni d'irritazione creavano una tensione palpabile nell'aria, ma si stava ormai dissipando. Il resto del gruppo era rimasto in silenzio per una decina di minuti. Quando finirono di mangiare, Jongin ricevette una chiamata dal lavoro perché serviva una persona in più e quindi fu costretto ad andarsene, rendendo Kyungsoo un po' triste. Poco dopo c'erano lui e Chanyeol abbracciati l'uno all'altro nella loro solita posizione in un angolo del divano che si coccolavano. Alcuni del gruppo ancora non erano abituati nel vedere i due amici così intimi l'uno con l'altro, quindi davano loro sguardi un po' sospettosi, ma il resto invece non ci faceva neanche caso ormai. Parlavano a bassa voce l'uno nell'orecchio dell'alto. 

"Hai presente quei due, Luhan e Minseok? È da ieri che litigano e mi stanno iniziando a dare fastidio... Sono così irritati perché non scopano probabilmente da meno di una settimana? Sul serio? E io che dovrei dire che sono otto mesi che non lo faccio? Sono sempre all'apice della frustrazione sessuale, ma non mi sfogo così brutalmente sugli altri. E in più loro potrebbero farlo se volessero, io invece no. Prima andavano con un alpha diverso al giorno, mi divertivo. E loro sono così dopo così poco? Allora vuol dire che non sono poi così terribile a sopportare queste attesa."

Chanyeol quasi soffocò nel ridere. Alcuni si girarono a guardarli. 

"Vedrai che quando Jongin sarà pronto inizierete a farlo tutti i giorni e sarà meglio di qualsiasi altra esperienza che tu abbia mai avuto, te lo assicuro." 

"Meglio che con te?" A parte qualche eccezione, tu sei sempre stato il migliore."

"Sei innamorato di lui, ovviamente sarà meglio che con me. Probabilmente poi ti trovavi bene con me anche perché siamo amici da quando esistiamo." 

"Non penso di poter controbattere." l'omega ridacchiò sulla spalla di Chanyeol. 

Dall'altra parte della stanza Jongdae e Baekhyun si sentivano un po' a disagio a vederli così affettuosi l'uno con l'altro dopo quello che era successo, ma si rendevano conto che in realtà loro si erano sempre comportati così, perché sarebbe dovuto cambiare il loro rapporto solo per un bacio dato in preda agli ormoni. Kris, che era vicino a loro, notò il loro umore un po' vacillante. 

"Hey ma... Kyungsoo non sta con Jongin?" chiese. 

Jongdae lo guardò male, cosa voleva insinuare sui suoi migliori amici? 

"Sì e allora? Siamo abituati ad essere così sin da piccoli." disse freddamente. 

"No, hey, non intendevo nulla di negativo... Solo che mi fa un po' strano... Tu non mi sembri così hardcore con loro Jongdae."

"Va be' ma se vedi non sono mai troppo espansivo neanche con Baek. Quando siamo da soli io e Baekhyun o io da solo con il mio gruppo sono anche io come loro, ma davanti agli altri mi sento un po' a disagio ad essere così... Ehm... Espansivo. Loro invece non hanno mai avuto questo problema, soprattutto Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. E Jongin e Kyungsoo. E Jisoo e Kyungsoo. Sapete cosa? Kyungsoo vuole farsi tanto il duro del gruppo, ma in realtà è quello che cerca più di tutti il contatto fisico con noi ahah. È tutto fumo e niente arrosto. Sin da prima che stesse con Nini hanno scambiato almeno una volta ognuno di noi per il suo partner."

Kris lo guardava intensamente, estremamente interessato alle dinamiche di quel gruppo di amici.

"Sai, mi sarebbe piaciuto crescere con degli amici con cui essere così. Ma non ne ho mai trovati..."

"Ci sono sia dei vantaggi che degli svantaggi in realtà. I vantaggi ovviamente sono che hai sempre qualcuno con cui coccolarti, sfogarti, sentirti interamente te stesso, ma poi tipo, quando si tratta di stare in coppia diventa difficile. Chanyeol è stato lasciato dalla sua tipa principalmente perché pensava che la tradisse con Soo, ai partner di Kyungsoo non piaceva sentire l'odore mio o dei due alpha su di lui e ha subito sempre tanti pregiudizi per come si comporta, anche io e Jongin per gli stessi motivi abbiamo sempre avuto problemi nel mantenere relazioni stabili... È come un'arma a doppio a taglio. Io onestamente sono fortunato ad aver trovato Baek che mi capisce, altrimenti ora sarei ancora single hehe."

"Quando odori molto di quei quattro forse un po' mi dà fastidio, ma solo a livello olfattivo, finché so che ami me e che non mi tradiresti mai non ho bisogno di preoccuparmi, no?"

"Come siete dolci ragazzi..." disse Yifan con un sorrisone, vedendo i due beta abbracciarsi.

Yixing si andò a sedere vicino a Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, ma si accorsero di lui solo dopo uno o due minuti con sorpresa.

"Mmh? Perché mi guardate così?" chiese ingenuamente. Kyungsoo gli sorrise.

"Stasera resta da noi ancora... Io dormirò con Jongin, mentre Jongdae con Baek... Non vorrei che Chan si sentisse solo." I due alpha si guardarono per un momento e si sorrisero, arrossendo. Chanyeol mise un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e Kyungsoo finì metà in braccio al suo amico e metà al cinese. Era una scena buffa da vedere dall'esterno, ma molto calorosa per i tre: era puro affetto, ormai Yixing faceva parte degli amici più stretti del gruppo.

"Quando non c'è il gatto i topi ballano, eh Kyungsoo? Hai aspettato che il tuo alpha se ne andasse per prendetene altri due? Furbo~"

I tre si girarono verso Luhan. Kyungsoo sentì una vampata di vergogna e le lacrime che stavano minacciando aggressivamente di cadergli lungo le guance. Essere trattato in quella maniera non gli capitava da quando aveva finito la scuola. Essere trattato male solo perché era molto in confidenza con degli alpha, perché gli piaceva divertirsi. Non aveva mai pianto davanti a quelli che lo accusavano per una questione di onore, ma a casa sua le lacrime erano state sempre infinite.

L'intero gruppo si concentrò su Luhan. Erano chiaramente tutti delusi dal suo comportamento, ma Jongdae e Chanyeol erano furiosi. Il beta si alzò e andò verso l'omega, ancora seduto come se nulla fosse successo. Lo sollevò per il colletto della maglia, portandolo all'altezza del suo volto.

"Prova a dire una cosa del genere una seconda volta e ti assicuro che non finirai bene. Ora vattene da casa mia." disse con tono moderato ma decisamente arrabbiato. Vedendo che l'omega non si muoveva, gli urlò contro.  
"Ho detto, fuori da casa mia! Quella è la porta, voglio vederti fuori entro dieci secondi!"

Luhan non protestò e uscì con aria seccata. Minseok non riusciva a credere a quello che era successo. Certo, Luhan non era mai stato un santo o una persona che teneva per sé quello che pensava, ma non si era mai comportato in questa maniera, considerando che era il primo ad aver spesso subito slut shaming nel corso di tutta la sua vita. Già la sera precedente aveva esagerato, ma questa volta aveva superato ogni limite. Era un po' che lo vedeva così. Era uno dei suoi migliori amici, ma aveva la minima idea di quello che gli passasse per la testa. Sentendo Kyungsoo che piangeva si distolse dai propri pensieri. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing e Jongdae stavano cercando di calmarlo senza riuscirci, il resto del gruppo guardava con occhi tristi.

"Uhm, ragazzi, lasciate fare a me." disse. I quattro lo ascoltarono e si spostarono, facendo in modo che Minseok riuscisse ad abbracciare Kyungsoo.

"Hey hey Kyung, è tutto ok. Non dare ascolto a quello che ha detto Luhan, è un periodo un po' strano per lui e si sfoga sugli altri, tu non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato, è lui che deve scusarsi. Appena lo vedo gliene dico quattro, ok?" L'omega maggiore stava sussurrando parole di conforto nelle orecchie dal ragazzo che stava abbracciando, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli e rilasciando dolci feromoni per tranquillizzarlo.

"Tu sei una persona dolcissima e hai un cuore d'oro Kyungsoo, Luhan invece sa essere una vipera. Adesso concentrati sul respirare, ok? Non pensare ad altro, solo a respirare."

Nel giro di pochi minuti Kyungsoo sembrava essersi ripreso. Ringraziò Minseok e rimase abbracciato a lui per un bel po'. Al loro abbraccio si unì anche Junmyeon per dare il suo supporto come omega. Passarono diverse ore nella loro piccola bolla sul divano, il resto dei beta e degli alpha capì di doverli lasciare per conto loro e non li disturbarono. L'unico che si lamentava era Sehun, ma non si fece sentire. Si aggrappò al braccio di Baekhyun e ogni cinque minuti gli piagnucolava nell'orecchio che gli mancava Jun hyung, ma era più un'abitudine, non gli dava veramente fastidio che Junmyeon stesse dando attenzioni a qualcun altro, era semplicemente molto bisognoso d'affetto, doveva sempre avere qualcuno che lo rassicurasse. A un certo punto era andato da Zitao a fare la stessa cosa, lasciando l'altro beta libero di respirare.

Verso sera tornò Jongin.

"Ciao ragazzi! Cos'è questo silenzio?"

Kyungsoo gli corse in contro, attaccandosi a lui come un koala.

"È successo qualcosa Soo?" chiese preoccupato. Guardò il resto del gruppo in cerca di una risposta. Fu Kris a parlare.

"Luhan ha fatto un po' il pezzo di merda, Jongdae lo ha cacciato fuori di casa. Anche ieri sera si stava comportando in modo strano... Ci conosciamo da tanti anni ma non lo ho mai visto così... Certo, non è mai stato un concetto caratterialmente, ma così... Mi scuso..."

"Kris non sei tu a doverti scusare." disse Kyungsoo.

"Ha ferito due delle persone della mia vita in neanche giorni, non sono sicuro di volermelo vedere attorno..." finì Jongin, togliendosi le scarpe.

"Ci penso io ragazzi, datemi del tempo e correrà qui a scusarsi come si deve."

"Ci continuiamo Minseok. E grazie per prima." gli sorrise Kyungsoo.  
"Se si scuserà sinceramente lo perdonerò e potrei anche decidere di diventare suo amico, chissà."

Kyungsoo ripensò alle sue parole, chiedendosi se ne sarebbe mai stato davvero in grado. Quelle parole erano state taglienti, soprattutto dopo quelle che si era sentito dire non molto prima dal padre.


	20. Chapter 20

Era una mattina di inizio ottobre. Chanyeol e Yixing erano venuti presto allo studio perché avevano un paio di tracce da sistemare entro la fine della giornata. Circa una decina di giorni prima avevano festeggiato in modo tranquillo il compleanno di Jongdae, ma solo con il gruppo originale con l'aggiunta di Baekhyun, Yixing, Minseok e Kris. Ormai anche Jisoo era in buoni rapporti con gli ultimi due.

Non parlarono molto quel giorno, nemmeno pranzarono, erano davvero troppo impegnati. I loro colleghi che finivano di lavorare o iniziare gli auguravano di finire tutto in tempo con delle pacche sulle spalle, fino a che fuori non arrivò il buio. Erano ormai le nove di sera, ma finalmente avevano finito. Entrambi si lasciarono andare ad un "Finalmente!" liberatorio, battendosi energicamente il cinque.

"Yeoli ti dispiace se stasera non ti accompagno a casa? Sono davvero stanco e vorrei andare a casa tipo... Subito. Altrimenti puoi stare da me."

"Sai che ti dico? Vengo a casa tua."

Yixing aveva iniziato ad accompagnare in macchina Chanyeol a lavoro e a casa perché, da quando la pasticceria in cui lavorava Kyungsoo si era trasferita in periferia, era diventa indispensabile per lui. Avevano una macchina in tre, conveniente a livello economico ma non a livello pratico. Fortunatamente Yixing aveva accettato senza battere ciglio e ormai la cosa andava avanti da un mesetto. Fuori pioveva, quindi uscendo dallo studio fecero una piccola corsetta per arrivare in macchina. Arrivati all'appartamento del cinese, usarono l'ascensore per arrivare davanti alla sua porta: erano troppo stanchi per salire tutte quelle scale. Una volta dentro, Chanyeol non si fece problemi a lanciarsi a pancia in giù sul divano, con ancora le scarpe, ormai era stato così tante volte in quell'appartamento che era un po' come una seconda casa per lui. Yixing si tolse le scarpe all'entrata invece, e andò in cucina a preparare qualcosa di veloce. Fuori pioveva ed era l'unico rumore udibile in casa, oltre a quello dei fornelli. Poco dopo Chanyeol raggiunse il suo amico in cucina, sentendo un buon odore di frittata. Si appoggiò all'entrata su un fianco e disse:

"Wow Xing, verrà proprio buona questa volta."

L'alpha lo guardò e ridacchiando chiese:

"Xing? Chi è Xing?"

Chanyeol fece una faccia mortificata.

"Oh- Scusa davvero tanto Yixing hyung, non avrei dovuto essere così informale..."

"Ah Yeolie scherzavo, ormai è quasi un anno che ci conosciamo, puoi chiamarmi come vuoi." rise ancora.

"E a proposito, io ancora non so la data del tuo compleanno... Non è che hai già fatto gli anni e ancora non me lo hai detto?"

"Ora che ci penso nemmeno io so il tuo compleanno hyung... Io comunque sono del 27 Novembre, tra meno di due mesi faccio ventidue anni hehe."

"Oh, sei nato in autunno come me... Io faccio gli anni dopodomani, il 7 di Ottobre, per me saranno ventitre come sai."

"Ah? Hyung fai il compleanno tra due giorni e ancora non me lo avevi detto?"

Intanto Yixing aveva finito di cucinare e stava impiattando.

"Buon appetito~"

"Vedrai che ti farò un bel regalo hyung."

"Ci conto Yeoli, ci conto~"

I due finirono e andarono nel salone a rilassarsi sul divano con la televisione accesa. Stavano parlando del più e del meno.

"Dai ora chiamo Soo e gli dico che resto qui stanotte, se non mi presento a casa entro mezzanotte senza dire nulla altrimenti si lamenta."

"Perché invece non chiami Jongdae?"

"Mh? Dae? No lui a quest'ora studia... Perché poi?"

"Boh, perché dei due avvisi sempre Kyungsoo."

"Ah be', questo perché è lui che poi si lamenta, non Dae ahah."

Dopo qualche squillo rispose, ma parlò prima di Chanyeol.

"Sei da Yixing hyung giusto? No, non ti vengo a prendere se sei rimasto sotto l'acqua."

"Sì, sono da Yixing hyung..."

"Bravo, hai fatto bene a chiamare."

"Ma perché vuoi sempre sapere se torno o meno la sera?"

"Che ne so che magari non ti è successo qualcosa?"

"Sei troppo paranoico."

"Non pensare di essere l'unico con cui lo faccio... Dici a Yixing di non essere geloso, lo faccio anche con gli altri tre... So che mi senti Yixing hyung~"

I due alpha arrossirono un pochino.

"N-Non sono geloso, p-perché dovrei..."

"Sì sì dai, vedete di concludere qualcosa stanotte, è un anno che aspetto."

"Kyungsoo giuro che io-"

L'omega chiuse la chiamata, lasciando ancora una volta i due alpha all'apice della vergogna.

"N-Non prendere seriamente quello che-"

"Chanyeol." Il tono di Yixing era fermo.

"Hyung...?"

"No ecco... No lascia stare..." il cinese distolse lo sguardo, perdendo tutto il coraggio che aveva accumulato.

"Hyung allora... Ci devo pensare io credo."

Yixing lo guardò con occhi confusi senza capire cosa il suo collega intendesse. Chanyeol gli mise entrambe le mani sulle guance, facendo collidere i loro sguardi.

"Hyung, forse è stato Kyungsoo che mi ha fatto montare troppo la testa, forse è stato il tono che hai usato prima, forse... Non lo so cosa sia, ma se quello che penso è vero, allora forse non sono destinato a rimanere da solo per sempre."

"Yeoli cosa intendi-"

"Per caso ti piaccio?"

Parlarono nello stesso momento. Entrambi avevano il battito cardiaco accelerato. Yixing aveva gli occhi strabuzzati per la sorpresa.

"E prima che tu mi dia una risposta, voglio dirti che almeno io... Io ho avuto problemi sin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. Hyung... Yixing. Yixing. Dal momento in cui ti ho visto il mio cervello è impazzito, ogni mia predizione sul mio futuro è cambiata, tutto ciò che pensavo fosse vero su di me è cambiato radicalmente... Yixing, ci ho messo davvero tanto, tantissimo ad accettarlo, ma quella sera di luglio in cui eravamo soli e tu... Ecco..."

Chanyeol stava perdendo sicurezza e iniziava a vacillare, non riuscendo più a guardare negli occhi l'altro alpha.

"Prima... Prima che io perda coraggio... Quella volta pensavo che... Che mi avresti baciato Yixing. Ma quando non lo hai fatto ho sentito il mondo crollarmi addosso. In quell'esatto momento ho capito che senza di te non so stare, non potrei. Quindi Yixing, fammelo dire che mi piaci, ok? Mi piaci. Non negare i miei sentimenti. Rifiutiami anche, posso accettarlo. Ma non dirmi che sono confuso, perché provo queste cose da quasi un anno Yixing."

Yixing era senza parole. Chanyeol era paonazzo e si alzò dal divano, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi troppo il maggiore lo prese per un polso facendolo sedere nuovamente accanto a sé. 

"Yeoli non puoi evitare il mio sguardo dopo avermi detto così tante cose..." 

"H-Hyung... Ovviamente non intendevo dire che io... Anche a te... Mi va benissimo se restiamo solo amici..." 

"Yeoli guardami." 

"Hyung davvero, per me-" 

E solo in quel momento Yixing lo prese delicatamente per il mento con una mano, facendo appena collidere le loro labbra. Chanyeol spalancò gli occhi, non aspettandosi quel contatto. Sin da subito sentì l'istinto di staccarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva, aveva letto su internet che agli alpha purtroppo accadeva. Così si concentrò e prese Yixing per i capelli, approfondendo il bacio. La voglia di mollare tutto cresceva, ma in parallelo anche quella di non lasciare andare il suo hyung per nulla al mondo. Il vero ostacolo arrivò però quando il cinese cercò di usare la lingua: i feromoni dominanti di entrambi cercavano di sovrastarsi l'un l'altro, trasformando quello che doveva essere un momento dolce in una mini guerriglia. Alla fine sembrarono prevalere quelli di Yixing. Chanyeol rilasciò un gremito gutturale molto basso, quasi un ringhio, sia di delusione per la sconfitta che di piacere. I due sembravano essersi stabilizzati e il contatto era sempre più profondo, ormai erano stesi l'uno sull'altro sul divano, con Yixing che cercava di tenere il più fermo possibile Chanyeol sotto di lui per evitare che avesse reazioni violente -cosa da non escludere tra due alpha che si baciavano per la prima volta, sopratutto se per uno dei due era la prima esperienza in assoluto con un proprio simile- e il minore che aggrappava aggressivamente al suo collo. Piano piano stavano rallentando, riuscendo a rendere quel bacio decisamente più dolce e intimo. Ora Yixing lo stava semplicemente abbracciando a sé, mentre Chanyeol aveva spostato le sue mani sulle spalle del cinese. Quando si staccarono, entrambi avevano gli occhi lucidi, la faccia rossa e il respiro affannato, si guardavano. Il maggiore sembrava leggermente preoccupato, mentre il minore era in uno stato tra la confusione e lo stupito.

"Hyung... C-Cosa è successo esattamente..."

"Shhh, shhh. È tutto così nuovo per te Yeoli... L'altra volta ho evitato principalmente per questo motivo... Non ero sicuro di cosa provassi per me e non volevo rischiare di farti provare qualcosa di negativo... Come puoi vedere le cose tra gli alpha sono un po'... Complicate. Te lo avevo detto, no?"

"Io... Ah, io... Ho visto qualche video. In alcuni casi, anche se qualcuno voleva veramente farlo, era tipo impossibile... Forse sono più sottomissibile di quanto immaginassi..."

"No, no, non è questo. Solo che se... Se ecco, se due alpha si p-piacciono veramente... È un po' più semplice. Poi io ho un po' di esperienza, diciamo che so come comportarmi..."

"Hyung... Stai dicendo che... Ricambi?"

I due in quel momento non riuscivano a guardarsi negli occhi, ma erano ancora l'uno sull'altro, volti molto vicini, proprio come quando si erano staccati.

"Ecco... Non è ovvio dopo quello che è successo...?"

"Uhm... Mi è capitato anche di fare sesso con persone per cui non provavo nulla..."

"Sì ma Yeoli... Ti ho baciato dopo la tua confessione..."

"Q-Quindi... È un sì?"

"Cosa ne pensi?"

"Ora... Stiamo insieme?"

"Uhm... Non voglio forzarti ad avere una relazione subito, ma comunque sì, mi piaci anche tu Yeoli, contento? Però se vuoi già passare allo stare insieme per me va bene."

"Allora... Siamo f-fidanzati?"

"Mmh... Sì, sì, mi piace come suona."

Si guardarono e si sorrisero, poi si strinsero in un abbraccio ancora più forte.

"Dormiamo così? Non ho voglia di alzarmi, oggi abbiamo lavorato come cani... È già quasi mezzanotte..."

"Per me va bene."

Yixing spense la televisione e si accoccolò a Chanyeol, stringendolo di lato. Gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla tempia sussurrandogli: "buonanotte~"

"Buona notte anche a te Yixing hyung~"


	21. Chapter 21

La mattina dopo i due alpha si svegliarono piuttosto tardi, ancora abbracciati sul divano e con addosso i vestiti ormai puzzolenti del giorno prima. Aprendo gli occhi si sorrisero, stringendosi ancora di più l'uno all'altro.

"Puzziamo Yeoli..."

"Hai ragione hyung... Andiamo a farci la doccia?"

"Insieme?"

"Eh? Ah? Sicuro?"

"Siamo una coppia ora, perché no?"

"Andiamo."

I due si lavorano velocemente, Chanyeol non riusciva neanche a guardare il suo ragazzo. Yixing aveva fatto di tutto per farlo sentire a suo agio, ma la sua timidezza lo aveva fatto intenerire e quindi decisero di lavarsi separatamente. Una volta vestiti, passarono un altro po' di tempo sul divano, a godersi quella giornata di meritato riposo.

"Hyung, non so perché ho fatto così... Credimi di solito... Di solito sono molto più attivo e non mi vergogno mia in questi contesti..."

"Piccolo non ti preoccupare, può succedere, non te ne faccio una colpa." disse il cinese, prendendo delicatamente il coreano per le spalle, avvicinandolo a sé e baciandogli la fronte.

A quel nomignolo e a quel gesto non poté fare che arrossire, sentendosi estremamente vulnerabile. La sensazione gli era quasi completamente nuova per lui, non riusciva a capire perché.

"Sei assolutamente adorabile Yeoli."

Questa volta gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, delicato, veloce, a stampo. Chanyeol si sentiva assolutamente in paradiso, farfalle infinite che gli volano nello stomaco, battito cardiaco accelerato. Ricambiò il bacio, questa volta più lento e romantico. Passarono il resto della giornata così, a godersi quello che avevano sprecato nei mesi precedenti, tra baci, carezze e parole dolci.

Arrivata la sera Chanyeol decise di tornare a casa, facendosi accompagnare dal suo alpha. 

"Hyung, domani è il tuo compleanno... Vuoi rimanere da noi per la notte? Jongdae è da Baekhyun, possiamo usare la sua stanza." 

"Yeoli sei... Sei sicuro?" 

"Sì sì, tanto a casa c'è solo Kyungsoo, già che ci siamo almeno a lui possiamo dire di noi due, vedrai che avrà una bella reazione." 

Entrati in casa però si accorsero che l'omega non era da solo. Davanti a lui c'era un altro omega, uno che non vedevano da un bel po': Luhan. Lo trovarono con il suo colore di capelli naturale, neri, cosa piuttosto rara per un pazzo per le tinte come lui. I due si girarono per vedere chi fossero gli intrusi, sospirando di sollievo nel vedere i due alpha. 

"Luhan? Cosa ci fai qui?" 

"Chan... Chan. Non iniziare ad agitarti. Tu e Yixing per favore in camera di Jongdae, più tardi vi spiegheremo tutto, ok? Non abbiamo ancora finito di parlare." 

"Uh, va bene... Andiamo hyung." 

Arrivati in camera del beta i due si accomodarono sul letto. Yixing si guardava attorno, poi posò lo sguardo su quello del suo ragazzo. 

"Secondo te hanno fatto pace?" 

"Kyungsoo era già prontissimo a perdonarlo il giorno dopo... Sicuramente hanno già fatto pace... Probabilmente staranno parlando di tante cose... Io ancora non so se sono pronto ad accettarlo di nuovo nel gruppo, ti confesso che vederlo in casa mia mi dà fastidio ma... Se va bene a Soo, me lo farò andare bene anche io. Poi voi siete amici da tanto, ti manca un po', vero?"

"Sarò sincero: mi manca molto, aspettavo solo questo momento, che si scusasse. Non so perché ci ha messo così tanto, ma se per te non è un problema domani vorrei averlo vicino per il mio compleanno."

"È il tuo compleanno, è un tuo amico, deve andare bene a te, non a me hyung..."

Passarono una ventina di minuti e sentirono bussare alla porta. 

"Ragazzi... Venite di là che parliamo..." disse Kyungsoo. 

Si sedettero tutti e quattro al tavolo, occhi sui due omega. 

"Luhan si è scusato con me, mi ha raccontato un po' cosa gli è successo e... Lo ho perdonato. Vorrebbe scusarsi anche con voi e con il resto del gruppo... Domani poi so che è il tuo compleanno Yixing hyung, se non ti dispiace potremmo festeggiarlo tutti e dodici insieme..."

"Per me va benissimo, mi mancava stare tutti insieme." disse sorridendo. 

"Ragazzi... Scusate, scusate davvero. Ho passato un brutto periodo... Ecco... Ho avuto un aborto spontaneo." 

I due alpha, ignari di ciò, strabuzzarono gli occhi per lo shock. 

"Se... Ecco... In realtà... Stavo pensando di abortire di mio ma... Se fosse stato... Fatto volontariamente... Non avrebbe fatto così male... Il fatto che sia stato spontaneo mi ha buttato a terra e-" l'omega singhiozzava, e a un certo punto non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, cercando di coprirsi gli occhi e fermare il pianto con le mani senza riuscirci.

"Probabilmente lo stress, gli ormoni impazziti, la delusione... Senza rendermene conto ho iniziato a sfogarmi sugli altri, dicendo cose che neanche pensavo... Prima di tutti su Minseok, il mio migliore amico, poi su tutti gli altri... Lui mi è stato vicino tutto questo tempo, fino a stamattina era con me, è venuto a sapere di questa solo due giorni fa e-"

Le lacrime continuavano a cadere. I singhiozzi sempre più frequenti. L'istinto di protezione di Chanyeol ebbe il sopravvento e si alzò, avvicinandosi alla sedia dove era seduto Luhan. Si abbassò al suo livello, circondandolo in un caldo abbraccio con un braccio e portandogli la testa nell'incavo del collo con l'altro. L'omega si lasciò completamente andare e finì per versare tutte le sue lacrime sull'alpha. Kyungsoo gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua e anche Yixing si avvicinò, accarezzandogli delicatamente il capo, guardandolo con occhi dispiaciuti. 

"Xing non guardarmi così, non ho bisogno della pena di nessuno..." 

Era ormai ora di cena e Jongdae arrivò a casa con Baekhyun e Minseok ridendo. Vedendo Luhan in casa sua però cambiò completamente umore, i suoi feromoni pesanti d'ira e la sua espressione non mentivano sul suo stato d'animo. Baekhyun e Minseok stavano cercando di calmarlo. 

"Che ci fai in casa mia? Ti ho detto che non avrei mai più voluto vederti qui!" 

"Dae, Dae, calmati. Lo ho fatto entrare io, abbiamo parlato e si è scusato. Ha parlato anche con Yixing e Chan, non ha passato un bel periodo, per favore calmati." disse Kyungsoo, avvicinandosi al beta. 

"Soo ma-" 

"Niente ma, per favore. Prima calmati." 

"Per favore ascolta Kyungsoo, ora ti spiegheremo tutto." aggiunse Minseok. 

Anche Baekhyun conosceva la storia, gliela aveva raccontata Minseok. 

Una volta capito cosa era successo, Jongdae si paralizzò, per poi iniziare a scusarsi senza finirla. Fece ridere Luhan e alla fine si abbracciarono. 

"Ovviamente non vuol dire che qualcuno di noi dimenticherà come ci hai trattati, come mi hai fatto sentire, ma almeno sappiamo che non lo hai fatto perché hai un odio intrinseco nei nostri confronti." 

Mangiarono insieme in tranquillità, parlando del più e del meno. 

"Domani è il compleanno di Yixing e vorremmo festeggiarlo insieme tutti e dodici, vi va?" propose Chanyeol, stringendo una coscia sotto il tavolo al suo ragazzo. 

"Hai detto Yixing senza aggiungere hyung? Non pensavo sarebbe mai successo~" scherzò Baekhyun, facendo ridacchiare tutti tranne Chanyeol, che si intimidì un po'. 

"D-Dai... Allora?" 

Annuirono tutti, sapendo che anche il resto del gruppo sarebbe stato d'accordo e prenotarono per dodici in una pizzeria. 

"Sapete cosa mi piace di questo gruppo? Oltre al fatto che siate tutti persone genuine, il fatto che tutti gli alpha siano così sensibili e dolci mi fa sentire davvero a mio agio... Gli alpha tipici con il loro comportamento da pezzi di merda mi fa assolutamente vomitare."

"A chi lo dici, a chi lo dici... Secondo te perché di amici alpha ho solo voi del gruppo? Gli altri mi fanno sentire come se valessi meno di loro, poi sono pieni di stereotipi e chiusi di mente..." disse Chanyeol. Yixing gli sorrise, mettendo la mano sulla sua sotto il tavolo, entrambe sulla gamba del cinese ora. 

"Anche se onestamente quelle due volte in cui Jongin è andato fuori di testa per Kyungsoo..." 

"Onestamente nessuno di noi lo aveva mia visto così prima, te lo assicuro... Probabilmente è che ora sta crescendo e sta imparando a regolarsi, ma da quella volta non è più successo... A me non dispiace quando è un po' possessivo in realtà, però sì, quelle volte aveva esagerato..."

"Secondo me è il più timido del gruppo in realtà~" disse Luhan. 

I due migliori amici di Jongin e il suo fidanzato glielo confermarono. 

Se ne andarono Luhan e Minseok, lasciando le due coppie e Kyungsoo a casa. Erano tutti sul divano in un silenzio confortevole a guardare la televisione. Yixing continuava ad accarezzare con un pollice il collo di Chanyeol, che teneva la testa sulla spalla del cinese. In più aveva anche la coscia sopra quella del suo ragazzo, portando le loro gambe ad essere intrecciate. Oltre a ciò, Yixing teneva stretto a sé per la vita l'altro alpha con un braccio. 

"Uhm... Ragazzi... C'è qualcosa che ci dovete dire?" disse Kyugsoo, in mezzo alle due coppie, rivolto ai due alpha e molto vicino a Chanyeol. 

I due beta si girarono verso di loro con un sorriso sincero, senza alcun tipo di negatività nei loro occhi, solo curiosità. 

"Uhm... Ecco..." iniziò Chanyeol, cercando di allontarsi involontariamente da Yixing, che però lo strinse con entrambe le braccia. 

"Avevi detto che finché erano loro andava bene Yeoli... Non dico che dobbiamo dirlo pubblicamente già a tutti, ma almeno a loro, Minseok e Jongin?" 

"Quindi ci avevo preso bene... Era ora ragazzi... Quando vi siete messi insieme?" disse Kyungsoo, facendo arrossire Chanyeol e ridacchiare gli altri. 

"Ieri... Ieri sera... Dopo che hai chiamato..." 

"Ma che carini~" canticchiò Baekhyun, andandosi a sedere sulla coscia del suo migliore amico. Jongdae si avvicinò e li abbracciò, poi si aggiunse anche Kyungsoo. 

"Se è stato difficile per noi due beta, non immagino quanto lo sia per voi due alpha... Ma vedrete che andrà tutto bene, nel gruppo sono tutte brave persone e ci tengono a voi, ormai siamo tutti amici..." disse Baekhyun. 

Jongdae si stese sulle gambe di Kyungsoo e Chanyeol. 

"Visto che stasera sono l'unico sensa il fidanzato, per stasera voglio restituire a te la tua ex camera, vi va alphetti?" 

Yixing fece un sorrisetto, Chanyeol sbuffò ma sorridendo. 

"Se proprio ce lo vuoi concedere..." 

Kyungsoo si addormentò sul divano che non era poi scomodissimo. La mattina dopo, quando aprì gli occhi si trovò davanti Kim Jongin mezzo nudo steso vicino a lui che dormiva. Gli altri ancora erano a letto e si chiese come era entrato in casa. Gli diede qualche scossone per farlo svegliare. La voglia che aveva di mordergli i pettorali era alle stelle, ma cercò di scacciarla dai suoi pensieri con tutto sé stesso. Alla fine il suo ragazzo aprì gli occhi, guardando Kyungsoo con uno sguardo innamorato, facendo sciogliere l'omega. Gli portò le mani attorno al collo, avvicinandolo per un bacio mattutino. Kyungsoo mise entrambi le mani sul petto del suo ragazzo, stringendo entrambi i muscoli. 

"Buongiorno Soo~" disse. 

"Jongin... Come hai fatto ad entrare?" 

"Non lo sapevi che sia io che Jisoo abbiamo le chiavi? Anche tu le avevi già da prima di venire a vivere qui." 

"Beh... Ora che ci penso è vero... Però perché allora bussi sempre?" 

"Mi piace quando sei tu a venire ad aprire~" 

"E quando non sono io?" 

"Mmmh... Tanto vale tentare no? Ma... Perché sei qui e non in camera tua?" 

"Oh, ecco... In camera mia ci sono Yixing e Chan, gli ho offerto io la stanza..." 

"Si sono messi insieme finalmente?" 

"Sì haha, era ora... Ma fai finta di non saperlo, voglio vedere la reazione di Chanyeol." 

"Va bene~" disse Jongin ridacchiando, dando un bacio sulla fronte a Kyunsoo per poi alzarsi. 

"E mettiti una maglia, tra poco arrivano Luhan e Minseok, non voglio che ti vedano nudo." disse l'omega con un tono fintamente arrabbiato. 

Jongin indossò una maglia leggera bianca sopra dei pantaloni da sport attillati neri. 

"Luhan? E poi non sono nudo." disse facendo le labbra a becco d'anatra. 

"Uhm, ecco sì, ha passato un brutto periodo e ieri abbiamo chiarito tutto, non avercela con lui." 

"Se è tutto ok per te, è tutto ok anche per me." 

I due alpha uscirono dalla loro stanza, appoggiati l'uno altro. Chanyeol, che ormai era già diventato meno timido davanti al cinese, era in boxer e con una maglia nera maniche corte larga. Yixing aveva dei pantaloni per casa fino a metà polpaccio neri e una canottiera arancione. 

Chanyeol prese con le entrambe le mani il volto del suo ragazzo, dandogli un bacio. 

"Tanti auguri Xing hyung~" 

Il cinese ridacchiò, abbracciandolo. 

"Grazie Yeoli~" 

Nessuno dei due si era accorto di Jongin e Kyungsoo, impiedi davanti a loro e con le braccia incrociate che i guardavano. 

"Ma cosa abbiamo qui... Due esibizionisti?" disse sarcasticamente Jongin. 

Sentendo la voce dell'altro alpha, Chanyeol sobbalzò all'indietro. Yixing si girò molto sorpreso. Kyungsoo e Jongin iniziarono a ridere, iniziando a cantare tanti auguri al cinese. 

Yixing sorrise e abbracciò di nuovo Chanyeol, nasconde il suo volto nel petto del minore. 

"Tanti auguri Yixing hyung, tanti auguri ragazzi~" disse Jongin. 

"Non mi guardate con quella faccia, era un po' ovvio che vi sareste messi insieme..." 

Dopo un po' si svegliarono anche Baekhyun e Jongdae che fecero anche loro gli auguri al cinese. Fecero colazione insieme e il resto del gruppo iniziò piano piano ad arrivare.


	22. Chapter 22

Era ancora abbastanza presto quando tutto il gruppo arrivò, circa le undici di mattina, ma vedendo che Luhan era di nuovo accettato e ben percepito, nessuno fece molte domande. Non fecero neanche molte domande a Yixing e Chanyeol, che sì, spesso erano molto intimi, ma quel giorno decisamente più del solito. Solo Zitao ruppe il silenzio dopo mezz'ora:

"Ragazzi non vorrei sembrare invasivo ma... Vi siete messi insieme? Perché ecco... No, ok, beh... No ok..."

"Ora che ci penso mi sembrate più vicini del solito... Nel caso fosse un sì potete dirlo così evitate sin da subito di sentirvi in imbarazzo, nessuno vi giudicherà male in questo gruppo, vero ragazzi?" aggiunge Kris, rivolgendosi a tutti.

Annuirono tutti; la maggior parte di loro in realtà già lo sapeva, gli altri se lo aspettavo.

I due alpha, seduti sul divano abbracciati, guardarono gli altri con un'espressione un po' dubbiosa, ma poi si arresero.

"Confermiamo." disse Chanyeol, dando un bacio timido sulla guancia del suo ragazzo che sorrise.

"Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo." disse Luhan. Il gruppo lo sqaudrò per un momento.

"N-Non intendevo in modo negativo, semplicemente me lo aspettavo... C'era... Qualcosa tra di loro già dall'inizio..."

"Hai ragione, sono felice che finalmente se ne siano resi conto." ridacchiò Yifan.

"È la prima volta che vedo una coppia di alpha nella vita reale.. Non vorrei sembrare un pervertito ma... È davvero sexy da pensare..."

"Zitao!" gli urlarono addosso alcuni. La nuova coppia semplicemente rise.

Arrivata sera, dopo aver passato un'intera giornata a giocare a giochi di società, si recarono al ristorante. A loro si unirono anche Jisoo e Jennie che erano ormai una coppia e le loro due amiche omega Rosè e Lisa, anche loro una coppia, nulla di strano per il gruppo. 

"Chanie, Xing, sono così fiera di voi... Verrei a trovarvi più spesso, so che sono mancata molto, ma sono stata molto impegnata... Ora ho appena iniziato l'università e penso di poter gestire meglio il mio tempo, vedete che mi farò di nuovo onnipresente come prima~" disse la piccola beta, la bambina del gruppo, abbracciando a sé Chanyeol che le accarezzava i capelli con fare fraterno. 

Le altre tre ragazze non ci misero molto ad adattarsi; Jongin e Jennie sembravano ormai migliori amici da una vita, Lisa e Rosè invece scherzavano tranquillamente con Zitao e Minseok. Sedici persone serene a festeggiare il compleanno del suo ragazzo, nessun odio, nessun pregiudizio: era la sensazione più bella e pura che Chanyeol avesse mai provato, sapere di essere amato e di amare reciprocamente tutte quelle persone era meraviglioso. 

Yixing lo guardava sorridendo, un braccio cinto sulle sue spalle. Arrivò la torta e il cinese soffiò sulle candeline, spegnendole. Quella giornata era così ricca di positività ed felicità che Chanyeol si sentiva quasi sospeso in aria per la leggerezza che stava provando. 

Questo fino al momento del regalo. In realtà solo quelli del gruppo di Baekhyun lo avevano, conoscendo già la data del compleanno di Yixing. Per il cinese non era un problema, ma Chanyeol si sentiva dispiaciuto nel non poter dare un regalo al suo fidanzato. 

Alla fine della serata andarono a casa di Baekhyun dato che era libera e decisamente più grande di quella in cui passavano la maggior parte del tempo. Anche le ragazze si unirono una volta capito che tutti in quel gruppo erano tutti innoqui. L'alcol girava, non esageratamente perché comunque erano tutte persone responsabili. I cinque del gruppo originario erano accoccolati tutti l'uno sull'altro su una poltrona: Jongdae e Chanyeol seduti, Jisoo appoggiata sulla coscia sinistra dell'alpha aggrappata al suo collo, Jongin tra le gambe di Jongdae quasi completamente steso sul corpo del suo amico e Kyungsoo seduto tra la coscia destra di Chanyeol e la sinistra del beta che lo teneva stretto a sé per la vita. Jongin invece lo abbracciava da dietro. Erano tranquilli e chiacchierare, non facevano molto rumore a differenza del resto dei ragazzi che urlavano e correvano a destra e sinistra. Carezze fraterne qua e là, le grandi mani di Chanyeol correvano lungo i morbidi capelli neri di Jisoo. Jongdae mise la testa su una ghiandola feromonale di Jongin, posizionata appena sotto la pelle dell'incavo del collo dell'alpha, e iniziò a strofinare lì la punta del suo naso, facendo rilasciare al più giovane un suono simile alle fusa di un gatto. Si stavano facendo scenting l'uno sull'altro. Baekhyun ad un certo punto se ne accorse. Aveva visto gli altri di quel gruppo di cinque essere molto intimi l'uno con l'altro, ma non aveva mai visto Jongdae essere così espansivo con loro, considerando che lo scenting poteva essere spesso frainteso. Non essendo abituato a quel tipo di visione quindi decise di camminare a passi svelti verso quella poltrona e chaimò Jongdae, facendogli aprire gli occhi, ma senza farlo muovere dalla sua posizione. Jongin sembrava non essersene nemmeno accorto, anzi si accocolò ancora di più tra il beta e il suo fidanzato omega. 

"Jongdae!" chaimò di nuovo Baekhyun. 

"Mi ascolti per favore?!" chiese infastidito. 

"Ti sto ascoltando Baek... Cosa c'è?" rispose Jongdae con tono quasi infastidito. 

"Come cosa c'è Dae? Stai letteralmente facendo scenting su Jongin!" 

Il giovane alpha, sentendo il suo nome, aprì gli occhi. 

"E allora? È letteralmente il mio migliore amico Baek... Tu non hai mai cosparso nessun tuo amico con il tuo odore?" 

"No Jongdae, no! Lo so che voi siete fatti alla vostra maniera, ma certe volte siete molto fraintendibili, lasciando da parte il fatto che stasera sei quello che ha bevuto più di tutti e che mi stai ignorando da quando siamo arrivati a casa mia!" 

L'altro beta girò le pupille in segno di crescente fastidio. 

"Baekhyun perché stai ingigantendo la situazione? Sono sempre tra i più responsabili e per una sera mi sono voluto lasciare andare, non sono nemmeno ubriaco e in più non passavo un momento come si deve con i miei amici da mesi, da troppi mesi Baek... Solo perché di solito davanti agli altri non sono così espansivo non vuol dire che normalmente non lo sia?"

"Ah sì? Sei espansivo quanto Chanyeol e Kyungsoo?" 

Baek andò in panico dopo aver detto quei due nomi. Jongdae strabuzzò gli occhi. I due diretti interessati si guardarono sconcertati e Jongin fece una faccia confusa. Yixing stava chiacchierando ad un tavolo un po' lontano con Luhan, quindi, causa anche la musica e il rumore generale, non li sentì. 

"No... Cioè... Non intendevo... Ah lasciamo stare Jongdae, domani mattina ne parliamo." 

"Scusa Nini, fammi alzare, io e Baek dobbiamo andare a parlare." 

L'alpha si alzò e fece andare via il beta che prese il suo ragazzo per un polso, conducendolo al piano di sopra dove si trovava la sua stanza. Jongin si posizionò dove si trovava prima Jongdae e si accoccolò a Kyungsoo, avvicinandosi molto di più anche a Chanyeol e Jisoo. 

"Soo ma... Cosa intendeva Baekhyun hyung?" 

"Mh? Bo... Sai, quando tu non ci sei sono spesso in braccio a Chanie... Ma in realtà anche tu... Quindi non lo so, sarà stato un momento di gelosia..." disse sentendosi il sangue gelare. 

"Mmh, hai ragione." Jongin gli diede un bacio veloce sulla bocca e poi sul collo, poi appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla e rimase in quella posizione per qualche minuto. 

Jisoo decise di alzarsi e salutò con una mano per andare a stare un po' con le sue amiche, quindi Chanyeol, Jongin e Kyungsoo rimasero lì. Jongin rivolse lo sguardo verso Chanyeol, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi per poi stendersi metà su di lui e metà sul suo ragazzo. Si misero tutti e tre a ridere, il maggiore poi si mise ad accarezzare i suoi capelli marroncini. 

"Kyungsoo, sono più bello io o Channie?" 

L'omega storse il naso a quella domanda. 

"Perché me lo chiedi Jongin? Non mi va di mettervi a conforto... Siete due begli alpha tutti e due..." 

Jongin fece un piccolo broncio, non veramente offeso. 

"Allora se ti piaccio perché non abbiamo mai... Mmh... Non siamo mai andati oltre qualche toccatina?" 

Sia Chanyeol che Kyungsoo arrossirono tantissimo e si guardarono. 

"Forse... Forse dovrei andarmene..." 

"No Channie resta con noi..." 

"Ecco... Jonginie... Pensavo che... Tu non... Ecco..." 

"Kyungsoo. Sono pronto dal primo momento in cui ci siamo visti."


	23. Chapter 23

Nella stanza di Baekhyun, finalmente lui e Jongdae erano giunti a patti. Baekhyun aveva capito che era normale per loro, in fin dei conti erano un branco, termine un po' antico ma che si usava tra i gruppi di persone che avevano un legame particolarmente stretto al di fuori della famiglia. Però in cambio si era fatto promettere da Jongdae che avrebbero passato le vacanze di Natale e Capodanno insieme; sarebbe stato difficile convincere la famiglia di Jongdae, ma si sarebbe impegnato con tutto sé stesso. Dormirono insieme nello stesso letto, e questa volta fu Baekhyun a fare scenting su Jongdae, ancora in preda alla gelosia. La mattina dopo, quando scesero nel salone, non c'erano tutti: alcuni erano andati via durante la notte, altri si trovavano nelle stanze da letto. Luhan, Minseok e Yifan dormivano insieme su un divanetto, mentre Yixing e Chanyeol stavano guardando la televisione insieme a basso volume, tenendosi le mani l'uno con l'altro e le dita intrecciate. Si salutarono e si unirono a loro, cercando di fare silenzio per non svegliare gli altri tre. Dopo un po', Kyungsoo e Jongin scesero giù per la scale uscendo da una camera e ridendo in modo piuttosto rumoroso. Jongin teneva il suo ragazzo in braccio come un cavaliere terrebbe una principessa e l'omega si reggeva con le braccia al collo dell'alpha. Odoravano entrambi fortissimo l'uno dell'altro, quasi in modo nauseabondo. Era chiaro quello che avessero fatto durante la notte, infatti tutti le altre due coppie li guardavano un po' a disagio. 

"Che facce fate? Mai sentito di coppie che fanno sesso?" 

Chanyeol tossì alle parole di Kyungsoo. 

"Ragazzi non fate casino che svegliate gli altri..." disse, non riuscendo a guardare in faccia i suoi due amici. 

"Così finamente Nini è diventato adulto!" si congratulò scherzando Jongdae. 

La coppia appena sveglia si unì alle altre due sul divano, sedendosi nonostante non ci fosse quasi più spazio. 

"Ero adulto anche prima, non pensare che perdere la verginità mi abbia cambiato..." rispose con tono quasi offeso Jongin. 

Kyungsoo guardava il suo fidanzato con occhi fieri, non riuscendo a smettere di accarezzargli i capelli. Quella notte era stata una delle più importanti della sua vita. Non era stata la volta migliore della sua vita, nemmeno la più intesa; al contrario, nei primi attimi era stata frustrante, soprattutto nel vedere il ragazzo che amava insicuro, non credendosi capace di poter soddisfare l'omega, decisamente più esperto in quel settore. Ma con qualche suggerimento e dopo qualche tempo si era trasformata in un'esperienza magica, piena di amore e affetto. Non era stata la migliore, ma decisamente la più calorosa. Sapeva che col tempo sarebbe stato sempre meglio e onestamente non vedeva l'ora. In più era felice di essere tornato attivo sessualmente dopo più di un anno: ora non avrebbe dato tregua al suo alpha. 

Anche Jongdae si era messo ad accarezzare Jongin per congratularsi, dopo aver chiesto implicitamente il consenso a Baekhyun con uno sguardo. 

Dopo circa un'ora si svegliarono anche gli altri tre. Rimasero sorpresi all'odore di Jongin e Kyungsoo e continuarono per un po' a scherzare con loro. Verso il primo pomeriggio tornò il resto del gruppo, ma le ragazze avevano deciso di uscire per conto loro. Chanyeol nel frattempo era uscito e rientrato dopo neanche quaranta minuti con un piccolo pacco in mano: era evidentemente il regalo per Yixing, ma nessuno cercò di metterlo troppo in mostra. 

"Ragazzi perché non giochiamo ad obbligo o verità? Prometto che non farò più stupidate, solo che visto che ora abbiamo tre coppie la cosa potrebbe essere interessante~" 

"Io ci sto!" rispose entusiasta Jongdae. 

Gli altri accettarono, ma Kyungsoo non sembrava molto invogliato. 

"È finita su di te Soo! Obbligo o verità? chiese Jongin. 

Il suo ragazzo gli sorrise in segno di sfida. 

"Obbligo." 

"Benissimo, vieniti a sedere su di me~" il tono seduttivo in cui lo disse fece imbarazzare un po' tutti, ma Kyungsoo accettò senza battere ciglio. 

La bottiglia continuava a girare e dopo qualche altra sfida finì su Jongdae. Toccò a Baekhyun fare la domanda. 

"Perché ci hai messo così tanto a rivelare ai tuoi amici di noi anche se sapevi che ci avrebbero accettati?" 

L'altro beta rispose un po' seccato, non voleva ammettere davanti a tutti che non si era fidato. 

"Sai che vedere una coppia come la nostra non è una cosa da tutti i giorni... Avevo bisogno di coraggio." I suoi amici gli sorrisero teneramente. 

Poi toccò a Jongdae far girare la bottiglia, che finì di nuovo su Kyungsoo, ancora in braccio a Jongin. 

"Oggi sono proprio sfigato..." gli altri risero. 

"Uhm... Ci vuole una domanda una po' stronza ogni tanto, vero Soo?" disse Jongdae con uno sguardo divertito. 

"Jongdae non fare cazzate." disse l'omega, decisamente nervoso. 

'Rispondi chiaramente. Delle persone qui presenti, con quante lo hai fatto?"

Kyungsoo diventò paonazzo. 

"Passo." 

"Vedi che se passi ti chiedo i nomi delle persone come penitenza." 

"Jongdae! Avevamo detto che non avremmo rovinato il gioco oggi! Sei frustrato per la domanda che ti ha fatto Baek hyung?" 

"Beh, sì. E poi perché non rispondi? Dai..." 

Jongin gli teneva una spalla. La coppia si guardò negli occhi. 

"Ok, due persone. Te ne aspettavi dieci Jongdae?" 

"Me ne aspettavo tre in realtà." 

Chanyeol fece finta di ridere insieme al resto del gruppo. Anche se era una cosa passata, c'era comunque stata, e non averlo mai detto poteva sembrare strano. Sperava che la questione si chiudesse lì. 

Arrivò sera e Jongin non si era scollato di dosso un minuto da Kyungsoo e sembrava un po' triste. L'omega interiormente sapeva la motivazione, però non riusciva ad aprirsi. Dopo un po' però, quando nessuno stava prestando attenzione ai due, l'alpha provò a fargli delle domande. 

"Quindi... L'altro con cui sei stato... È stato prima della nostra relazione?" 

"Ovvio Nini, non potrei mai tradirti..."

"Ma il resto del gruppo lo abbiamo conosciuto dopo, quindi è stato per forza qualcuno tra Dae e Channie... E ho come l'impressione che non sia stato Dae, vero?" 

Kyungsoo ormai era stato colto con le mani nel sacco, non poteva più negare. Arrossì e abbassò un po' lo sguardo, il suo fidanzato invece cercava ora più che prima il contatto visivo. 

"Vorrei che me ne parlassi quando ti sentirai pronto Soo... Vorrei anche parlarne con Channie. Non sono geloso o offeso, solo vorrei sapere perché me lo avete tenuto nascosto, va bene?" 

Kyungsoo fece di sì con la testa e abbracciò il suo ragazzo. Per aprirsi gli ci sarebbe voluto un po', in più non sapeva se adesso avrebbe dovuto comportarsi allo stesso modo con Chanyeol, soprattutto perché si erano baciati ben due volte nonostante fosse in una relazione. Non sapeva se in realtà quei due contassero come tradimento. Aveva troppe domande a cui doveva trovare risposta il prima possibile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo! Più corto del solito, scusate, il prossimo sarà l'ultimo e quindi sarà più lunghetto :) grazie a chiunque abbia letto fino ad ora!

Era passato un giorno e si trovano ognuno a casa propria. Kyungsoo e Chanyeol stavano guardando la televisione sul divano. Erano entrambi tornati da poco dal lavoro e fuori era buio. Non erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro come al solito, ma comunque molto vicini e comodi.

"Hey Chan... Ho detto vagamente a Jongin di noi, diciamo che un po' lo ha capito subito che eri tu il secondo..."

Chanyeol si girò a guardalo senza un'espressione precisa.

"Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto venirlo a sapere... Dovrei dirlo anche a Yixing probabilmente, giusto per rendere tutto più chiaro..."

"Io ho ancora bisogno di un po' per prepararmi, Jongin dice che non vuole mettermi pressione e che non è geloso, però vuole sapere tutto per bene."

"Probabilmente Yixing reagirà alla stessa maniera, abbiamo due alpha buonissimi, vero?"

"Forse sono i due alpha migliori su questo pianeta." si sorrisero.

"Per quanto riguarda quei due baci... Dovremmo dirglielo?" chiese Chanyeol.

"Uh... Ha... Non lo so... Però... In realtà non ce n'è bisogno... Ma allo stesso tempo sì..." rispose Kyungsoo.

"Allora meglio dirglielo, non succederà mai più ma è meglio che lo sappiano. Anche se però forse saranno un po' sospettosi per un po'..."

"Se gli spieghiamo perché sono accaduti forse capiranno. Il primo... Il primo è stato colpa mia, ma se non lo avessi fatto sarei impazzito... Il secondo invece diciamo che è stato per un momento di debolezza, vero Chanyeol? In quel periodo non ti vedevo sorridere, solo se c'era Yixing hyung... Da quando stai con lui invece sei così felice... " si sorrisero di nuovo per poi abbracciarsi. 

Rimasero uniti per qualche minuto, poi andarono a preparare da mangiare. Jongdae rientrò nell' esatto momento in cui i piatti erano stati posti sul tavolo e li ringraziò con un tono di voce un po' troppo alto, facendoli scoppiare a ridere.

Il giorno dopo Jongin e Yixing si presentarono insieme a casa dei loro fidanzati; il cinese indossava ancora l'anello di fidanzamento d'argento che gli aveva comprato Chanyeol. Ad aprire alla porta fu Jongdae, che li fece accomodare nel salotto, dove i padroni di casa stavano giocando a monopoli in modo piuttosto rumoroso.

"Chanyeol però! Investi sempre su quello che voglio io!"

"Che ci posso fare se sono più fortunato?"

I due litigavano in modo amichevole e non si erano ancora accorti dell'arrivo dei loro amati.

"Ehm... Ciao ragazzi!" disse Jongin con un piccolo sorriso, salutando con la mano. 

L'alpha e l'omega si girarono. Kyungsoo corse ad abbracciare Jongin, quasi scordandosi di Yixing, mentre Chanyeol si alzò lentamente in piedi, sorrise al suo ragazzo e gli prese una mano, baciandogliela sul dorso, facendolo arrossire per la galanteria inaspettata. Jongdae si sentiva un po' fuori luogo, quindi si mise sul divano a giocare con il cellulare.

Dopo un po' di tempo, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo si guardarono, mettendosi implicitamente d'accordo sul fatto che era arrivato il momento di fare il grande discorso ad entrambi i loro alpha.  
Erano tutti e quattro seduti al tavolo della cucina, il beta ancora nel salone. Il primo a parlare fu Kyungsoo.

"Ragazzi. C'è qualcosa di molto importante di cui io e Chan dovremmo parlarvi. A Jongin ho già accennato qualcosa, invece non so quanto sappia di questo tu, Yixing..."

Il cinese fece una faccia confusa. Chanyeol si sentiva in colpa e aveva un'espressione che lasciava trasparire il suo stato d'animo.

Jongin si girò verso Yixing, seduto affianco a lui.  
"Preparati, non sarà semplice. E penso abbiano altro da aggiungere oltre a quello che mi ha già detto Soo di più recente..."

Kyungsoo arrossì. Jongin sapeva qualcosa?

E così gli raccontarono tutto, delle loro prime volte da adolescenti, e dei baci disperati più recenti.  
I loro ragazzi erano ovviamente spiazzati, non tanto per la parte di loro da adolescenti, ma più per la parte dopo.

"Ragazzi! Sapevo del bacio di quando eravate in heat e in rut, quello in parte ve lo giustifico per gli ormoni, ma il secondo? Chanyeol! Non ti sarebbe bastato un abbraccio? E tu Soo, soprattutto Soo, visto che eravamo già fidanzati... Perché lo avete fatto... "

Jongin iniziò a piangere. Il tipico alpha si sarebbe arrabbiato, infuriato, e sarebbe saltato su Chanyeol prendendolo a pugni. Ma ovviamente lui era decisamente migliore. Si trattava di due dei suoi migliori amici, due membri del branco, che avevano in qualche modo infranto la sua fiducia.

"Ragazzi... Ragazzi... Probabilmente riuscirò a perdonarvi, ma ho bisogno di non vedervi per qualche giorno... Io torno a casa..."

"Nini..." Kyungsoo provò ad avvicinarsi a lui con gli occhi lucidi, ma l'alpha lo allontanò con una mano, dirigendosi a passo veloce verso la porta d'uscita, sbattendola una volta varcata. Jongdae decise di andare in camera sua.

In cucina rimanevano in tre. Yixing non aveva ancora parlato, ma lo fece dopo poco.

"Ecco... Ragazzi... Non è stato semplice sentire queste cose, per nulla, soprattutto sapendo quando anfora siate attratti l'uno dall'altro, e non negatelo perché è palese. Ma anche perfettamente normale... Poi in realtà è successo tutto prima che Yeoli e io ci mettessimo insieme, quindi non ho veramente motivo di essere geloso... Quindi per me va tutto bene, l'importante è che da ora in poi non succeda più nulla..."

" Ovvio che no, ovvio che no Xing hyung! " urlò Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo guardava in basso, era ancora devastato per Jongin. I due alpha allora lo abbracciarono, consoladolo fino a sera.


	25. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi, oggi è il mio 18esimo compleanno e ho finalmente deciso di completare questa fanfiction, la prima in assoluto che termino. Mi spiace che questo capitolo non sia lungo, sono esattamente 1001 parole, però ormai non avevo più idee e volevo terminarla perché sentivo che era la cosa più giusta da fare. Sono consapevole che questa storia non sia chissà che, certe cose che volevo approfondire le ho lasciate perdere, e in generale non è andata del tutto come speravo. Ma grazie mille per aver letto fin qui, sono davvero grata che quasi 200 persone abbiano deciso di seguire questa storiella mediocre fino a qui, non sapete quanto mi rende felice ♡

Era passato un anno. Ormai ogni tipo di incomprensione era stata superata. Kyungsoo andava benissimo a lavoro e il suo capo lo aveva promosso a manager, Jongdae si era laureato e aveva iniziato a lavorare in uno studio architettonico come assistente, Jisoo aveva iniziato a studiare design, Chanyeol e Yixing, dopo vari successi, avevano deciso di aprire il loro studio discografico personale mentre invece Jongin aveva capito che non avrebbe voluto studiare all'università, piuttosto avrebbe preferito aprire una pasticceria o un ristorante insieme al suo ormai mate Kyungsoo e per questo aveva iniziato a prendere corsi di cucina. Tutto andava relativamente bene, Jongin ci aveva messo quasi tre mesi a perdonare completamente il suo ragazzo e il suo migliore amico, ma dopo continui ripensamenti e pianti ci era riuscito. Ora, quando Kyungsoo andava in heat o Chanyeol in rut, chiamavano immediatamente o Yixing o Jongin per "risolvere il problema". Poi, come accennato, Kyungsoo e Jongin avevano deciso di diventare mates. Entrambi presentavano un morso alla base del collo da poco più di cinque mesi. Nessuno dei loro amici aveva fatto la stessa cosa. Era un'usanza un po' arretrata e che solo le coppie sicure che sarebbero rimaste assieme tutta la vita portavano a termine. Questo permetteva alle due persone di sentire l'essenza del loro amato, di sentirsi sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda sempre. La famiglia di Jongin ormai aveva accettato la coppia, mentre dei Do solo la madre si era un po' ravvicinata al figlio; il padre dopo il mating aveva cancellato Kyungsoo dalla lista dei suoi futuri eriditari e il fratello non aveva neanche provato a farsi sentire. Kyungsoo ormai lo aveva accettato, non gli importava più di cambiare le cose. Sapere che la propria famiglia gli avesse voltato le spalle solo perché aveva scelto di essere felice lo faceva stare male, ma non poteva annullarsi e stare ai loro voleri solo per farli restare. In più aveva passato sempre più tempo insieme a Luhan e Minseok, riuscendo a sentirsi finalmente bene con sé stesso e nell'essere un omega. In più tra i due qualcosa stava cambiando: Kyungsoo non sapeva esattamente cosa, ma sospettava che fosse più di una stretta amicizia.

Yixing e Chanyeol ormai vivevano nel loro studio, passavano intere giornate lì. La loro prima volta si era svolta proprio in un angolo di quel laboratorio, dopo aver bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo; nessuno dei due era ubriaco, solo un po' brilli e più coraggiosi. Fu difficile all'inizio perché Chanyeol, pur volendolo, non riusciva ad accettare di dover essere quello "di sotto" e per una buona decina di minuti aveva combattuto contro i suoi stessi istinti, arrivando a graffiare il suo ragazzo sul petto e la schiena. Ma una volta arreso, andò tutto liscio come l'olio. L'unica vera difficoltà fu quando la famiglia Park scoprì della loro relazione. I due alpha si trovavano soli a casa del coreano e si stavano baciando dolcemente sul divano, in più avevano marchi l'uno sul collo dell'altro, rendendo evidente il loro tipo di relazione. Quando poi Chanyeol andò ad aprire la porta mano nella mano con Yixing e si trovò davanti sua mamma invece che uno dei suoi amici, fu l'inizio del finimondo. Per mesi non si contattarono, ma il padre, il più aperto mentalmente, decise di provare a venirgli incontro. 

"Sono tuo padre, il mio unico interesse dovrebbe essere la tua felicità. Questo vale anche per tua madre. Scusa per come ci siamo comportati." 

Erano bastate poche semplici parole. 

Invece la famiglia di Yixing ancora non sapeva nulla, non sapevano nemmeno della sessualità del figlio, e probabilmente non sarebbero mai venuti a saperlo. Chanyeol capiva e non avrebbe mai provato ad obbligarlo a parlarne con loro dopo l'esperienza che aveva vissuto in prima persona. Il cinese poi ormai era talmente tanto apprezzato dai Park che era quasi come un secondo figlio maschio per i due genitori di Chanyeol. Lo invitavano a cena, si congratulavano per i successi della loro carriera, gli compravano regali e gli avevano persino organizzato un compleanno a sorpresa. Avevano provato a scusarsi in tutte le maniere possibili per come avevano inizialmente trattato la loro relazione, ma ormai era una situazione passata per entrambi i ragazzi. Erano felici, più felici che mai. 

Baekhyun e Jongdae erano quelli che riuscirono a trovare una soluzione ai loro problemi il più velocemente possibile. Entrambi lavoravano, entrambi avevano delle menti sveglie e dinamiche, per cui, nonostante le loro famiglie facessero entrambe fatica ad accettarli, specialmente quella di Jongdae, decisero di comprarsi una casetta insieme. Più che insieme però ci viveva prevalentemente Baekhyun, dato che Jongdae ancora non riusciva a separarsi completamente dalla sua prima abitazione con Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, in cui si trovava la maggior parte del tempo. Chissà se si sarebbero mai separatista completamente.

Jisoo e Jennie fortunatamente non trovarono alcuna difficoltà, e vivevano entrambe ancora con le famiglie di origine. Jisoo non frequentava il gruppo di ragazzi più come una volta, passando più spesso il suo tempo con il suo gruppo di ragazze, sia per il fatto che i ragazzi ormai erano sempre impegnati tra lavoro e relazioni, sia per il fatto che tutte e quattro le ragazze andavano alla stessa università, tranne Lisa che stava finendo le superiori.

Alla fine però, almeno una volta a settimana, il branco dei cinque amici d'infanzia, nonostante tutti i conflitti e i cambiamenti che erano avvenuti nel corso di qualche anno, finivano col vedersi e accoccolarsi tutti assieme sul divano davanti alla TV nel salone del piccolo appartamento originariamente di Jongdae e Chanyeol. Solo loro cinque, come in principio. Le loro vite erano cambiate, i loro affetti erano cambiati, ma il legame che li univa non era cambiato: quello era immutabile, inspezzabile, impossibile da dissolvere. Avrebbe solo continuato a crescere nel tempo, con loro, i loro difetti e i loro pregi. Avrebbe continuato ad esistere, non si sarebbe mai esaurito o sparito, proprio come l'acqua, l'aria e il sole che ogni mattina sorge e la sera tramonta. Era come un elemento della natura, amore eterno.


End file.
